Peace Keeper
by brennan84
Summary: Bella is a Peace Keeper charged with keeping the supernatural world seperate from the mortal world, she has a complicated past with Carlisle and a hidden past from Edward that is about to be unleashed out into the open ** I suck at summeries **
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"_I love you always and forever"_

"_You are my life and soul"_

"_I don't care about your past … all I want to be is your future"_

"_Carlisle … I can't let him die … please I need your help"_

"_If you allow him to be changed you will never be allowed to see him again … is he really worth the risk?"_

"_Yes"_

The memories swam around in her head every time she had to investigate their latest killing spree, opening her eyes again to reveal chocolate brown orbs she crouched down to look at the remains of their unfortunate victim who they had obviously decided to drain rather then keep, "what do you think Bella?" she heard a voice say behind her causing her to sigh, "I would say that it is the usual" she said turning to face the young looking man that had spoken to her, "she likes to live up to her reputation doesn't she" he questioned looking at the 5ft 4 brunette who was crouched down, "you have no idea" she replied as her phone rang, "yes …really? Washington? … Did she understand it? … no … I think its time I went for a chat" she said speaking quickly before hanging up the phone, standing up and turning to the jet black haired man, "Chris do me a favour and get this cleaned up … I have to go to Washington" she said,

"Why?" he asked looking curious

"Alice Cullen" she said before disappearing into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_BPOV_

_I had been debating with myself for at least an hour as to whether to come here or not, part of me was desperate to see my father again and to see the life that he had created for himself with the occasional guidance from me that I had heard so much about in visits, letters, phone calls and emails over the years, while the other half of me was dreading the visit in case I came into contact with someone that I really didn't want to see._

_I knew though that I didn't have many options Alice had been involved unintentionally … and again Victoria had not left me with many options it seemed that her vendetta against me was never going to end and that this time she was taking it up a gear in order to get her revenge._

_Pulling up the long and winding drive in my brand new navy blue Porsche 911 turbo grateful for the fact that I hadn't had to endure the stares of the townsfolk as the sun hadn't even risen yet, I felt myself begin to shake with fear …. I could of easily teleported to the mansion but had decided that the drive would give me time to collect my thoughts and to put off the confrontation. _

_Stepping out of the car I stretched my legs not used to sitting down for so long despite the fact that I had driven at over 200mph in order to get here quicker, I blocked my presence from Alice who I knew acted as a watchdog for the Cullens so that she wouldn't know who was going to knock on the door but knew that she would of heard the car pull up despite the quiet of the engine. 'I can do this' I thought to myself repeatedly as I looked up at the timeless and graceful white house so still in the night as I walked up to the front door and rang the bell._

Alice bounded over to the front door as soon as she heard it ring which had surprised her as she didn't know who was on the other side, on the other side of the room her husband Jasper had picked up on her confusion and surprise and turned his attention to the door in case he was needed knowing that the only time her visions went off were when werewolves were involved.

Opening the door she saw a 5ft 4 brunette slim build girl of no more then seventeen years of age standing on the porch with a wary expression on her face that she quickly concealed into a poker face giving nothing away, "hi Alice I am looking for Carlisle" she said stepping around her and walking into the house, the pixie like vampire quickly shut the door as she heard Carlisle's study door opening and him walking down the stairs at human pace, "did someone ask for me?" he asked seeing the newcomer with their back to him, Bella found a genuine smile forming on her face, "thought you would like a visit from your first born" she said turning around to first see the shocked expression that quickly turned into a wide smile as he raced down the rest of the stairs and over to her at super human pace with his arms open wide, "baby girl!" he said bringing her in for a bruising hug that would of crushed a human, "I am so pleased to see you but what on earth are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to be meeting you and Beth next month in Chicago?" he asked moving away from her and looking at her closely, "I know I have had to change my plans … I wouldn't of come here for obvious reasons but we need to talk" she replied looking him straight back in the eyes.

_* About what? * He asked silently_

_* One of Alice's visions *_

_* Which one? * _

_* The one of the three travellers in Washington * she replied_

_* What about them? * He asked confused_

_* It's them * _

_* Victoria? * _

_*Yes they have surfaced again I have 20 people missing presumed changed and 15 dead completely drained of blood *_

_* You think they will end up here? *_

_* Not intentionally I think somehow they will end up sensing him and she will decided to finish what she started * _

Whilst they had been silently talking, Alice and Jasper had been watching the newcomer and were both confused having never heard of her before and also because she couldn't see any future of this girl and he couldn't get a read of any emotions of her if they hadn't seen her standing in front of them then they would of both believed that they were imaging it!

Jasper could however feel Carlisle's emotions of excitement and happiness quickly followed by concern and almost a hint of fear before quickly burying them and focusing once again on his guest, "I am sorry I am being terribly rude, Alice, Jasper this is Bella … my other daughter"

"Nice to meet you … I know you are both probably a bit confused I am sorry as I have to block you at the moment for all of our safeties … I need to speak with Carlisle first and then afterwards I can explain some things? … would you mind contacting the others and asking them to be here in an hour as I know that they are not home" she said smiling at the pair of them in a attempt to put them both at ease and jumping in before they could start questioning him as the pair of them turned away and started walking up the stairs.

"Well nice to see that some things don't change" she said with a grin on her face as she saw the large crucifix at the end of the hallway once they had walked up the stairs, "well I like to carry some parts of my human life with me you know that" Carlisle replied with a grin as he led her into his study, "and still the portrait of Aro? I really thought you had better taste Dad" she added as she saw the painting on the far wall as she watched him shut the door before she threw up a shield around the room and nodded her head at him, "Ok we are good" she said sitting down on one of the large armchairs, "I am so sorry for dropping in unannounced but I didn't have time to go through the normal channels"

"That's ok … I am surprised you are here willingly though"

"He isn't here is he?"

"No you picked a good time he is currently on the Island … he seems to be going through an isolated time again"

"Terrific" she replied feeling the guilt creep up on her once again

"Bella you know that that isn't your fault … you need to stop feeling guilty" he said picking up on the sarcasm. "Nice try dad … damm Alice and Jasper just don't give up do they?" she said with a grin changing the subject,

"Not really but I think you will find it is more Alice then Jasper" he replied smiling knowing that she wasn't prepared to discuss the matter further, "well either way they are going to be severely disappointed then" she replied with a grin,

"So how can I help?" he asked taking the chair opposite her and looking at his daughter as she thought through what she wanted to say, "Alice had a vision of Victoria that I thought was being kept from her … the three of them are heading this way and I guess I was afraid there was a chance that they might change direction and head here … Victoria is still in full vendetta mode unfortunately"

"What's been happening prior to this? I remember in your last email you had mentioned about vampire attacks but I hadn't realised that they were more severe then random"

"I know and neither did we to be honest … I am struggling to work out what she is playing at as there seems to be no logic to her pattern at all which to be fair is quite usual for her … we are lucky that the newspapers and police haven't linked it to the attacks across the country but it's only a matter of time before they do, I am hoping I can take care of this before they catch on and make life more difficult … and be gone before he comes back from vacation"

"Why did you come here? If you're scared about seeing him why did you come at all? Why not phone?" he asked confused and watching her swallow uncomfortably

"Because I needed to see you for myself and make sure you were safe … I have lost so many people to her … she can't be allowed to continue … and I knew that Alice had seen them which she shouldn't of been able to do" she said looking at her fingers, "you know you might have to explain a lot of things to the rest of them if you want their help" Carlisle pointed out

"I know dad it was one of the risks of coming here and I am trying not to regret it but it would be nice to get to at least meet the rest of them besides I still have some apologising to do to Rosalie" she said with a small smile, "anyway how's things with you?" she asked as they got into full catch up mode.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_BPOV_

_Typically an hour later I heard the front door and a large booming voice which I could only presume belonged to Emmett call out questioning as to why they had been summoned back. I sighed and shifted in my chair suddenly feeling quite nervous at coming face to face with the almost complete Cullen family unit until my father turned and smiled his 'everything is going to be alright' smile that he always used to give me while I was growing up._

_Taking a deep breath I stood up and felt him put his arm around my shoulders in a comforting gesture as we both wandered down to face the rest of the family._

They were sitting in the Cullen's dining room round the big table that was only there for show and clearly used as a meeting table as none of them ate, Bella sat at the head of the table with Carlisle sitting on her left hand side followed by Alice and Jasper and then Esme on her right hand side followed by Rosalie and Emmett. As Bella looked around the table she saw that each of them had questions and knew that this was not going to be an easy task to win them over but she had to try, she also saw an empty chair next to Jasper and knew that it belonged to Edward which made her heart sink at the thought of how close she was to him but also how far away she was to, "Ok lets answer the main question that everyone is thinking right now, I am not a vampire and I am most definitely not a werewolf" she said sensing the impatience around the table "what are you then?" Rosalie asked in distain not liking that someone knew who she was without her knowing the reason why and instantly disliking the brunette in front of her as she considered her to be more beautiful and a threat, "I am a peacekeeper" she replied not flinching under the hard gaze which silently impressed everyone around the table knowing the Rosalie was using the glare that could cut through glass if it were possible, "Of course! Now it makes sense" she heard Jasper say causing the others bar Carlisle and her to look at him, "you have heard of them?" Alice asked looking confused at her husband as did the others wanting to know what was so special about Bella watching as she indicated to her husband to continue with his knowledge, "oh yes … I even met a couple of them while I was training newborns … they are responsible for trying to maintain the secrecy surrounding our world and other mythical creatures such as werewolves etc … if my memory serves they are also extremely talented" causing Bella to smile at him impressed with his knowledge "yes you are correct … I have the traits of being a vampire except I don't sparkle in the sun, I am not cold and rock hard and I don't need to drink blood, I also have telekinesis, teleportation, healing of others, mind reading and speak ability to block others and their powers … but they are constantly developing"

"How old are you?" Esme asked looking curiously at her wanting to know how she knew Carlisle and why he had never mentioned her to him, "which life?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Alice asked causing Bella to turn to Carlisle for advice

"Bella actually helped me when I was changed" he said causing the others to stare at her and try to remember how old Carlisle actually was. "In fact I alerted Carlisle to most of you … however before I continue I do owe you an apology … Rosalie" she said breaking off as the blonde stared at her in confusion, "I know you wouldn't have chosen this life for yourself but I thought you deserved a second chance of some sort of life so I alerted Carlisle to your presence he unfortunately arrived too late to save you so I am sorry about that" she said breaking off to let the new information sink in before saying, "though I must say you impressed every member of The Council with your level of self control on your first unsupervised visit" Bella said with a grin,

"You saw that?" Rosalie asked in surprise,

"Hell yes … I was there anyway concerned I would have to step in … but when I saw how well you were handling yourself I called the others in to watch and by the way the wedding dress? Lovely touch … I honestly couldn't of done better myself and believe me when I say that I have had my fair share of issuing vengeance" causing the blonde to smile a true smile and Bella felt relieved that she had managed to start breaking through her defences. "In total I am over five hundred years old ... but with the life that I am currently living I am one hundred and seven years old"

"I don't understand" Esme replied looking confused

"Even though I am like you and have immortality I can still die … the difference is that when I die I have three choices I can end my life permanently … I can come back to life in the same form providing the body has not been destroyed … or I can choose to be reborn completely … I died in what 1888?" she asked looking at Carlisle for confirmation the centuries having started to blur slightly for her "sounds about right" he agreed after a moment, "I chose to be reborn again in 1901 with the agreement that Carlisle would be waiting to bring me up … as when a peace keeper is reborn they do so with complete memories and knowledge of their past life … we then continue to age normally up until the age of seventeen … so it is quite difficult being reborn to humans as we have to learn to control ourselves quite early on … I broke quite a few rules with that request" she said smiling grimly

"Why did you want to brought up by a vampire?" Esme asked

"Because I knew that Carlisle was lonely … and I knew that it was going to be difficult for both of us to be by ourselves having got used to looking out for each other … we used to be quite cold hearted … he absolutely resenting himself for what he was and I was fighting demons from my past but I saw the potential in him as he did with me … I knew that we could help each other just like he has done with all of you … I honestly couldn't of asked for anyone better as a father and the same can be said for all of you" she said with a small smile at her father as he reached over and squeezed her hand, "the main reason that you have not heard about me before is because there was an … well lets say an incident that meant I needed to live separately from him which was difficult as I really wanted to get to know you all … but we have kept up to date throughout the years"

"Both The Council and I were unhappy about Bella being brought up by me … I was worried about my abilities to be a father figure to Bella and her bosses didn't make life particularly easy at first but then they realised that this could work to their advantage" Carlisle said,

"I don't understand" Jasper said his forehead creasing in confusion

"Yes you do … think back to your training J … particularly the phrase 'keep your friends close …" Bella said

"And your enemies closer" Jasper finished off nodding his head in understanding

"The Council truly didn't believe that Carlisle would be able to stick to his chosen diet … nor did anyone else in the neighbouring communities … as you probably know it had never been attempted before … and it is the one thing that brought out typical human reactions in all … if you don't understand it then fear it" Bella said, "so you can imagine their reactions when not only did I go against my nature and view Carlisle as a friend … but to then request that he became my father it sent shockwaves through the community until they realised that it would give them a measure of control over him"

"So that if he slipped up …" Alice questioned

"Then I would be there to deal with the problem … so we acted as controls for each other" Bella finished, "you have to remember that everyone is terrified of the unknown and for a peace keeper to be brought up by a vampire that really was pushing the unknown boundaries"

"But we made it work"

"We certainly did … and to The Council's great surprise Carlisle achieved what was once thought unachievable he managed to silence the voice within and he continues to impress as do you all"

"You still keep tabs on us?" Rosalie asked raising her eyebrow

"Of course but more for me then anything else I like to always know where you are and Esme? The work you did on the house in Alaska is lovely" she added

"How did you know that?" Esme asked smiling at the compliment

"Carlisle and I found it easier to share properties along with money and income so there is one at least in every part of the world … I do my best to try and control the weather for you when you go to Spain and other hot countries"

"I always wondered about that" Alice said with a grin

"Well at least that way it gives you guys a chance to experience the world with no limitations and it means that you have more options" Bella said, "I know that this might be quite a shock for you all and I do apologise for dropping in unannounced but I had business to attend to in the area which has some how managed to involve you … I wanted to make sure that you were all ok before disappearing again as technically I really shouldn't be here" she said looking at her fingers before looking up and smiling at the table. "Why?" Emmett asked

"Because a long time ago I had to make a decision that changed someone's life … and the price for me was losing Carlisle which led to losing the opportunity to find all of you too" she said causing the others to look curiously at each other, "anyway it was really lovely to meet you all but I now need to be going" she said realising that the catch up was now over, "please don't Bella" Carlisle said placing his hand back on hers, "dad … please don't make this harder for me" she said to him quietly

"Bella we would love to get to know you" Esme said seeing her husband look unhappy at the thought of her leaving and knowing that she needed to make the first move in order to try and get her to stay causing the girl in question to sigh and mentally think through her options, "I will stay until I am needed elsewhere" she said quietly as Emmett cheered, "perfect … a new body to play with!" he said with a gleeful expression until Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head, "thank you" Carlisle said squeezing her hand as she smiled at both him and Esme silently hoping that she was not making a mistake.

An hour or so later they had gone into separate groups, Emmett and Rosalie had gone to their room to do things that no one wanted to think about, Carlisle was working a shift at the hospital and Esme had gone to do some interior design at a clients house in Seattle, Jasper and Bella were currently in the library talking quietly about the civil war and Bella's powers and Alice had gone hunting and also to put enough distance between her and everyone else so that she could try and look for Bella's future, as she raced away from the house feeling the wind flow through her short hair she was suddenly hit with a vision.

_APOV_

"_Isabella? I would like you to meet our new neighbours Mr and Mrs Masen and their son Edward" Carlisle said in a pleasant voice as he knelt down next to his daughter and indicated the people that he had just introduced. "Please Doctor Cullen there is no need for such formalities, Isabella? My name is Elizabeth and this is my husband Edward Senior" the lady said with a gentle smile on her face as she looked down at the nervous girl, "it is a pleasure to meet you" she said politely looking across at the little boy with emerald green eyes._

Once the vision had released her she continued to stand in shock having seen the past for the first time, something that she had never been able to do before and she realised that she had seen a young girl who looked like Bella and also a young Edward. Quickly making a decision Alice pulled out her phone and hit speed dial tapping impatiently while she waited for it to be picked up, "hello?" she heard a voice say, "Edward? I think you need to come home" she said hanging up before he could say anything and then wondering whether she had done the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_EPOV_

_I stared at my phone in shock as I heard the deadline tone telling me that my sister had hung up. In all the years that I had known her I had never heard her sound so quietly commanding to me without good reason and I was intrigued._

_Looking out across the ocean I felt my thoughts expand across it freeing up my mind and giving me room to think, I always used my time on the island to enjoy the silence that I craved but was never allowed to have. I missed my family whenever I was away but sometimes the thoughts in my head from other people were so deafening that I had to get away before I had a nervous breakdown!_

_Sighing I knew that Alice would not of contacted me and requested my return to the fold unless she had a very good reason and with that thought in mind I took off at a run toward the ocean._

Alice had been waiting at the town boundary line ever since she had had her vision, she knew that the way she had spoken to her brother would of left him intrigued, she was more then intrigued as to what her vision had shown her … she was very rarely able to see the past unless there was something she was supposed to see, and if what she had seen was true then it meant either one of two things either Edward had lied about his past even though Jasper had never detected any hint of deceit from him or his past had somehow been altered – but that was impossible she didn't know of anyone who would have the power to change time. She knew that her brother was getting closer she could just about hear his feet pounding against the ground as he ran past Port Angeles she estimated that he would be with her in a matter of minutes and she knew that he had questions, questions that she didn't have any answers for.

Minutes later as predicted her brother arrived slowing to a gentle pace when he saw his little sister waiting for him, coming up to her he hugged her having not seen her for the last couple of months _* I have missed you * _she said in her head to him

"I have missed you too" he replied quietly before moving away from her, "so what was so urgent that you wanted me back?" he asked as she remembered why she had asked him back, _* don't freak out ok? * _she mentally said to him as she showed him Bella's arrival, "what's this got to do with me?" he asked though intrigued by the girl that he had seen in the vision and wondering why he had never seen her in Carlisle's thoughts, _* this * _she said silently as she showed him the vision that she had had when she had left to go hunting causing him to take a sharp intake of breath, "do you remember this at all?" she asked quietly looking at the confusion on her brother's face, "no" he breathed feeling strangely jolted, "I don't remember this at all" he added thoughtfully, "you sure about this?" knowing that she very rarely saw the past "definitely … it was almost like I was actually there in the room with you, in fact worryingly it was probably the clearest vision I have ever had" she said biting her lip

"Where is she now?"

"She is still at the house with Jasper … but Edward she can't know about this vision or why you are here … there is a reason why I had it away from her and there is a reason why you can't remember this … we are going to have to be careful"

"Ok … I think we should go hunt before heading back to the house" Edward replied seeing where his sister was going with her thoughts, "agreed" she replied, "but for the record before you meet her … I love her already"

"Terrific" he replied sarcastically as they took off into the woods

_BPOV_

_The last couple of hours had been extremely strange for me. If you had told me a couple of days ago that I would be currently spending quality time with my father and his family at their house in Forks I would of said that someone was having a laugh at my expense … I had dreamed about coming back to him for forever and now I was actually here even if there was one person missing, but I can't focus on that now._

_Last night with Jasper was … peaceful. His read on emotions means that he knows when to talk … when to listen and even when to be quiet. Even if he can't read my emotions he can still vaguely sense what I am feeling, I know he knows that I am hiding things and I know that he is curious about what it is … but I also sense that he knows that there is a very good reason as to why I can't tell them. _

_God I feel like I am going insane trapped in this house I am just waiting for Ed …him to turn up and just bring everything crashing down me once again … as much as I miss spending time with my father I am worried what being here will do to the family once I have to leave again … I know that when I leave I can never come back again and the thought of that added to the heartache of losing Ed … him is probably going to kill me all over again._

"Hey Bella … what you up to?" Emmett asked seeing his new sister sitting at the table surround by lots of paper, "I was just catching up with some paperwork … it's boring but gotta be done"

"What else do you do aside from fight evil?" he asked grinning

"You heard of PK Records? And PK Productions?" she asked

"Yes" he replied as she pointed to the paperwork

"I am currently catching up with the paperwork for all it" she said with a sigh, "it's not often that I am free so when I am then I try to do paperwork during the night hours to keep myself from going crazy"

"So hang on you are responsible for the TV series Peace Keepers?" he asked excitedly, "yes" she replied with a grin

"That's a little close for comfort isn't it?" he asked knowing that from what she had told them all about her life and style that it was passed completely on her life, "a little … but it makes sense if anyone sees us helping them or defending them and they report it to anyone in authority then they came blame it on the TV show … its called plausible denial ability it means that we can keep our world separate from the mortal world"

"Nice" Emmett replied, "you know its one of my favourite shows?"

"You are kidding!" Bella replied smiling at him

"Definitely not … I think it's awesome"

"Thank you" she replied

"You busy at the moment?"

"Nothing I can't stop" she replied with a grin

"Cool … fancy Mario Kart?" he asked grinning

"As it's you" she replied snapping her fingers and causing the paperwork to disappear, "that is so cool!" Emmett said his eyes wide and grinning

"I know" she replied, "lead the way" she said standing up and following her excitable brother into the living room

"We should probably head back to the house" Alice said once they had finished hunting, "why?" Edward asked looking down at her

"Bella said that she would stay at the house until she was needed elsewhere and I have a feeling that she is about to be called away … and I am not sure she is planning on coming back"

"Ok … let's go meet mystery girl then" Edward replied with a sigh as he already knew that this girl meant nothing to him so why should he even make the effort as he ran his fingers through his already messed up hair as they both took off at a silent run.

"Emmett … get ready to lose again" Bella said as she got closer to the finish line

"Hell no!" Emmett shouted as he realised that he was going to be beaten by a girl for the second time and desperately tried to catch her up again only to be hit by a red shell that he knew had come from one of the computer controlled cars knocking him completely off course, "I win!" Bella shouted as Emmett started complaining loudly before kicking the sofa behind them so hard that he pushed it through the wall, causing them both to look at each other before bursting into hysterical laughter.

Edward and Alice had arrived to the sounds of crashing before the sounds of laughter filled the house and wondered what had happened, "what was that?" Edward asked quietly as Alice started smirking _* Emmett is going to be involved in plastering a wall * _causing Edward to smirk too

"Why?" he asked knowing it had something to do with losing

_* Bella beat him at Mario Kart * _this peaked Edward's interest at hearing that this girl had been willing to take on Emmett at his favourite game and had beaten him too … it was an interesting development. "Edward?" he heard his mother's voice say as she had been on the way to survey the damage, "hi mom" he said grinning as she walked over to him and hugged him, "I am so glad that you are home" she said holding him tightly, "me too … though I hear that we have a house guest" he said moving away from her _* oh yes she is lovely * _Esme thought to him having gotten over the shock of this new person in their lives and already embracing her into the family, "so I hear" Edward replied rolling his eyes to Alice, "come on let's introduce you to her" Esme said grabbing his hand and dragging him into the living room where there was a light showering of dust still in the air.

"Emmett Cullen! What have you done to my wall?" Esme said coming into the room and seeing exactly what damage had been done, "sorry mom it was all Bella's fault!" Emmett replied once he had finished breaking a rib from laughing so hard, "nonsense Emmett, Bella is our guest and just because she beat you at your game does not mean that it is her fault you hear me?" Esme replied making her voice sound angry

"Yes mom" Emmett replied hanging his head

"I expect this wall fixed by lunchtime otherwise I will keep you away from Rosalie understand?"

"But mom …" Emmett began to reply in protest until he saw the look on her face, "yes mom" he replied again causing Bella to laugh even harder

"Oh and Bella? This is my other son Edward" she heard Esme say while she was in the middle of laughing at Emmett, as soon as she heard the name she felt herself freeze as she turned to look at Esme and the newcomer making sure she instantly blocked all of her thoughts and feelings; she felt Jasper look at her curiously having sensed the initial feelings of panic that she had had but she knew that she couldn't afford to slip up in front of him. She cursed herself for being stupid enough to stop paying attention to her surroundings and allowing him to sneak up on her but she knew that there was nothing that she could do about it now apart from see how it played out and pray to god that someone would come and save her!

Forcing a smile onto her face as she looked at Edward having not seen him for nearly eighty years who currently was looking at her with a strange expression on his face, trying to work out why he was unable to read her thoughts before looking at Jasper and reading his thoughts "it's nice to meet you Edward" she said changing her face and voice into a poker look making sure that she wasn't giving anything away, across the room she could see that Carlisle had just walked into the house with a look of horror on his face before he quickly wiped it and started reciting different medications in his mind in order to block Edward from what he was thinking, which then caused the vampire concerned to look questioningly at his father as Bella quickly threw a shield up around them instantly cutting him off from Edward making him look even more confused trying to work out why he was suddenly having problems causing Jasper to also look at his brother wondering why he was suddenly getting waves and waves of confusion from him.

_* Carlisle? Get me out of here! * She said urgently_

_* I am so sorry baby girl * he replied_

"Bells? I have something I need to speak with you about if now is convenient?" she heard him ask as she felt a pain in her head and knew exactly where it was coming from, "Edward? I know that want to hear what I am thinking but I would really appreciate it if you don't try" she said looking at him with a forced grin,

"How did you know?" he asked with a confused smile on his angelic face

"I get a warning pain in my head that someone is trying to access my thoughts and if you keep trying then you will get one yourself" she replied feeling the pain continue until she saw him wince and the pressure was taken off her head, "I told you so" she replied with a genuine grin wanting desperately to get away from him without trying to give herself a way, "sorry Carlisle I am with you now" she said as the two of them started for the door but the whole time she could feel Edward's eyes on her and knew that she was royally screwed.

"Ok that was a little strange" Emmett commented once Bella and Carlisle had disappeared, "I know" Rosalie replied coming down the stairs having watched the tail end of the conversation, "Edward why were you so confused a minute ago?" Jasper asked quietly, "because Carlisle was suddenly reciting medications and I don't know why, not only that but I can't read her mind at all apart from getting a headache" he replied his brow furrowed in confusion and his head in pain "there appears to be a lot about Bella that we don't know" Jasper said thoughtfully

"Yes but Carlisle trusts her and that is all that matters" Esme said firmly as they all strained to hear the conversation that was happening outside, getting frustrated once again at the brick wall they seemed to keep hitting.

_* You didn't tell me he was coming back_! * Bella rounded on Carlisle once they were outside the house, knowing that even if they spoke quietly the others would hear them so they were having to speak in their minds whilst she blocked both of them from Edward.

_* That's because I didn't know *_ he replied just as surprised as she was,

_* I can't stay here * _she said

_* Why not? *_

_* Carlisle it took me forty years just to learn how to breathe without it hurting there is no way that I can spend my days pretending I don't know him … you can't ask that of me *_

_* Where will you go? *_ he asked in concern knowing that she was right but not wanting to lose her again,

_* I will stay in the area but I will keep my distance and won't come to the house … I can't be in the same room with him it's too difficult *_

_* You can't run away from him … they gave you the chance to have him back *_

_* I know that … but after all those years of him not remembering me how do you think he would react to finding out that his entire life as he knows it is a lie? * _

_* I do see your point … you know I do … it's just hard for me seeing how miserable you are without him and also how lonely Edward is even though he doesn't realise it but I remember how he used to be with you and it breaks my dead heart to see him now *_

_* You think I made a mistake? *_

_* NEVER! I understood your reasons for it and I respect you for it … I only wish that he knew the sacrifices you have made for him * _

He saw that her concentration had slipped from their conversation and knew that she was listening to something else, "Jasper? Can you bring Carlisle's bag and meet us out the front?" she said in her normal speaking voice knowing that he would hear her and also knowing that the rest of the Cullens were currently around the front door trying to find out what they were talking about, "what's going on?" Carlisle asked confused, "there has been another incident and I want you, Alice and Jasper to come with me … there is something else going on here that The Council is missing and we are running out of time" she said sighing as she saw Jasper come out the front followed by the others, "what's up?" he asked handing his father his bag,

"You up for a road trip?" he asked his youngest son

"Always … where to?" he asked curiously

"New York … I need you and Alice's help with something" Bella said as the pixie skipped over completely hyper, "are we running?" she asked excitedly causing Bella and Carlisle to smirk at each other, "no we are going much faster then that" she replied as she held out her arms and realising she wanted her leather jacket, "jacket" she said softly holding out her hand as her black leather jacket suddenly appeared at the end of it, she saw the surprised looks on everyone's faces as she quickly put it on and lifted her hair out from under the collar, "I need you to hold on to me" she said looking at each of them though feeling that someone was staring at her looking up was a mistake as she locked onto Edward's gaze and she felt the barrier in her head being pushed by all the memories that she had tried to block, "let's go" she said as they then teleported away from the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Where are we?" Carlisle asked once they had re-materialised into a dark room and seeing blood staining the walls, "upstate New York" Bella replied shortly as she dropped their hands, "we are alone for the time being the local authorities haven't been alerted yet" she said as they moved apart and looked round the luxury apartment, "I will say this for them their tastes are going up in the world" she commented sarcastically noticing the expensive furnishings, "who's they?" Alice asked confused "you remember having a vision of three travellers?" Bella said as the four of them separated and walked in different directions, "yes"

"This is their handy work I have been tracking them since 1918 at first it started off with the red head Victoria but she then recruited James and Laurent it was the biggest betrayal that The Council has ever faced as both of them were elders and well respected"

"How are they still around?" Jasper asked curiously

"I was actively tracking them in 1918 but once she turned the two elders The Council had to go into hiding for nearly twenty years in order to protect the remaining members from certain death … by the time we were able to resurface again they had disappeared and the trail gone cold" Bella replied with sadness in every fibre of her being remembering how dark those days had been, she felt Jasper's hand on her shoulder and she looked at him in surprise before realising, "I am sorry I thought my block was still up and I know it must be a little over whelming for you"

"It's not a problem" he replied realising now why she had blocked him in the first place as the emotions that she was currently feeling were intense enough to give him a headache – he wasn't even aware that vampires could get headaches, "I can hear a faint heartbeat" Carlisle said suddenly from one of the rooms towards the back of the apartment, "Jasper I would stay back if I were you … can you and Alice look at the other rooms and see if there are any bodies and any indication as to where they might be going next?" Bella asked

_APOV_

_I had the feeling as soon as we separated from Bella and Carlisle that a vision was coming, I could feel the now normal feeling of my eyes wanting to roll into the back of my head and the being pulled under feeling so when it happened I wasn't too surprised to start with until the vision came so intense that I knew that this wasn't going to be one of my 'normal' ones. _

_Opening my eyes I saw that I was in an old fashioned living room, looking around I saw a fire place with pictures in frames on top of the mantle piece, walking over to it I saw pictures of a family of three, mother, father and a son looking even closer I saw that these were of Edward and his human family._

_Faintly I could feel someone touch my face and beg me to block this vision from Edward so I concentrated on putting up a block whilst trying to hold onto the moment though from what I could tell it wasn't going to let me go until it had run its course … 'this really doesn't feel normal' I thought to myself slightly concerned as to what I was going to see … I had never been able to see the past before._

_The door to the sitting room opened and in walked two men the first being Edward's father and the second … the second was Carlisle. _

_I gasped in shock at seeing my father with my brother's human father as far as we had been led to believe he had only met Edward once he had been admitted to hospital_

"_So what do you think Carlisle? Do we have a good match?" Edward's father asked in a jovial manner as he walked over to the drinks cabinet and poured both he and Carlisle a glass of scotch "I don't think we could of planned it any better Edward" Carlisle agreed laughing as he walked over to the mantle piece, "I think they will be a lovely couple" he added _

"_As do I … I must admit I did have my doubts as to whether they would realise their affection for each other before they were engaged to other people but I am glad that my doubts have been misplaced" he said breaking off as there was a knock on the sitting room door, "father?" they heard a male voice say as the door opened_

"_come in" Edward senior said with a grin at Carlisle, young Edward walked in his piercing green eyes shone with happiness but also with a determined look on his face, "I was wondering if it would be possible to speak with you both?" he asked politely, "Of course son … take a seat" but Edward shook his head as he moved further into the room and stood in front of the older men, "Mr Cullen? Father? I was wondering if it would be possible to have both your permissions to ask Isabella to marry me?" he asked allowing hints of nerves to enter his stance but still managed to hold firm._

_I heard an anguished voice cry out in the distance but I was too focused on what I was seeing and hearing … before the voice then broke my thoughts again still begging to keep this vision hidden._

"_Are you sure you are good for my daughter?" Carlisle asked seeing Edward senior wink at him behind his son, "sir I love Isabella with every fibre of my being … I am just sorry that it took so long for me to figure out" Edward replied earnestly _

"_Hmmm …" Carlisle said appearing to ponder the man in front of him, "what do you think of this Edward? Could you bare to have Isabella as a daughter?" he asked his eyes shining with mirth, "well I suppose if I had no other choice" Edward senior replied laughing as he walked over to the mantle piece where Carlisle stood before reaching into the wooden chest that was there, "we had a feeling that we would be asked this sooner or later" he said as he turned to face his son, "this was your grandmother's engagement ring and we would be honoured if you were to give this to Isabella" he said as his son walked forward to open the jewellery box that his father had held out to him, opening the black box he gasped as he saw the delicate gold band with glittering round stones "you had better look after her son" Carlisle said as he clapped his hand lightly on Edward's back, "yes sir I will" Edward replied smiling peacefully as he pocketed the box, "I had better get back to her now otherwise she will be wondering where I am" he said, "thank you" he added as he opened the door to reveal his mother and a girl who had obviously been about to knock, "is it safe for us to come in?" his mother asked looking over her son and at her husband who nodded his head with a massive smile on his face, "Edward why don't you and Isabella go out for a walk?" Carlisle suggested trying with difficultly to maintain a straight face while looking at the girl who looked liked a carbon copy of Bella, "yes sir" Edward replied grinning _

"_Is everything alright father?" Isabella asked looking intently at her father with a smile on her face and I knew that she was silently talking to him, "everything is fine my dear" Carlisle grinned back looking at his beautiful daughter who was wearing a dress of deep blue and her hair pinned to the top of her head, "you and Edward go and enjoy yourselves" he added as he watched his new son grab hold of his daughter's hand triumphfully causing them to smile at each other causing the three of them to see the love that surrounded them as he then led her out of the sitting room managing to keep his composure until they all head the front door open and close before the three adults burst into fits of laughter. _

_I felt the vision begin to let me go as the room began to swirl and fade into nothingness._

Bella had the prickling feeling in the back of her mind that something was about to come through the network and the next minute she heard Alice gasp and felt the pixie like vampire get pulled into a vision, to start with she carried on watching Carlisle trying to help the young woman that Victoria had been stupid enough to leave alive before she saw what Alice's vision was starting to show, "fuck!" she said causing Carlisle to look up at her in confusion, "what's wrong?" he asked worried standing up as he saw her dart into one of the back bedrooms where Jasper was standing with Alice, "she is just having a vision" he saw reassured when he saw his youngest daughter, "I know that … it's what she is having a vision about that is concerning me" Bella replied before reaching out to touch Alice's face, "Alice … I need you to start blocking your mind now … Edward can't be allowed to see what you are seeing" she said urgently before looking at Carlisle, "someone is seeing fit to show Alice some of my past" she said,

"But Alice can only see the future" Jasper replied confused

"I know but someone has hacked the network … oh god Carlisle someone is showing her 1916! Alice please … I really need you to block this!" Bella said in anguish

"Network?" Jasper asked now even more confused and concerned as he could feel Alice's feelings of confusion and pain before turning into overwhelming love from whoever was in the vision, "the visions that she has normally come for the Peacekeepers in order to help keep us safe ... Bella is usually the one to send them which is how Alice knew to find you and then our family … she knew that you would be safe with us … but if from what Bella is saying someone has hacked in it means that they can control what Alice is seeing … Bell you said that you thought that you were missing something … is it possible that Victoria has changed her tact … and is now going for another approach?" Carlisle asked thoughtfully,

"You mean outing my past to cause more damage?" she asked quickly thinking what he had said through and realising with a sinking heart that it was making sense "Exactly" he said as Alice was released from her vision and started to fall until Jasper and Bella grabbed hold of her, "are you ok?" he asked looking at his wife in concern, "I think so … I think I managed to block most of it from him" she said looking at Bella and seeing how upset she looked, "thank you" she replied gratefully

"Is it true?" she asked watching as Bella looked at Carlisle for advice before she turned back around to face them, "yes" she said quietly knowing it was pointless to lie

"So you and Edward …?" she asked breaking off as she saw Bella reach for her necklace pulling it out from her shirt that had the same engagement ring hanging on it, "yes" she said quietly before Alice reached forward and hugged her tightly ,

"I am so sorry" wishing she could cry having seen how in love human Edward had been with Bella and vice versa had made her dead heart feel like it was breaking, "it's ok" Bella replied holding onto her, "it was my fault" she added, "I promise you I will tell you everything but it is not safe here … I think we have everything we need from here … lets go somewhere to talk" she said moving away from Alice

"What about the girl?" Jasper asked seeing Bella stare at him but knew it was a trance stare before finally blinking, "the cleaners are on their way … they will take care of things now … the girl will need some transfusions but she won't remember anything" she said confidently, "you ready?" she asked them all as they nodded their heads.

Back in Forks Edward had been sitting at his piano for the last three hours idly playing whilst deep in thought, when he had been introduced to Bella earlier he almost felt as though he had recognised her from somewhere but couldn't quite place her.

As the notes continued to flow from the keys he pressed he allowed his thoughts to flow from the sight of seeing her laughing chocolate brown eyes to the way that her long brunette hair had floated as she had spun around from talking to Emmett to face him, her navy blue jumper and black jeans had hugged every curve of her body and for the first time since he had become a vampire he had found himself nearly knocked over by the sudden wave of longing that had threatened to overtake him and it had only been the sudden change in Carlisle's thoughts that had managed to distract him from what he wanted to do, he had been trying to work out why his father's thoughts had suddenly switched from a normal thinking pattern to suddenly reciting medications … a dead giveaway that he was trying to hide things. Edward sighed as he continued seeing her face in his mind and feeling as though he was almost crying out for her, 'thank god Jasper isn't here' he thought to himself knowing that he had no idea what he was feeling and hated the thought off him knowing.

While he was thinking about her the piano had started to play an unfamiliar tune that sounded almost like a lullaby even though he had never heard it or played it before it was as though his hands had taken over control of his body, the melody started off slowly until he unconsciously added a bridge which led the tune into the next movement easily taking on a life of its own as deep inside his head he imagined a sleeping girl lying in a strangely familiar bed with her hair dark and wild spread out across the pillows, though once he had this image cemented in his head the tune then took a new direction almost as though he had realised that the image was perfect and must not be altered in anyway as the tune became slower and lower becoming solemn as though it belonged in the echoing arches of a candlelit church.

By the time that he had finished he realised that he had been so lost and wrapped up in his thoughts that he had not even heard his mother standing behind him with her hand lightly resting on his shoulder

_* It's a lovely tune * _

"Thank you" he replied quietly

"Does it have a name?" she asked speaking normally now that he knew that she was there with him "I have no idea … I think I have played it before but I can not remember for the life of me when"

"It sounds like a lullaby" she pointed out trying to get her son to open up to her

"I thought as much but I cannot remember anything about it" he said in frustration feeling as though he was missing something "It does sound very unique … I have no doubt in my heart that it is one of your creations"

"You think so?"

"Most definitely it has your individualism written all over it when did it come to you?" "While I was thinking about today … as soon as Carlisle came home his thoughts suddenly switched to thinking about medications as though he was trying to conceal something and then he and Bella suddenly took off with Alice and Jasper"

"You are confused" she said

"Why did he never tell us about her? Why do I feel as though I have met her before somewhere? Why do I feel like I am missing something?" he asked feeling the questions suddenly pour out "I don't know Edward but I do know that if Carlisle kept her a secret from us then he must have done it with good reason and we must trust in that"

"I know" Edward replied with a sigh before he started playing her favourite song which was an unnamed tribute to the love that she and Carlisle shared which caused them both to smile as she put an arm around his shoulders in a comforting gesture.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Where are we now?" Alice asked as the four of them reappeared in a boardroom styled room that had light coloured walls with a long glass table in the centre of the room, the room had candles along the outside with a chandelier hanging over the centre of the table that had high backed leather chairs surrounding the table. "You are in the main meeting chamber of my club called PK" Bella replied as she shrugged off her jacket and sat down at the head placing her feet up on the table, "which city is it in?" Jasper asked coming to take a seat next to her causing her to smile at him as she knew her answer would confuse him, "technically you are not in a city" she replied being deliberately unhelpful as she heard Alice give an understanding sigh as she silently called for Aaron who was managing the bar that night, "what do you mean?" he asked confused as they all turned to look at the large double doors that had just opened and a brown haired man walked into the room, "Hi Bella what can I get you?" he asked smiling

"Hi Aaron I would love a large JD with ice please" she said before turning to look at the Cullens, "we have a large selection of animal blood in stock if you so wish? I believe grizzly just came in today am I correct?" she asked looking at Aaron who grinned back at her, "as always you rival me for bar stocking knowledge" he said as he looked to the vampires, "would you like me to bring you in some?" he asked perfectly calm with speaking to them, "that would be lovely thank you" Carlisle replied politely as Aaron nodded his head and quickly left the room, "you stock blood here?" Jasper asked now thoroughly confused, "among other things" Bella replied with a grin deciding to put him out of his misery before Alice ruined her fun, "PK is no ordinary club … you can only find it if you have been here before … it exists outside both time and space and is open to all with special abilities" she said as Aaron quickly reappeared with the drinks causing Carlisle and Alice to take seats at the table, "thank you" she replied smiling gratefully at the young bartender, "you remember my father Carlisle? And these are two of his children Alice and Jasper" she said indicating them "is there anything going on that I should know about?" she asked as he placed their drinks in front of them and smiled a greeting to each of them, "pleasure to see you again Carlisle …there is a lot of talk about James out there … people seem to think that he is in the midst of tracking someone but is having some difficulty as whoever it is seems to be quite well hidden … Victoria is also being mentioned for obvious reasons as far as The Council can tell she still plans to enter Washington in the next day or so"

"What about Laurent?"

"As far as we can tell he is just with them out of habit rather then need … he wants to turn back but he knows he has burnt his bridges and that The Council will never forgive him"

"Thanks Aaron … can you do me a favour?"

"Anything?" he replied

"If Jather decides to put in an appearance tonight can you let me know? Also if there are any clues as to whom James might be tracking …"

"Of course" he replied, "pleasure to meet you … I hope I will be seeing you all again" he said to the Cullens as he disappeared again, "cheers" Bella said raising her glass before taking a long sip of the whiskey in front of her, "so when you mean special abilities …" Jasper asked he took a sip from the glass in front of him and looking surprised at how good it tasted "I mean peace keepers … witches … vampires … werewolves …" she said breaking off seeing the look cross Alice and Jasper's faces, "relax … about 80 years ago when we decided to open up PK a very powerful witch I was friends with enchanted it so that no acts of violence could take place within its walls" she said, "this is also the main HQ for all Peace Keeper operations so anyone who is declared an enemy of us in unable to enter and as you just heard a good place for swapping trusted information" she added now stalling for time causing Carlisle to look up at her.

"I know what you are doing Bella if you would rather have more time or if you would prefer me to tell them?" he asked her giving her a way out if that is what she wanted knowing that she had never had to speak about this before, "no we need to tell them … if someone is going to continue to see fit to expose my past through Alice she deserves to know why she is going to placed in his wrath" she said with a sigh, "when you say he you mean Edward right?" Alice asked for once completely calm knowing this was not going to be an easy conversation, "yes" Bella replied, "when I was reborn in 1901, Carlisle and I moved around the country the first couple of years in order not to make people suspicious as to why he never seemed to look older then twenty five when we eventually settled in Chicago I was five years old" she said taking a sip of her whiskey, "we lived in a lovely house close to the town and happened to be on the same street where a couple and their young son lived … knowing that Carlisle had no wife and appeared to be struggling to bring up a daughter whilst working all hours at the local hospital the mother offered to look after me on a regular basis when he was unavailable and the boy and I quickly became best friends"

"And partners in crime" Carlisle replied with a grin as Alice and Jasper realised that Bella was projecting her memories out into the centre of the table so they could see the life that she had lived, "he was more of a trouble maker then I was" she replied defensively as they all saw a little boy with piercing green eyes, "Edward" Jasper said quietly seeing Bella nod her head sadly, "we grew up together and our friendship continued, it wasn't long before I realised that I had fallen in love with Edward but back in that day you never really spoke of true feelings and because he and I had grown up together people tended to view us as brother and sister which always made it harder for me"

"Edward's parents and I knew that they belonged together but true to form he was a very stubborn young man who didn't always see what was right in front of him" Carlisle said looking intently at the scene that was playing out of Edward and Bella walking through the streets of Chicago laughing and joking, "obviously there were things about me that Edward didn't know … the fact that my father was a vampire and also that I was a peace keeper … all he knew was that there were some nights that I had to disappear for no reason … he used to worry about me so much … we were fifteen when I had to go on a mission that ended badly and I lost a very good friend to a vampire who had the ability to project fireballs… Carlisle had had to go to a hospital in a neighbouring city to help out as the influenza was slowly making its way into a epidemic … I was so upset that without thinking I turned up at Edward's house in the early morning while he was asleep and woke him up … luckily his parents were also away" she broke off as they saw a soaking wet Bella teleporting into Edward's room and collapsing on the floor in tears causing him to wake up disorientated before seeing her on the floor as he quickly got out of bed and put his arms around her not saying anything, "I knew that night that I needed to tell him the truth and that I was going to have to leave him afterwards … I knew that he didn't love me the way that I did him and that he wouldn't accept what I needed to tell him but I couldn't leave my best friend without at least some explanation …" she said breaking off as they were all sucked into the memory.

_* FLASHBACK *_

_They sat on the floor for a long time as Isabella clung onto Edward while she sobbed, she was soaking wet having been caught in the rain and her hair had fallen from its pins tumbling down her back coming to rest by her hips. Edward continued to hold her rocking her back and forth having not said anything to her not entirely sure whether he was dreaming or not, once she had started to quieten down he released her slightly so that he could look her in the eyes, "Bella?" he said questioningly having thousands of questions just not sure where to start, "what's wrong?" he asked going for the obvious, "I didn't know where to go" she whispered brokenly causing his heart to break, "what's wrong? Is it Carlisle? Has something happened to him?" he asked causing her to shake her head, "I am sorry I shouldn't of come here" she said making movements to stand causing him to hold her tightly again, "stay" he said moving one of his hands to her cheek wiping away stray tears feeling like he was shaking himself as he felt the sparks flying around his body from being in such close contact to her, "I can't" she replied, "it was a mistake to come here I am sorry" she said, "why is it a mistake?" he asked confused_

"_Because it is going to hurt you" she said as she lowered her head, "Carlisle and I are going to be leaving soon" she said refusing to meet his gaze_

"_Why?" he asked feeling his heart begin to beat uncomfortably fast at the thought of her leaving moving his hand to brush her hair out of her face and seeing a large bruise on her hairline, "did he do this to you?" he asked feeling anger_

"_Of course not … but it is a reason why I can't stay" she replied, "you may not believe me but I owe you the truth at least before I go" she said_

"_Let me get you something dry to wear first" he said helping her off the floor while he went to his wardrobe and pulled out a shirt and trousers, "I know that you are more comfortable in dresses …" he said causing her to smile gently_

"_Liar" she replied as she turned away from him and quickly slipped off the dress and put on his shirt inhaling the scent of him and committing it to memory, behind her Edward has been a gentleman and turned away but couldn't help but sneak a look at and felt his breathing quicken as he saw miles of creamy white skin on her legs and her bare back before the shirt that fell to mid thigh quickly covered them once again, he heard his bed creak as she sat down and quickly he joined her, "you should probably get under the covers as its not very warm in here" he said struggling to get out a single sentence and wondering why she was suddenly having this effect on him. _

_He watched as she did as she was told before he then joined her both of them leaning back against the headboard, silence developed between them as they listened to the rain pounding the pavements and the roofs outside, she sighed as she knew that she couldn't put this off any longer, "I need you to listen to me without interrupting ok?" she said looking at her hands that she was resting on top of her bent knees, "Ok" he agreed struggling to get his thoughts in check as he realised that his best friend of ten years was currently in his bed wearing just his shirt, "I am not who you think I am" she said finally breaking the silence, "I have been lying to you since the day we met … even though its not been by choice … but for your safety … I work for a society known as The Council they investigate unexplained deaths … the nights that I disappear without warning and the times that I turn up with bruising or other things are the injuries that I get from the work that I do for them" she said quietly as she continued to lace and unlace her fingers staring at them like they were the only things in the world, "technically I am not human … I age normally until I hit seventeen and then it will stop though I can continue to age as a human and die as one if I so wish … I have some special abilities … whilst I am currently immortal I can still .. die" she said feeling her voice break as she remembered what had happened that night, tears started to form in her eyes, "I am not supposed to be telling you this … the only people I am supposed to be able to tell is my father and should I fall in love the person that it ends up being … but I can't lie to you any longer and after having to break some bad news to someone else tonight I have realised that I don't want you to be placed in that same position which is why I have to leave" she said as she felt the tears run down her face as he heart broke at the thought of leaving, "is this some kind of joke?" Edward asked not sure if his mouth was open or closed he just sat looking at his best friend like she was crazy, "I wish it were" she replied struggling to keep the emotion out of her voice, "I never asked for any of this and I never wanted any of it … and I especially never wanted to hurt you …"_

"_Hurt me? You my best friend of ten years have just told me you have been lying to me … why?"_

"_I lied because …" she said stopping suddenly and blurring quickly out of the bed and ending up on the other side of the room causing him to gasp in shock normally used to seeing her being clumsy, "I lied because I wanted to protect you from who I was … for the first time in my crazy life I felt normal … I felt loved … I was happy to let you live in the dark about what I did but after having to tell Michael about Emily …"_

"_Emily? As in Slater?" he asked seeing her nod her head, "what about Emily?" he asked thinking of their friend Emily Slater and her fiancé Michael Ellis who were due to get married next month, he looked up as he heard a sob and realised with a sinking heart what had happened to make her so upset, "I had to tell Michael his fiancé died tonight saving my life … because for the one second that I stopped paying attention to my surroundings she pushed me out of the way of a giant fireball but was unable to move herself" she said as slid down the wall sobbing once again causing him to forget his earlier irritation with her and walk over to where she now sat, "I nearly lost you tonight?" he asked watching as she nodded her head causing him to feel like ice all over at the thought of not seeing her everyday and not knowing the truth of what would of happened to her, without thinking he pulled her into his arms again, "I am so sorry" she said sobbing, "I never meant to lie to you … but I wanted to keep you safe as it would kill me if anything happened to you" she sobbed _

"_Bella you have nothing to apologise for … I am not even going to try and pretend I understand what it is that you do … I am not even sure I entirely believe you but even so I can't let you leave me" he said holding her tightly_

"_You have to" she said holding him just as tightly_

"_I can't … I can't let you go because I love you" he said knowing that he had been waiting for the right timing to tell her but it had never seemed to happen without interruptions from either parents or his many admirers, he now felt strangely calm having uttered those three words as he knew that it didn't matter if she didn't return his feelings at least he had tried, "but how can you when all I have done is lied to you?" she asked feeling her own heart race_

"_Because I can" he replied forcing her to look up at him getting lost in the depths of her brown eyes, "please forgive me" he said as he moved across to place his lips gently on her trembling ones, as he did __Edward felt his body burst into flames as rather then push him away she lifted one of her hands to his face and pull him closer to her causing his body to tingle and want even more of her._

_When they eventually had to break for air they looked shyly at each other as they fought to regain their composure, knowing that she needed to be strong "you are making this so hard for me" she whispered, "every instinct that I have is telling me to leave you so that you can have a normal life … but my heart tells me no matter how much I love you I am not strong enough to walk away by myself" she said looking down "then don't" he said forcing her to look at him feeling elated that she loved him, "but being with me could get you killed" she whispered again_

"_And being without you will kill me" he replied just as softly wondering why he had never been able to say this to her before as he pulled her to him once again._

"I ended up staying the night with him as I couldn't face coming back into the reality of the situation that I had created for myself … nothing else happened that night though I still couldn't sleep as memories of Emily dying and Michael's devastation kept haunting me every time I closed my eyes … Edward spent most of the night holding me and telling me that everything was going to be ok … I still didn't understand how he could be so accepting of me and was convinced that it was a dream … but the next morning I was brought back to my life with a shock as The Council summoned me for debrief and I had to leave him asleep … typically it was awful and left me questioning myself and my decisions … when they finally finished I went back to Edward's not sure whether or not I would still be welcomed now that the truth had sunk in and to my great surprise he greeted me with open arms as soon as he opened the front door" she said pausing to take a long sip of her drink and looking at each of them both Alice and Jasper were deep in thought and Carlisle had his eyes shut as he was lost in his own memories, "while our parents were away I spent most of my time with Edward while he questioned me about every detail of my hidden life … every time I was convinced that I was going to say something that was going to push him away … but every time he proved me wrong and within a couple of days our relationship had completely progressed … I knew I had found my other half and could no longer consider leaving anymore, when Carlisle and his parents returned two weeks later they both brought with them news of the epidemic that was beginning to spread and I was scared for Edward and his family but knew that there was nothing that I could do … eventually we revealed our relationship to our parents and they were … Carlisle why are you grinning?" she asked suddenly looking at him

"Just remembering how scared Edward was to tell me about the pair of you" he said laughing causing Jasper to smile as he felt his father's emotions, "he was so formal and convinced that I would think that he was not good enough for you … little did he know that his parents and I had been desperate for this to happen all along" he added, "six weeks later into our official courtship the memory that Alice saw happened" she said releasing Alice's earlier vision out to the table for Jasper to see and understand, "when Edward took me out of the house we walked to the local park where he then asked me to marry him … the moment was perfect until I was called away by The Council as Victoria and her mate Robert had put in an appearance … there was a lot of blood shed that night and once I was finished I quickly went to Edward who had been waiting for me to return home … now he knew exactly what I was doing when I was away from him he was even more afraid and I knew that I couldn't keep doing this to him … but I was afraid … not of what The Council would say … but of Carlisle" she said causing her father to look up at her sharply, "I knew that the decision I was going to make … was going to leave him alone and I wasn't sure that I could do that"

"That's why you spent so long trying to convince me that it was worth considering trying to change someone?" he questioned watching her nod her head

"I had always been with you since you were changed and I know that those three years where I left you were difficult and I couldn't bare to do that to you again" she said, "I don't understand" Alice said looking between them causing Bella to sigh

"A peace keeper is able to give up their immortality and continue to age at the same rate as a human for two reasons the first being if they want to die and not be reborn again and the second if they are in love and they have trusted that person with their secret …" she said looking at her hands

"You were going to give up your immortality for him" Jasper said softly causing her to look up at him with tears forming in her eyes, "I was so in love with him and for the first time in both of my lives I resented who I was … but I didn't want to leave Carlisle on his own so I started to get him to practice his control and restraint … meanwhile the wedding preparations went into overdrive as the epidemic came closer and closer the next thing I knew Edward and I were married in a small ceremony and set up in our first home … things were fine for six months I had made up my mind of what I was going to do and had already met with The Council they were not happy over my decision but there was nothing that they could do … I knew that even if our time together was limited I was not willing to live without Edward in my life … then things started to go wrong … Edward's parents got sick with influenza so Carlisle spent increasing amounts of time at the hospital and grew frustrated by the fact that he couldn't do more … Victoria started upping her campaign to turn more humans into newborns baring in mind back in the day things were a lot easier as the police never investigated disappearances properly … disease was rife and people disappeared all the time" she said draining her drink and standing up knowing that she couldn't sit still any longer.

Quickly she moved away from the table and moved over to the black wall which she waved her hand over to reveal they were in a room above the club and they could see lights flashing and people dancing, "busy night tonight" she commented, "Edward's father died and he was a mess … I was so scared for him as I was terrified that I was going to lose him and his mother … I could feel myself getting sick too which scared me even more as I wasn't supposed to be able to get sick but I welcomed it if it was the influenza as it meant that I wouldn't leave Edward alone without anyone. The Council asked me to go on one final mission and now more then ever I wish to god I hadn't agreed as we wouldn't be in this mess now" she said leaning against the window feeling her fists clench before a brief wave of calm spread over her, "thanks J" she said quietly, "Victoria and Robert were continuing their rampage … and typically it was during a fight that one of my new powers revealed themselves … explosions"

"Really?" Jasper asked, "Can we see?" causing her turn around and look around the room cautiously before focusing on a chair at the very back and almost with jazz like hands the chair has exploded, "cool" Alice replied grinning as they all watched the remains of the chair float to the ground, "a peace keeper can learn new powers as they get older and they also retain powers from their past lives but its like anything you have to learn control … that night I had no control … blowing things up left, right and centre … I was a danger not only to myself but to the rest of the team … desperately I tried to remove myself from the fight but I couldn't seem to control any of my powers and typically I ended up being cornered by Robert … I warned him that I had no control and that if he wanted to live he had to move away from me but he wouldn't listen and as he came to attack I threw my hands up in defence and you can probably guess what happened next … I have to say I never want to see a vampire explode at close range ever again" she said with a grim smile. "Victoria wanted revenge for me killing her mate and so she went for the one thing that could hurt me … Edward" she said sliding down into her seat again as she felt her legs begin to shake, Alice and Jasper were both looking intently at her as she forced herself to meet their gaze, "his injuries were severe … she had broken his spine in two places and he was going to die … I couldn't let that happen … so I asked Carlisle for help"

"You asked Carlisle to turn him?" Jasper clarified

"Yes, I loved him so much that I couldn't be without him … plus Carlisle and I had discovered a … complication earlier that day"

"Complication?" Alice asked looked confused

"Would you really refer to your daughter as a complication?" Carlisle asked

"You know that I don't Carlisle but it certainly didn't help matters … it clouded my judgement at the time" Bella shot back

"True" he replied going silent again

"Hang on … you were pregnant?" Jasper asked looking at her

"Yes"

"So Edward is a father?" Alice asked causing Bella to nod her head before throwing out a picture to the table of her daughter, "oh my god she looks like the splitting image of you both … she's so beautiful" Alice said her eyes shining, "what's her name?"

"Elizabeth Ann … she prefers to go by Beth though" Bella replied with a small proud smile on her face "why doesn't he remember any of this though?"

"Because I broke the rules … I allowed an innocent to be changed … The Council came to me to stop Carlisle from changing him though once they realised that I was not going to let them interfere they offered me a compromise they would allow him to be changed if I agreed to stay away from him …"

"To take his memories of you from him?" Jasper clarified again causing her to nod her head, "I just wanted him to live … the life that he should have had was taken from him and I wanted him to be able to have something in some way, shape or form … I also wanted to give him the chance to get to know his daughter" she said as they all descended in silence again


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"You know that you are going to have to come back to the house for a little bit in order to keep up appearances" Alice said after a long time spent in silence each of them processing what had been said that evening, "I know" Bella replied with a sigh as she played with her necklace over and over again, "we will help you" Jasper said feeling the waves of fear and other emotional turmoil coursing through her, "thank you" she replied quietly as she then stood up, "why don't you guys go down to the club for a couple of minutes? I need to see someone regarding some unfinished business" she said causing the others to look at each other, "or I can direct you to a walkway for the house?"

"I should probably head back as I have a shift at the hospital" Carlisle said

"Ok … what about you two?" she asked looking at her younger brother and sister causing them to look at each other, "we should probably head back to so that we can say you have been held back on business" Jasper said

"Sounds like a plan" she said as she led them to the centre of the room before raising her eyes upwards, "walkway to Cullen House, Forks" she said as blue lights started appearing "you promise you are coming back?" Carlisle asked looking at his daughter causing her to sigh, "I promise Dad don't worry you will get wrinkles" she said sticking her tongue out at him causing the others to laugh, "I love you too" he replied with a grin as he disappeared through the tunnel while the other two looked at each other, "it will be fine all you need to do is walk" Bella said sensing hesitation as to whether she was messing with them or not. She watched as they looked at each other before gingerly taking a step through before the tunnel then shut seconds later causing her to sigh.

"They gone?" she heard a voice behind her say

"Yes" she replied as Aaron came to stand next to her

"Bet that was a fun conversation" he said stating the obvious

"Like you would never believe … what you have for me?" she asked

"Jather has just arrived"

"Perfect" she replied sarcastically

"What has he done now?" Aaron asked

"I think he might be selling his network breaking talents to the highest bidder again" she said with a sigh, "what makes you think that?" he asked confused and also slightly concerned, "because somehow Alice is receiving visions of my past … I think someone might be helping Victoria and if I am right that person is Jather or at least connected to him"

"Terrific" he replied with a similar sigh, "just what you need at the moment"

"I know … and that's why we need to work out what is going on before it is too late, can you please do some background checking on him and see what he has been up to of late?" she said as they both turned to walk out of the doors again.

"Can you believe how cool that club was?" Edward heard his sister's voice float strangely from the basement of the house from where he sat on his sofa quietly listening to Clair De Lune, "I must admit I am surprised that we have never heard about it before" said the quiet voice of Jasper as they reached the ground floor of the house, "where have you two been?" Emmett asked bumping into them as he came out of the kitchen, "well first we went to Upstate New York and then we went to a club called PK" Alice said bouncing up and down, "it was so cool and you would not believe the people that go there from the supernatural world"

"Never heard of it" Emmett said sounding strangely put out

"That's because it is exclusive … you can only get to it if you have been there before or you have been invited" Alice said still talking a mile a minute before racing up the stairs and straight into Edward's room, _* so what do you think? *_ she asked throwing herself down on the sofa next to him, "of what?" he asked not bothering to open his eyes hoping without much conviction that she might leave him alone, _* of Bella * _Alice prompted getting impatient "she seems … nice" he said off handily trying to make it appear that he hadn't been thinking about her since he had met her that afternoon when in actually fact she had occupied every single inch of his vampire brain and he couldn't for the life of him working out why. "Nice?" Alice's indignant voice rang through the air causing him to wince, "what else do you want me to say? I only met her this afternoon!" he replied knowing that he was winding her up, "for a non vampire she seems nice" he offered again causing Alice to grin,

"I see what you are doing" she said, "but remember I am Alice and I know everything" she added with a warning shot before she then proceeded to tell him everything that had happened in New York and at the club completely blanking everything that Bella had told them about her past that surprisingly she was able to keep hidden better then she thought without having to sing any annoying tunes.

"Hello Jather … long time no see" Bella said as she walked in the VIP area that the physic was currently sitting in sipping some random concoction that she didn't even want to know what it was but looked like a combination of blood mixed with spirits – disgusting! He was also currently surrounded by a gaggle of girls who were desperate for his attention and were feeling rather put out now that his attention had been diverted by Bella, "Isabella my dear! How are you?" the middle aged man in front of her asked. Jather was a mystery to most … he smelled human, aged like a human but there was something about him aside from his mental abilities that were definitely inhuman but no one really knew what it was. "I am well this evening thank you and yourself?" she asked politely eyeing him up in his smart jeans and white shirt trying to work out what he was up to "I am also well" he replied his speech seemingly coming from a different time, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked sensing that she didn't come over here for conversation, "lose the girls" she said to him as he sighed and indicated for them to leave him causing them to glare at Bella, "might I remind you ladies that if you want to continue coming to PK you need to learn some respect" Bella replied icily causing the girls to gasp as they realised who she was, "apologies" they said as they walked to the bar, "where do you find them?" Bella asked shaking her head in disbelief, "you would be amazed" he replied his dark blue eyes glittering in mirth, "I assume this is not a social visit Isabella so what do you require this time?" he asked knowing that the only reason she ever came to talk to him was when she needed a favour or he had done something wrong, "Jather why do you always think I want something?" Bella asked in a teasing voice

"When do you not?"

"True" she replied before sighing, "Jather have you been contacted recently by anyone wanting you to pass information along about me?"

"You peacekeepers always thinking that the world revolves around you" Jather replied sarcastically, "unfortunately this time it might well do" Bella replied suddenly hearing Aaron in her thoughts before subtly nodding her head to say that she understood, "in answer to your question then no my dear I have not been contacted by anyone"

"Oh Jather, why must you always lie to me?" Bella asked with a bored sigh

"Why must you always assume that I am not telling you the truth?" he countered

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way" Bella replied ignoring the question, "decisions decisions" Jather replied pretending to mull over his options

"Keeping me waiting is not going to make this any easier" she said beginning to get impatient, "I don't appear to have anything to tell you" he said smiling before finding himself suddenly pinned against the wall by Bella's eyes, "let's make this simple Jather, I am not happy that you are lying to me … I know that you are lying to me and in addition I have proof that you are lying to me as for someone who is apparently so bright you do not hide your transactions particularly well" she said a folder materialising in her hands as she watched him struggle against her mental hold and failing miserably, "apparently in the last couple of days you have had three transactions of over $5million dollars placed into your 'very secret bank account' … which even though that was very difficult to find it is the sheer stupidity of the person that transferred it that gave it away … so I will ask again is there anything you would like to tell me?" she asked her eyes turning black as two other peacekeepers came to join her, "no as you can't use violence in here" Jather replied with a grin

"I didn't say I was going to use violence" Bella replied as she went deep into his head probing for information and breaking through his mental barriers, "oh what a surprise" she said sarcastically as she let him go, "once again you have betrayed us for the last time" she said looking at him her eyes black in anger causing him to laugh

"And what are you going to do about it little girl?" Jather asked causing her to raise her eyes skyward, "it's not me you have to worry about … you have a meeting scheduled upstairs" she said with a small smile as his eyes turned panicked as a cyclone appeared in the ceiling, "how mad are they?" he asked looking nervous

"I wouldn't like to pass judgement" Bella replied with a small smile knowing it was probably going to be the last time she saw him as his body lifted up into the tunnel causing the other guests in the club to look at them, "nothing to see" she said, "the powers don't like to be kept waiting" she added as she walked over to Aaron who had been watching discreetly, "well?" he asked having got her the information but not read anything, "it was James" she replied downing a shot of tequila

"Damm" he replied as he run his hand though his blond hair, "so what now?" he asked her in concern, "well Alice now knows the truth so that is not a problem … my father was right though they have changed their tact and now it is going to be difficult" she said as she left the bar and headed upstairs.

"Carlisle you were right" Bella said on the phone to her father once she was safely in her apartment, "I had hoped I wasn't" he replied from his office where he was supposed to be taking a break, "I know it seems Victoria is going for a new approach but they won't get anything else now as they have been blocked again"

"And the culprit?"

"In a meeting with the powers … he won't be coming out anytime soon" she said grimly, "oh dear" Carlisle replied with a chuckle knowing what that meant

"Yeah rather him then me" she said a small smile breaking out on her face, "but this does leave me with a problem"

"Edward?"

"Yes, she has gone for a new approach this time which makes me even more wary as I now can't predict what she is going to do now" she said with a sigh

"I will help you sweetie I promise, are you on your way back to the house?"

"You really want me back there?" she asked in amazement

"You are my daughter of course I do … at least meet me for a walk when I am off shift and then we can have a run and talk"

"Only as it is you dad" she replied smiling, "love you" she added as she set up a walkway for the mansion "love you too" Carlisle replied smiling as he hung up the phone.

* * *

**I am hoping to get the next chapters up tomorrow night but please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Hey Bella can you show me how strong you are?" Emmett asked playfully smiling at the brunette as soon as the she walked through the kitchen door having been waiting for her to return ever since Alice and Jasper had come. He had been thinking about this for a while causing Edward to chuckle from upstairs at the thoughts of him trying to be fairly certain that he would be able to take her, "do you really want to put yourself through another Mario Kart incident again?" she asked playfully causing him to nod his head "ok … why don't we make it interesting?" Bella replied with a grin having only just walked through the front door to be greeted by the bear like form of her brother with Jasper standing behind him, "go on" he replied,

"If I can take you I get to borrow that wicked looking jeep whenever I want for the next year" she said knowing that the jeep was his pride and joy

"And if I win you and the peace keepers have to join us for a baseball game where us Cullens will kick your arses" Emmett said grinning dismissing the idea of losing his jeep instantly as he knew that it would never happen in a million years "deal" she replied holding out her hand for him to shake before gripping his hand so tightly that he winced, "you might want to make it best out of three though as I have to go to work later" she said releasing his hand laughing as she walked away causing him to wonder if he had just made a gigantic mistake, "oh dear Emmett you second guessing yourself now?" Jasper asked in an amused voice sensing his brother's apprehension, "of course not … in fact why don't you come and watch?"

"Oh believe me I would not miss this for the world … in fact I might just get Rosalie and a camcorder" he replied shouting for his sister as Emmett made his way to the gym sensing that he might be about to get more then his arse kicked.

Upstairs Edward had heard Bella's arrival and Emmett's suddenly panicked thoughts after issuing his challenge to her causing him to quietly chuckle whilst also trying to fight the urge to round down the stairs to see her. He tried to probe her thoughts again and got the same result causing him to sigh as he debated internally what to do, if he ran down to where she was without being called he would look desperate but if he waited until she had beaten Emmett in round 1 then he could make it appear quite casual and that he was coming downstairs to investigate the noises from the gym. "Rosalie?" he heard Jasper call as his sister came out of her room

"What?" she asked in annoyance

"You want to watch Emmett get his arse kicked by a girl?" Jasper asked causing her to laugh, "Sounds like fun" she replied as they quickly flew down the stairs causing Edward's dead heart to become painful as he realised that they were talking about Bella. He was not used to feeling like a teenager in high school so desperate to see someone that he had only met a couple of hours ago, so far in those hours she had consumed his every thought and even though his head was currently telling him to say away from her he already knew that that was no longer an option as every fibre of his being seemed to be screaming for her and he hadn't even touched her yet! Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair and decided to go for a run round the house perimeter under he was ready to put in an appearance and quickly jumped through the open window.

"Em? You sure you want to do this?" Bella asked with a smile on her face as she stood in the gym looking across at him, "of course" he said keeping his face carefully neutral as he watched an ipod appear out of nowhere and settled into it's place on the docking station, "ok then … lets do this" she said as the music began to play Katy Perry's Hot 'n' Cold and her clothes instantly shifted into a pair of black ¾ length jogging bottoms and tight blue top, "cool" Emmett said again in amazement as he watched his baby sisters' powers in actions again. "Ok … the rules are if you can tackle me and get me on the floor you win" she said taking up a defensive position, "whenever you are ready" she said with a grin.

He had been running in lazy circuits around the house in the early dawn trying to distract himself from racing in there but failing as he was reading the others thoughts to see what was happening down in the gym, his unneeded breath had got caught in his mouth as he had watched her shift her clothes from the ones that she had been wearing the day before to a figure hugging gym outfit and he felt his mouth drop open even if he was watching it second hand. In the past twenty four hours that he had known her Edward had realised three things the first being that he loved the colour blue on her, the second that he wanted to know every single thing about her and her life and third he had fallen unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her the minute that he had been introduced to her.

"Come on Emmett is that the best you can do?" Bella called in amusement over the sound of the music as Emmett tried to tackle her for the tenth time and failing miserably causing amusement from the side of the gym as Jasper and Rose looked on both with smiles on their faces and desperately trying not to laugh at the sight of the big bear actually being beaten for a change "you are reading my mind" Emmett grumbled "actually I'm not but I am reading your moves … you need to become less predictable in your strategy … use your vampire skills … hone your senses … don't rely on brute strength" she said as she stood in front of him again, "again" she said crouching into an attack stance keeping her eyes firmly on him as he poised to move before he hit an invisible brick wall, "wait" she said holding up her hand her attention suddenly diverted elsewhere, "now?" she questioned into thin air as she turned to face the mirror, "can't someone else? … fine … show me" she said looking intently at the mirror ignoring the confused looks from the Cullens as Alice raced down the stairs, "Bella I have just had a vision … never mind" she said seeing her sister was already on it, "what's going on?" Jasper asked his wife sensing her fear

"A vision has just come through the network that needs Bella's attention" she replied watching intently, "how many in the van? … All human? … Give me a visual of their route" she said as the mirror changed and they could now see what Bella was seeing which was a dark country road, "there" she said after careful thought touching the road at a certain point, "I will intercept them there … I will need some transport" she said before looking over her shoulder, "Emmett? What's the going negotiation rate on the use of an all terrain jeep?" she asked casually smirking knowing that she had already won the jeep "regular combat sessions and a chance at some action" he replied instantly grinning knowing that even in the face of defeat if you couldn't beat then, then you had to join them "done" she said smiling, "set up a walkway at the end of the driveway to exit 3 miles north of the intercept point … five minutes" she said turning around properly to face the group that had now gathered behind her, "sorry about that but as you can probably guess I now have to go" she said as her gym clothes transformed into black skin tight jeans, blue vest and black leather jacket, "cool" Alice said her eyes shining as Edward walked in finally giving up and wanting to see her, "you shouldn't be happy about that Alice it means that she doesn't need to go shopping … ever" he said with a smirk on his face causing hers to fall,

"but Bella loves me of course she will go shopping with me" she said pouting causing Bella to laugh, "you are right Ali I do love you already so I will humour you … one shopping trip …" she said watching as the pixie jumped up and down excitedly, "but after I get back" she said causing her to calm down slightly "well as fun as this is … I need to go … Emmett you ok driving?" she asked as he nodded his head,

"Do you need anymore help?" Jasper asked keen to see Bella in action

"Actually now that you mention it … probably … I need a road block if anyone is interested?" she asked looking around.

Seconds later, Bella, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were jumping up into the high jeep as Emmett gunned the engine causing the garage doors to open, Alice and Rosalie has opted to stay at the house though Bella had the strangest feeling that they would be heading to the shops as soon as they had left, "Em? Head down the driveway but make sure that when you hit the last bend you are going less then 80 got it?"

"Yes" he said as he blazed out and headed down the dark driveway at 120

"Walkway is opening in … 3 … 2 … 1" Bella said counting down as they all saw beads of light appear in the dark night, "wow" Jasper said impressed as the jeep slowed down, "why less then 80?" Edward questioned as they passed through the lights and entered the vortex, "because at the speeds we drive what would happen if you excited the walkway and then suddenly found an obstacle in your way?" she said from where she sat in the front seat, "the vehicle or whoever is on the other side would be crushed like a pancake" Jasper summarised,

"Exactly" Bella replied, "we are about to get to the end … Em when we do I need you to cover 3 miles in under 30 seconds"

"Got it" he said as they suddenly saw trees and a dark lonely country road

"We are clear … go!" she said as they suddenly felt the jeep speed up, "at the intercept point I need you to swing the jeep round to block the road, there are two vans heading towards us with ten occupants in them all human … seven bad three that need to be protected" as they arrived at the fore mentioned site where Emmett then pulled a handbrake turn causing them to slide to the side "why are the peace keepers taking such an interest in this?"" Edward asked hating that he didn't know what she was thinking, "Because they have kidnapped a family"

"Why?" Jasper asked causing her to sigh

"Because the boy is a potential"

"Potential? Potential peace keeper?" Jasper verified

"Yes … his gifts started activating a week ago … unfortunately in front of people that want to use him for their own means … they just haven't factored me into the situation" she said climbing down from the jeep, "they will be here in under a minute … Emmett I need you and Jasper to take out the first van it has five men on board heavily armed, do with them what you will … they need to be incapacitated for the authorities to deal with them … but they must not see you … understand?" as they both nodded their heads, "Edward and I will deal with the second van … twenty seconds" she said keeping her eyes firmly ahead as Edward came to stand on one side of her while Emmett and Jasper stood on the opposite side, "how are you going to stop them?" Edward asked as they could see headlights in the distance causing Bella to smirk "they are going to hit a roadblock" she said

"Meaning?" he pressed

"Watch" she said as the lights closed in further as she raised her left hand and a blue shield went up before she sent it out into the distance freezing the vans as they were moving, "cool" Emmett said with his eyes shining

"Have fun boys" she said as she and Edward took off to the second van.

"What's going on?" the driver of the first van asked finding that they had come to a sudden stop even with the engine running and according to the speedo they were currently going 80, "I don't know but I don't like it" said his passenger nervously fingering his gun, "do you think that it's the kid who has done this?" the driver asked again before his door was then ripped off by a seemingly invisible force and he was pulled from the van.

"Take the two in the front I will go for the family" Bella said quickly to Edward as they sprinted over to the van, he nodded his head and quickly yanked the doors of before moving in a blur to avoid being seen, she quickly ran to the back and pulled the doors open to see the frightened huddled parents of her vision look at her with panic stricken eyes, "it is ok I am not here to hurt you" she said holding up her hands in a calming posture, "my name is Bella and I am here to help you" she said watching as the man and woman slowly moved away from each other, "my son …" the woman began indicating to a sealed compartment with a shaking hand, "it's ok I will get him" Bella replied as she came into the van, "my friends are waiting for you outside go and I will get Cameron" she said as they looked at each other warily, "go it is safe I promise" she said as they quickly left the van leaving her to go over to the compartment, she was inwardly surprised that there was actually room for the little boy in there and for him to be able to breathe but she knew that she couldn't focus on that as she quickly broke the human lock on the lid with ease and lifted it up to reveal a small boy huddled up into a ball with tears streaming down his face, "Cameron? My name is Bella you are ok" she said as the little boy raised his head and she saw how scared he was slowly she lifted her hand towards him and stroked his brown hair, "I am going to pick you up and take you to your parents now ok?" she said as she held out her arms to him as he held out his to her, "ok lets go" she said once he was safely nestled in them with his head hidden in her hair trying to hide himself from the outside world, "it's ok sweetheart they are not going to hurt you again" she promised as she stood up and headed for the exit.

Edward saw Bella carrying out a small child and felt his mouth drop open in surprise causing her to look up at him, "tell me that it's not him" he said in horror and disbelief

"Then I would be lying" she replied

"How old is he?" he asked

"He is three" she said sadly, "Cameron I need you to trust me ok? I will get you out of this I promise" as the little boy nodded her head before looking up at Edward

"I like the green light round you" he said quietly causing Edward to look at him confused and Bella to laugh, "what light?" he asked him

"That's a conversation for another time" Bella replied smiling at the little boy and enjoying Edward's confusion as she jumped down from the van, "did you get his parents?" she asked changing the subject before her attention shifted to the front of the van, "you are not taking the boy" the man said angrily waving a gun around thinking of how much money he stood to lose if he let her take him "if you want him then you will have to go through me" Bella replied calmly as she passed Cameron to Edward who looked concerned at being so close to him before he realised that Bella wanted her hands free, _* you will be fine *_ she said to him silently, "not a problem" the man said as he fired the gun straight at Bella's head who continued to stand there calmly watching the bullet come towards her before reaching out and grabbing it, "in all my years on this earth I still find it hard to believe that something so small could do so much damage" she said watching as the man's face turned into disbelief,

"Who are you?" he asked in a staggered voice

"I think you mean what am I and in answer to that I am your worst nightmare" she said watching as the man charged at her with his fists up, "get to the jeep" she said to Edward as she crouched into a defensive position and dodged as a fist was thrown her way before blocking the next one as she then using human strength elbowed him in the stomach before turning around and hitting him in the head with a spinning hi-kick.

Quickly realising that it wasn't enough to take him, she came down she quickly regained her stance and ducked as he swung for her before hitting him with a combination of punches and kicks the last one sending him flying into the van behind him. "If you want to continue fighting … I can either end this right here or you can run but I will make sure you are found … your choice" she said to him as she held him against the van before quickly realising that she could hear sirens in the distance, "never mind" she said as she knocked him unconscious and quickly sped to the waiting jeep.

"I need a walkway for Prairie Point Boulevard, Florida" she said into the phone for appearances sakes as she sat in the back with the family who were huddled up in fear still with Jasper sitting on the other side trying to calm them down, "twenty seconds? Perfect" she said snapping the phone shut and turning to face Emmett, "Em slow to 80 and in twenty you will see the tunnel"

"On it" he said as she turned to the family once again

"Are you ok?" she asked in concern

"What was that?" the mother asked looking at her causing her to sigh

"You will have to accept that there is a lot that you will not understand tonight but as you probably know by now your son is different from other children his age … he is more advanced and you have probably noticed that he comments on colours surrounding people" she said as she looked at Cameron who had refused to move away from her and was currently sat on her lap but holding onto his mother's hand "yes" the father replied nodding his head causing the others in the vehicle to look at Bella waiting for an explanation as they entered the walkway, "Cameron is a very special little boy … he has gifts that can be used for great things … the colours that he sees are the colours of peoples …souls" she said breaking off and watching them for their reactions and feeling the three vampires shock at what she had just said as the walkway opened and they sped through it. "Cameron is going to do great things but like all humans he will learn the difference between right and wrong from those that he trusts … his parents … I know that you didn't ask for this but he is truly gifted and he will be shown how to use those gifts though your lives will be very different from what you thought they would be" she said wondering if the family would be strong enough to deal with it together and trying to shut up her gut instinct which was currently telling her no, she made a mental note that she would need to check up on them regularly to make sure that Cameron was ok. "So what happens now?" his mother asked holding tightly onto her little boy, "now you get to go back to your normal lives, you will be under my protection and you will continue to treat Cameron the same as you always have until he is ready"

"Ready for what?" his father asked looking at her confused but Bella knew that that wasn't for her to say yet, "now is not the time for that … once you have had a decent nights sleep we will talk again" she replied indicating to Jasper that she wanted them knocked out as the walkway came to a close on an estate, "number 4651" Bella said to Emmett as he drove through the estate before pulling up outside a blue house, "Emmett, Edward can you carry his parents to their room please?" she asked as she picked up Cameron and carried him to his room ignoring the mess of the signs of struggle between them and their captors.

Gently she laid the little boy down in his bed before he slowly opened his eyes, "Bella?" he said

"Yes?" she asked quietly surprised that he was awake again

"Thank you for saving me" he said looking at her with his dark brown eyes

"That is not a problem" she replied crouching down to his level where he was now clutching a teddy bear, "I want you to promise me something" she said reaching into her pocket, "if you ever need me for whatever reason I want you to take this stone and think of me ok?" she said passing him a purple coloured stone that shrank down to fit in his hand, "ok" he replied sleepily his eyes shutting as he clutched hold of the stone in his tiny hand, "stay safe" she said quietly as she left the room to where the others were waiting in the living room, "damm this place is a mess" Jasper said as he surveyed the destruction, "it will take them ages to clean this" he added causing her to smile slightly, "it's ok" she said as she raised her hand and all of a sudden things were flying back into place once again, "I am so jealous of you right now" Emmett said wishing desperately that he was able to do things like that, "we had better go" Bella said "I will need to send someone over from liaison to speak with them in the morning" she added as they walked out of the house and back to the jeep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"What's the plan now?" Edward asked once they were back in the jeep annoyed again that he couldn't read Bella's thoughts, "well I will need to send a liaison officer over to see them tomorrow to explain further about Cameron and his abilities" Bella replied from where she sat opposite him on the back seat, "why didn't you just do it yourself?" Emmett asked driving through the darkened streets

"Because they have had enough to deal with for one day besides my main job is to help train new peace keepers with their abilities plus run all of the businesses I own, we also have specially trained peace keepers to go and talk to parents of newborn peace keepers as it can be a lot to deal with" she said with a sigh

"How did your parents react when they found out about you?" Jasper asked curiously causing her to involuntarily tense up, "not well" she managed to say without sounding too off balance, "Carlisle took it much better" she added with a grin, "Emmett the walkway is dead ahead it will take us back to the house and then I am going to have to love you and leave you for a bit" she said realising it was that time once again

"Again?" Emmett asked his face pouting at the thought of no one to play with

"Unfortunately yes … I need to go and grab a couple of hours sleep before my meetings tomorrow"

"You need sleep?" Emmett asked looking confused

"What meetings?" Edward asked both of them at the same time causing her to laugh shortly as they enter the tunnel again, "yes Emmett I need to sleep, not very often mind you probably about one or two hours across the week but it recharges me … and my meetings tomorrow are centring round new artists for PK records providing the other things don't get in the way like they normally do" she said with a small smile

"Do you need to leave us to sleep?" Jasper asked looking at her over his shoulder from the passenger seat, "no why?" she asked looking confused as she didn't know where he was going with this, out of the corner of her eye she saw Edward nod his head in agreement at Jasper before glaring at Emmett who had started smirking, "that's settled then" Jasper said with a grin as he settled back in his seat again causing Bella to look around the jeep confused, "ok kinda confused here" she said

"Well we don't want you to go anywhere so we have decided you are staying with us"

"You want me to stay with you?" she asked in disbelief as they exited the walkway to the bottom of the Cullen driveway "you are not scared about staying with a hoard of vampires are you?" Edward asked her curiously causing her to scoff,

"Of course not but when was the last time you had someone sleeping in your house?" she asked them as they all came back with one answer

"Never" they replied in unison as they pulled into the garage

"Exactly … I don't want to put any of you out" she said trying to be tactful about it whilst trying to hide both her want to stay and desperation to get away "you won't be as we all need to hunt except for Edward so the only one you will be putting out is him" Jasper replied with a carefully controlled grin

"And I sure he won't be complaining having a pretty girl all to himself" Emmett cackled earning him a slap from both Jasper and Edward for different reasons, "ouch!" he said rubbing his head as they climbed out of the jeep and walked into the house, "why do I have the feeling there is no choice" Bella replied tiredly

"You are absolutely right" Edward replied with a chuckle causing her insides to melt as she saw his light hearted expression again for the first time in eighty years making her ache to touch him and feel safe and protected in his arms again, sighing she knew that her options were fairly limited to either agreeing to stay and be alone with him or teleporting out and being shouted at later, "ok" she replied with a forced smile

"The others have already gone so we should go catch up with them" Jasper said as Emmett opened his mouth to say something most likely crude judging by the look on Edward's face before Jasper pulled him out the door leaving them alone together.

"So are you tired now?" Edward asked politely as the silence hung in the air between them, "not at the moment I just need to wind down slightly" she said struggling to find her voice and trying to appear calm with him, "you are more then welcome to come and listen to some music in my room if you wish?" he said wanting to close the distance between them but because he couldn't read her mind he didn't know whether it was acceptable for her, inwardly he sighed again realising that over the years since he had had his extra ability he had become lazy with looking out for signals, he had become so used to girls throwing themselves at him that he hadn't even needed to try and make an effort with them; but now for the first time he wanted to be able to read another girl's thoughts and he couldn't which was infuriating, and by the same token he wished she could be like other girls and give him a signal that she felt even an hint of anything for him but then he rationalised that if she were like other girls that he went to school with then he would of lost interest in her by now. 'It's typical' he thought with a smile causing Bella to raise her eyebrows at him, "something funny?" she asked

"No just a random thought" he replied holding out his hand to her which after a moment or two of hesitation she took placing her warm hand into his ice cold one causing her to gasp, "sorry" he said quietly trying to release his hand assuming it was because he was too cold for her warm hand, upset and annoyed especially since he could an electrical current currently shooting up his arm, but to his surprise she held tightly onto his hand though he sensed she wasn't using her full strength which surprised him, "it's ok" she said, "it just took me by surprise that's all" she said still keeping her distance from him but not to the same degree that she had before causing his body to scream out with achievement as he led her up the stairs to his room.

They walked up a flight of stairs and down the corridor past Carlisle's study that she had been in before towards the crucifix that he kept, "I still don't know why he carts that damm thing around" Bella muttered to herself as she past it causing Edward to chuckle before sobering up, "I still don't understand how you have managed to evade me all of this time especially as you have known Carlisle longer then me" he said causing her to sigh, "unfortunately the needs of my work have often come between my father and I but I have always continued to watch out for all of you" she said as he led her up the next flight of stairs and squeezing her hand reassuringly, "I am sorry" he said "I didn't mean to make you feel bad" he said feeling guilty

"It's ok Edward" she said squeezing his hand back trying to reassure him that he had not upset her as he led her into his south facing room with a wall sized window like the room below it, Bella remembered that Esme had redesigned the house to have the whole back side of the house in glass as it was the one place that the Cullens didn't have to hide themselves. "Wow" she said as she dropped his hand and walked further into the room taking everything in, the western wall was completely covered with shelf after shelf of CDs, that would rival her own collection, in the corner next to the shelves was a sophisticated looking sound system. Completing the room was a wide black leather sofa; the floor was covered with a thick golden carpet and from the walls hung with heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade, "acoustics?" she said grinning as she heard the music being switched on and Clair de Lune being played, "Debussy too?" as he nodded his head twice

"You have a good ear for music" he said in amazement causing her to smirk having heard it all before as he watched her sit down on the leather sofa leaning back in order to stretch out and attempt to relax.

_BPOV_

_Ok could my life get anymore surreal? I have managed to go eighty years without seeing my husband I turn up at my father's house for less then twenty four hours and of course sod's law who do I bump into … Edward!_

_Today has been exhausting trying to play my part and act like I don't know him … act like I don't want to run to him, throw my arms around him, kiss him and never let him go. I have loved and missed him since the day that I lost him … it has been like walking around with a massive hole inside of me that was made slightly better by our daughter is wasn't always enough to fix me. I wasn't sure what was better to still be without him and have him locked in my memories or this … to have him in my line of vision to remember everything about him and our lives together but to look in his and see no sign of recognition no hint of love or any of the promises that he made to me all those years ago … I felt like I was dying all over again. The sparks were still there though … he still has the ability to touch me and instantly everything else in the world around me dims leaving me nothing but him in my line of vision; when he touched me I gasped not because of the different temperature of his skin but because the memory that I had had of him touching me before could never match up to the actual sensation if I hadn't of been controlled I swear to god that there would have been lightening in the sky but that would of given me away completely._

_I could feel my body screaming out for sleep, normally I loved it when it was time to sleep as I could then slip into my memories of him but why in gods name would I want to do this when I have him living and breathing … well as close to as living and breathing as possible next to me? But I could feel myself start to yawn and knew that it was only a matter of time before sleep over took me I knew I had to make this last as long as possible as I didn't know if I would ever get another chance to do this. _

Edward watched as she lay back on the sofa while he pretended to flip through CDs, he could see that she was struggling to stay focused but for some reason she was unwilling to go to sleep making his curious as to what was so important about staying awake. "I will still be here in the morning" he chuckled as again he watched her head drop, "I know" she slurred, "I just feel very rude for falling asleep on you" she added sleepily, "Bella" he said getting shivers whenever he spoke her name allowed, "you need to sleep and since we both appear to be immortal we have all the time in the world for you to be conscious" he said smiling slightly

"I just can't seem to let go no matter how tired I am" she said quietly as he walked over and sat down next to her before starting to hum the tune that he had played earlier on the piano, "that sounds familiar" she said half asleep before he had even got part way through causing his forehead to crease in confusion whilst continuing to hum until he heard her breathing even out into a sleeping pattern.

_EPOV_

_The tune sounds familiar??? I know that I have heard it before but I am unable to place where but how could she of? I am so confused and I dislike how she seems to have all the answers to my questions but doesn't appear to be able to share them with me. I sat and watched her sleeping on my sofa and seeing how she lost the tense and poker look on her face once she had gone into a deep sleep and I wondered why she seemed to look like that when she was awake … like she was carrying around the weight of the world on her shoulders. I felt my spirits lift as I saw her unconsciously smile in her sleep and I wondered what she was dreaming about hoping beyond hope that it was me as I know now that if I could sleep I would be dreaming of her and only her._

_The urge to beat Emmett senseless for his earlier comment was still in the back of my mind for when he returned, as when he realised that Bella needed somewhere to sleep all the crude thoughts of what he and Rosalie got up to when they needed to 'sleep' were then replaced with what Bella and I could get up to. My brother with the complete and utter one track mind! I swear he never used to be like this until Rosalie got her nails into him and then he became unbearable. _

_Though I also had a small urge to beat Jasper too for suggesting that she stay with me in the first place, I thought that the annoying pixie would have some part to play in this but so far she had stayed strangely quiet on the subject … almost too quiet and I was beginning to become suspicious. But then the other part of me had realised that I was excited to have her here with me, true I hadn't anticipated her falling asleep on my sofa but I definitely was not disappointed by it in the slightest._

_After watching her sleep for thirty minutes I was amazed to see that time had moved so quickly but I realised that I had been so engrossed in watching her sleep that for me time had ceased to have any meaning and I knew that I could continue to do this forever if she would have me … that thought both scared me and made me feel almost human once again so I sat and continued to watch her completely entranced by even the simplest movements until she then shifted in her sleep and ended up leaning against me causing me to feel like my dead heart would burst out of my chest with longing for her. Gently I shifted us so that I was now lying down on the sofa with her half on my chest; feeling her lying on my chest was feeling familiar and I was beginning to get frustrated as to why it felt like I was going through a massive case of déjà vu. As she sighed again in her sleep and moved closer to me I felt myself automatically relax as I inhaled the scent of her hair which smelt of strawberries and her overall scent which smelt of__freesia which I had a feeling if she were human it would stun me but since peace keeper blood was apparently not as potent there was no problem._

_Silently I sighed as I thought of all the things that I wanted to happen with Bella, mentally forming a list to give me something to work towards. Currently what I was doing with Bella lying asleep in my arms with her scent surrounding me was probably middle of the list that already growing, for now though I was content just to have her in my arms._

"What took you so long?" Rosalie asked in her haughty voice when Emmett and Jasper finally caught up to them, the rest of the family had already been out for an hour hunting, "we were busy kicking butt" Emmett said as he raced to his wife and swung her around in his arms, "put me down" she screamed at him with a small smile on her face at seeing him so happy, "was Bella successful in rescuing Cameron?" Carlisle asked as Alice and Esme were still some distance off hunting mountain lions, "she most certainly was … she is very impressive in action" Jasper replied remembering her fighting stance she had taken and the level of control she had to keep it to human level, "she definitely is" Carlisle agreed remembering how hard she had worked with him when he was a newborn and had no idea of his true strength, "where is she now?" he asked as Emmett and Rosalie raced off to hunt again

"She is back at the house with Edward sleeping" Jasper said calmly causing him to look sharply at his son, "are you sure that was a wise idea?" he asked once he checked to make sure that the others were out of range, "Edward is falling for her" Jasper replied simply having read his brothers emotions earlier causing Carlisle to sigh, "maybe this will finally end well" he said quietly

"Maybe" Jasper agreed hesitating about asking something else but Carlisle noticed

"What else is wrong Jasper?"

"Cameron mentioned something to Edward about a green light surrounding him and when asked about it Bella said that he sees souls … but we are dead how is that possible that he could see Edwards?" he asked causing Carlisle to smile knowing he was about to win a bet, "I will leave that one for Bella to explain" he said before racing off to locate his wife leaving Jasper in the small clearing thinking until Alice jumped on his back and kissed his neck breaking him from his thoughts as he then ran off with her on his back.

* * *

**Thank you very much to all that have read and reviewed so far! I also apologise as I was unaware that I was not accepting anonymous reviews - this has now been corrected, I do welcome all feedback that you have!**

**I am hoping to post a couple of more chapters over the next couple of days as the story is mostly finished but I am making corrections along the way so apologies in advance if it takes me slightly longer to post then normal - happy reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

_BPOV_

_About two hours later I felt the sleep cycle begin to end and as per usual I woke up feeling slightly disoriented due to the fact that sleep wasn't always so natural to me. At first when I woke I was confused as to where I was … I had initially thought that I would be in my bed in the apartment above PK but upon seeing the darken fabric on the walls I remembered that I had last been in Edward's room listening to music, the second thought that I had was I was lying down on something cold and hard._

_Please no … I thought to myself as realisation began to seep in as I felt an arm around my waist and I realised that if you took away the stone feeling and the cold then this was familiar position to eighty years ago. Moving slightly I raised my head and looked into the topaz eyes of Edward Cullen feeling my heart and my body freeze I knew that a blush was creeping onto my face as his gaze held mine, his face holding a small smile but his eyes holding a hint of something … fear possibly? Nerves maybe? Probably exactly the same look as I currently had on my face … this was bound to be an interesting conversation!_

Bella raised her head and looked up into the eyes of the vampire who had captured her heart and felt the blush on her cheeks, "good morning" Edward said in his velvet tones, "good morning" she mumbled trying to make her voice sound steady

"Did you sleep well?" he asked not releasing her from his arms nor did she appear to want to be released, "very well thank you" she replied, "though I am sorry that I do appear to of stopped you from doing anything else tonight" she said feeling guilty

"Bella? Do you truly believe that if I didn't want to be in this position then I would still be here?" he asked his voice full of amusement as he took in her blush and found it endearing, "depends are you still able to move with me on you?" she asked with a grin that didn't feel or looked forced, "as much as I would like to prove that theory … I am more then comfortable right where I am" he said with a crooked smile that melted her insides, "suck up" she said starting to feel dazzled by his presence, "do you miss it?" she asked

"Sleeping?" he asked looking at her as she nodded her head in clarification, "occasionally" he replied as he ran his fingers lightly up and down her arms leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake, "I remember I used to dream about becoming older and being drafted to serve my country to then come back, marry and settle down with my own family …" he said breaking off as he saw Bella tense, "is everything ok?" he asked concerned seeing the odd expression on her face, "yes" she said quickly as she heard her phone ring from across the room, rather then go and get it knowing that if she moved away from him she would have to stay away from him once again she held up her hand and her phone flew straight into it, "impressive" breathed Edward as she looked at the caller id and sighed, "Isabella Cullen" she said in a business voice causing Edward to look at her in surprise both that she used the surname and how well it suited her, "Hi Bella it's Angela how are you?"

"I am well thank you yourself?"

"Good thanks … I was just ringing with your scheduled today if you have time?"

"Actually I am on my way in now could we meet up when I get there and you can walk me through it? I should be there in about twenty minutes" Bella said reluctantly sitting up knowing that it was time to go back to her life again, while Edward silently protested at the loss of her warmth "Ok I will be waiting for you is there anything you would like on arrival?"

"I would love a large mocha … I had a few problems waking up this morning"

"That would be the sleep cycle for you" Angela said laughing as Edward looked surprised again as Bella said goodbye and ended the conversation, before turning back to Edward again.

"What?" she asked looking at him in confusion seeing the look on his face

"Isabella Cullen?" he questioned

"The surname belongs to my father" she replied having dropped the use of Masen when she had finally accepted that he was not coming back, "what name did you have before Carlisle?" Edward asked

"Swan" she replied, "but as soon as I started moving around with Carlisle I dropped that as it was easier to be have the same surname" she said not adding that she didn't want anything to remind her of her parents, "who is Angela?" he asked having heard the whole conversation and made the assumption that it was someone she worked with, "she is I guess my PA/Overseer of Operations for both divisions of PK Records" she said

"Both divisions?" he queried again finding it really irritating that he couldn't simply pull the information that he wanted from her brain, "yes to put simply we have the human division and the supernatural division" she said causing him to laugh his musical laugh, "what you think that just because we are immortal we don't deserve to have the same opportunities as the humans?" she asked looking at him

"True" he replied seeing where she was coming from

"I need to be going" she said from where she sat

"I wish you didn't" Edward thought he had said quietly enough but apparently not as she turned to look at him in surprise, "I have been here three days and you are all acting like I have been here forever" she said in forced amusement

"Well its not often we meet people that we connect with instantly" he said trying to cover up his slip up, "hmmm well I guess I am just fantastic" Bella replied sarcastically as she moved out of his embrace and immediately felt her body protest at the loss of him which was currently what Edward was feeling, as she stood up she looked out of the window and saw that the sun was starting to come up and realised that now would be a good time to leave so she changed her clothes into a wrap round black dress that fell to mid-thigh with knee high boots and sky blue cardigan leaving her hair to fall in soft waves down her back, "how do I look?" she asked seeing Edward sitting there with his mouth unconsciously open as he stood up and walked over to her, "you look beautiful" he replied when he was able to speak again reaching out and gently touching her cheek, "thank you" she blushed at the compliment, as they heard the others on their way back, "I had best see dad before I go" she said breaking her gaze with him and moving out of physical contact with him as she quickly ran out the door leaving Edward to run his fingers through his hair in annoyance at his family's timing before he quickly followed her down.

"Hi dad" Bella said as she ran down the stairs and put her arms around him welcoming him home, "hi baby girl" he replied with a grin glad that she was still here, "Did you sleep ok?" he asked her looking at her to make sure that she was ok

"Fine thank you" she replied as she saw him look at her outfit

"You got an office day today?" he asked

"Oh yes" she replied before blocking them off again _* I will keep looking out for signs of movement but at the moment I have to continue on as normal *_

_* I know and that is ok * _he replied understanding _* how was it last night? *_

_* it was good and bad it felt … like coming home * _she replied with a sad smile as he nodded his head in understand again as he saw where she was coming from as he put his arm around her in a comfort gesture while Edward looked between them both realising that he was being excluded from their talk, "oh my god Bella I love your outfit!" Alice said as she quickly raced through the door and throw her arms around her sister, "thank you Alice" Bella said laughing at the little pixie and her excitement, "I have to go to work" she said as everyone sighed in disappointment, "if you are bored enough you could always come with me?" she offered and then promptly regretted it as the only two that turned her down were Esme and Carlisle and the thought of having Emmett round the building causing chaos made her stomach sink so she made a mental note to keep him to the supernatural side as much as possible, she also wondered why after surviving so long without her new brothers and sisters she now could not leave them alone but whenever she was with them she could feel herself being lifted and even though it hurt to be around Edward he still managed to make her smile and laugh, "come on then we had better be going" she said, "we will have to go in cars as it is less conspicuous …" she said breaking off as she saw Alice jumping up and down, "we can take Rosalie's BMW and Edward's Volvo" she said causing Bella to inwardly sigh as she saw what the rest of the family were trying to do which wasn't their fault but Carlisle, Alice and Jasper really should know better, "fine" she agreed as Rosalie smiled happy that she could drive her convertible, "we are heading to LA so I will set up a walkway at the end of the drive again, Em do you remember the walkway rules?" she asked seeing him nod his head, "good I guess it makes sense for you to go with Rosalie and for me with Edward if he is happy to drive as you and I are the only ones that have driven through them before" causing the others to affirm the plan, "Bella?" she heard Esme say as they started to move out, "yes?" she replied looking at her father's wife and smiling

"My children have been hogging you completely I would like to spend some time with you when you get back if that would be possible?" she said smiling back at Carlisle's daughter, "Esme I would love that" Bella agreed as Esme pulled her into a hug whilst the others complained about how unfair it was, "you children have to learn to share" Esme said in a stern voice causing them all to lower their heads and reply, "yes mom" which made Bella laugh

"Come on let's go" she said as they all raced off to the different cars leaving Carlisle and Esme to talk, "she is settling in well" Esme said happily causing Carlisle to sigh

"Yes … but I am not sure how long she will stay for" he said

"I think if Edward has his way she will stay forever" Esme said with a soft smile noticing the troubled look on Carlisle's face, "what is wrong dearest?" she asked in concern, "I just hope it works" he said leaving her to think that it was because he was worried she wouldn't stay rather then because she couldn't especially when Edward found out the truth he knew that his son might not be strong enough to overcome the fact that he had been lied to, "thank you my dear for being accepting of Bella though … I know it wasn't easy and I should of told you about her before"

"I know that you had your reasons and that is enough for me" she said before going into his arms, "now you are not due back to the hospital for a while and we have an empty house …" she said letting her voice trail off as Carlisle laughed before running upstairs to their room with her in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, sorry it has taken me so long to update but been very exciting weekend, my brother graduated with a 2:2 in animation, i have a new cousin, and my daughter decided to start crawling at 8 months - only downside was i have been at my friends house and she has no internet access grrr - sorry again! and don't abandon me yet please! xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 10

They had raced to the cars with it being a close contest between Bella and Edward to which he had been surprised again by her talents and how like a vampire she truly was. They were quickly followed by Rosalie, Alice and Jasper before Emmett came last. Rosalie was out of the garage first with her BMW convertible with her, Emmett, Jasper and Alice in it that Bella thought was rather convenient but she chose to ignore it for the time being as they slowly moved out of the garage she found herself listening to Debussy and felt herself relax once again, out of the corner of her eye she saw that Edward had a small smile on his face, "what?" she asked

"Nothing" he replied before changing his mind as they went down the driveway to the walkway "I want to get to know you better" he admitted causing her to inwardly sigh

"Ok … so how do you want to do that?" hesitation evident in her voice

"Let's play twenty questions" he replied causing her to smile in relief

"Ok" she replied as they entered the tunnel behind the BMW

"What is your favourite colour?"

"It was emerald" she replied remembering

"So what is it now?" he asked confused

"Topaz" she replied thinking that her husband didn't look so bad with golden eyes which caused him to smirk, "what's your favourite colour?" she challenged

"Brown" he replied causing her to smirk before she held up her hand to ask for a moment, "Emmett the tunnel is 10 minutes long so don't even start to complain" she said in amusement, "but I am bored" they heard him say back causing them both to laugh, "would you rather drive the whole way to LA?" Edward said and when no reply was given he said, "I didn't think so" before turning back to Bella, "favourite book?"

"Wuthering Heights or any of the classics" she replied

"Why?" he asked

"Because I guess I am a romantic at heart" she said with a short laugh and so the questions continued to movies, places, food, flowers, smells etc the questions moving faster and faster between them until they were less then a minute from the end of the tunnel and he turned to her and said "worst mission?" causing her to automatically think of the one where she had lost him but she knew she couldn't tell him that so she said "April 14th 1912"her voice full of venom

"Why what happened?" he asked surprised at her tone of voice

"It's the day that the Titanic sank" she replied with a sigh

"But what does that have to do with your worst mission?" he asked confused as the ship had been sunk by an iceberg he had remembered hearing it on the news "because it didn't hit an iceberg" she said simply causing his mouth to drop open

"What?" he managed to get out in a choked voice

"We sank it to kill vampires" she replied looking out of the window at the lights, "a vampire was on board and started through the lower decks killing people but he wasn't always very thorough and a couple of people ended up changing this led to more being bit … when we got on board a hundred had been changed while another two hundred had been killed … the newborns started a rampage through the ship so we started teleporting people off it in groups spending most of the night doing so but we couldn't keep up as more and more newborns kept awakening … so the logical course of action was to sink it so that no one else could be changed"

"But history says …" Edward began

"History can be fixed" she replied, "according to records 1,517 people died that night in actual fact it was more like 500 and they were all vampires we saved as many innocents as we could" she said running her fingers through her hair

"How old were you at the time?" he asked

"I was thirteen years into my new life" she said as they came out of the tunnel, "and even though I was but a child still I was called forward as not many others had the ability to teleport" she said with a sigh, Edward stayed silent getting the feeling that she was planning on saying more, "I will never forget seeing the panicked looks on the peoples faces as they tried to hide … but as you know you can never hide from a hunter. When I got home to Carlisle I couldn't tell him anything I just remember clinging onto him as though he was my own personal lift raft and then for nearly two weeks after I had nightmares every night … I had been on many bad missions before but even I had never seen anything like it" she finished looking at her clenched hands as she could see the memories in her head, Edward noticing what she was doing quickly reached over and took one of her hands rubbing his thumb in small circles across the top of it trying to get her to relax, "it's almost ironic really that I was responsible for sinking the ship of dreams as it was known as most of my own then died six years later" she said humourlessly feeling her hand tingle from where she knew his was. Edward was about to question her latest statement when she said, "Rosalie let us go first as we will arriving into a back street" as the tunnel suddenly ended and they found themselves in a narrow side street, "drive straight down and then take a left at the intersection, then in front of you you will see the building there is an underground car park to the side" she directed to Edward as he quickly followed her instructions.

Less then a minute later they were pulling into the underground car park of the Conqueror Building that Bella had informed them belonged to her, from the outside it stood twenty stories high with most of the outside covered in glass but as the others noticed it also sported a dated look which she agreed it did having been there a lot longer then any of the other buildings. When they were parked Bella walked them over to the underground lift that would take them to surface level, "wow" Alice said having been surprised by all of this as she had not received any visions of this, it was because Bella explained privately to her and Jasper that since Jather had been dealt with she would no longer see dealings with the peace keepers to which Alice was both happy and upset about but it also meant that she didn't have to be as careful with her thoughts around Edward. "I know" Bella replied with a small smile, "this building has a two door policy we have the mortal world door which is the one that we are going through and we also have the supernatural door that is through another tunnel" she said as the lift took them straight up to the first floor where sunshine was currently blaring through the windows causing the vampires immediately to tense, "it is ok" Bella said quietly to them as they walked through the entrance hall that looked like it had come from the early 15th century, "it is reinforced glass that also blocks the rays from actually entering the building making it safe for vampires" she said causing them all to sigh with relief as a pale girl with light brown hair walked towards them carrying a coffee and a clipboard, "Bella" she said with a genuine smile giving her a hug, "how are you?" she asked as she handed over the coffee to her,

"Angela have I ever told you how much I love you?" Bella asked with a grin

"Not today you haven't" Angela replied looking curiously at the others with her

"Angela these are my father's other children Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward" Bella said noticing her look and quickly introducing them before giving her another look of her own when she mentioned Edward causing the girl to nod her head in understanding as they all nodded politely at her while she said a quiet hello to them, "how is Carlisle?" she asked Bella

"Well thank you" Bella said with a smile as she had a sip of her drink, "they were curious to see what I get up to with my days so I thought I would bring them here" she said noticing that Edward was deep in thought and not really paying attention to his surroundings, "that is actually perfect as we could really use Alice in the fashion area" Angela said with a big smile as Alice started jumping up and down excitedly causing Jasper to both smile and wince, "oh really?" Bella asked with a smile as they started walking to the escalators, "yes … we have a couple of 'difficult' clients coming in and I think Alice and possibly Rosalie would be best suited for them" as Rosalie also smiled, "would you two be willing to do that?" Bella asked turning to them as the escalator continued to move up through a magnolia corridor that seemed never ending, "I think I can fit you in" Rosalie replied sarcastically but with a smile on her face, "thank you" Bella replied gratefully

"How come this escalator is so long?" Emmett asked having kept strangely quiet for such a long time, "because we are moving into the other realm of PK Records" Bella explained, "I do actually have something to show you if you are interested Emmett" she said to him, "what is it?" he asked

"PK Productions also work out of here and they are currently looking for some vampires for the fight scenes of the next episodes of Peacekeepers are you interested?" she asked looking at him with a playful smile as she saw his excited expression on his face, "hell yes!" he replied with such a big smile on his face that she thought it would crack open, "I thought you would like that" she said as the others laughed at the look on his face, "Angela would you mind dropping them off for me and I will meet you in my office?" she asked

"Of course not" Angela replied with a grin as the escalator suddenly split into two in front of them, "follow me" Angela said as Alice, Rosalie and Emmett moved to stand behind her before a doorway then appeared at the end causing them to disappear through it.

"You never cease to amaze me" Jasper said in awe as he watched his wife disappear in front of his eyes, "thank you" she said with a smile on her face as another door appeared in front of them and they too left the escalator. "Where are we heading now?" Jasper asked also sensing his brother's quietness,

"To my office if that is ok?" Bella replied as they walked into a long purple corridor, "though you are free to move around the building as you wish it would probably be easier if you stay this side of the building" she said with a smile, "it just means that you can be yourselves, though I may have to go over to the other side and put the fear of god into some of the staff" as they reached a set of double doors, "welcome to my office" she said as they automatically opened to reveal large bookcases at the back of the room full of books and cds with a large oak desk to the side of it which had a laptop on and not much else. The room was lightly decorated with a heavy mantelpiece over an open fireplace, "this room is fantastic" Edward said speaking up for the first time in nearly twenty minutes, "thanks" Bella replied blushing until she saw Jasper trying to get her attention carefully she followed his eyes and saw her wedding picture had grabbed his attention, 'damm' she thought quietly 'distract him' she mouthed back to him as Jasper quickly pulled Edward over to the bookshelves while Bella mentally shifted the picture from one of her and Edward to one of her and Carlisle when she had been younger, "how are these ordered?" Edward asked looking through her music, "umm by favourite artist by year" she replied without thinking causing him to smirk "what?" she asked confused

"nothing its just the same reasoning behind mine too" he replied quickly scanning the titles and seeing that they had much the same music apart from she appeared to have more but he presumed that they were demos, "I thought that your filing looked familiar" she said with a small smile pleased to see that she still had things in common with him after all the years that had gone past, looking over she saw that Jasper was now heavily engrossed in the civil war collection that she owned, "having fun J?" she asked just about able to see his head over the top of the large book that he had opened and promptly sat down in the high backed armchair, "hmmm?" was the response that she got which surprised her as normally vampires were able to multi task with no issues, the doors opened and Angela walked in, "well they are happy" she said with a smile on her face, "though I am not sure what state Emmett will be in when he gets back!"

"Why?" Edward asked as the girls smirked at each other

"Just some of the guys he will be going against are pretty strong and fierce" Bella said, "don't worry though he will be alright and he won't be actually shown on television as we will change some of his features" she said knowing how careful they all had to be of exposure, "shall we get down to business?" Bella said as she and Angela took a seat, "as I have some ongoing cases that I may need to disappear for" she added by way of explanation she looked over at Edward who was standing still in front of the bookcases, "Edward you are more then welcome to stay here or there are plenty of music rooms if you wanted to go and play?" she offered

"I will stay if that is alright with you?" he asked wanting to see what she got up to causing her to smile slightly at the interest he was showing in her work, "ok" Angela said as she put her clipboard down and promptly started working her way through all the information that Bella needed.

An hour later they were done, "looks like we are in pretty good shape" Bella said pleased as along with many businesses they had been affected by the recession but luckily for them they had seen it coming and where they had also been in the business a lot longer then others they had been well prepared for it and would survive it unlike many others. "Yes we are … mainly thanks to the acts that you have signed recently you seem to have a knack for picking them" Angela said both in awe of her boss and also curious as to how she was with her husband again, but Bella had told her earlier not to ask and she would do so to make her happy. "Well I do have one more that I want to sign in the near distant future but I want you to hear them play first" Bella said realising that it would be perfect as she looked at Edward who had been looking at her throughout the hour when he thought that she wasn't looking at him, "human or supernatural?" Angela asked curiously looking over at Jasper quickly who was still engrossed in his books "definitely supernatural" Bella replied smirking as they both knew that it would take some doing in order to keep their true identity concealed but they had managed it for the last eighty years and would continue to do so. "Actually while you are here … Mia is downstairs and seems to need some help with one of your songs that you have given her" Angela said

"Which song?" Bella asked curiously knowing that she had written hundreds for people, "Live Twice" Angela replied causing her to sigh

"It would have to be that song" Bella said knowing it was no ideal timing with present company, "is she here now?" she asked as Angela nodded her head

"Ok I will go and see her" Bella replied standing up, "did you want to come too?" she asked Edward sensing that he did as he nodded his head, "what room?" she asked

"Number 3" Angela replied, "I need to get on with some things but promise you will come and say goodbye before you go?"

"Of course" Bella replied with a smile as she looked over at Jasper, "J you coming with?" she asked as he shook his head still happily reading which made them all laugh as they went their seperate ways.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"I meant what I said earlier this is very impressive" Edward said as they walked out of the office and down the corridor to where the music rooms were, "thank you" Bella replied blushing again at the compliment, "so where are we off to now?" Edward asked looking at her wishing that he could hold her hand but wondered whether it was too forward which was odd bearing in mind she had already slept on him! "We are off to see one of my rising stars Mia she recently joined us and we are perfecting her first album she is going to be fantastic"

"Saw the future did you?" he asked teasing

"Maybe … but even so you can just tell she is going to be great … she has that passion that is so hard to find in artists … just a shame she is never going to be able to go public" Bella replied causing his heart to lighten as he heard how enthusiastic she was about her work, "why can't she?" he asked curiously

_* because the general public might have an issue with me being blue * _he heard an amused thought causing Bella to smirk as he looked confused at her "what?" she asked as they stopped by an oak door, "why can I hear her and yet not Angela?" he asked her causing her smile to drop slightly, "because sometimes I have to block people from you" she said breaking off when she tried to phrase her next sentence without giving herself away, next to her she could tell that he was getting frustrated so she held up her hand to indicate that she was going to answer but she needed a minute, "there was a very good reason as to why I was exiled from my father all those years ago and while I am allowed to be spending time with him and the family it is also under the agreement that my past mistake be hidden" she said finally trying to carefully box around the truth, "ok" Edward replied understanding though sensing that she was still hiding something from him but willing to let it go for the time being as the door was pulled open and he was greeted by a girl who was completely blue with her hair bright red whilst wearing black clothing trying to tone it down, he was at a complete loss for words as Bella and Mia both started to laugh.

"It is ok Edward" Mia said through laughs, "I am aware I am an unusual colour" she replied as the laughter quietened down, "Mia is a shape shifter but can't always control how long she can hold the shifts for but for some reason we can't identify her base colour is blue" Bella explained taking pity on her husband as he nodded his head in understand, "my sister would love to dress you" he eventually said after looking at Mia for a long moment, "Alice right?" she asked causing him to be surprised again "how did you know?" he asked causing her to look amused

"Because she has already been through here" she replied indicating the large amount of clothes piled on the floor next to the large piano that was there. "Typical" Bella replied smiling as they both walked into the music room that had a black piano in the middle of the floor with a recording studio on the back wall with two way glass so that they could record at the same time, the floor was dark wood and the walls were dark blue giving a relaxed atmosphere to it. Edward walked around in wonder while the girls talked, "Angela says that you are having some issues" Bella said to Mia as they both sat down on the piano stool, "I am just having problems getting to grips with the song" Mia admitted throwing her red hair over one shoulder

"What's the problem?" Bella asked understanding where she was coming from as it had been written on personal experience "I don't understand the emotion behind it" Mia admitted knowing that while she could be passionate about her music she really loved the song that Bella had given her and wanted to desperately sing it, "ok how do you want to go about this?" Bella asked looking at her curiously

"Could you sing it for me and then tell me what you are thinking through it afterwards?" Mia asked knowing that she was asking a lot but it never seemed to be too much for Bella which is why she trusted her, "as it is you" Bella replied feeling her heart sink as she knew she had written it about both Carlisle and Edward who had since moved over to the piano once he had realised that she was going to perform. "Thank you" Mia replied gratefully knowing that not many producers would be as happy to help as Bella was, Bella took a deep breath and raised her fingers to the keys making sure that her mental block was firmly in place for fear of accidental exposure; she closed her eyes and allowed herself to become lost in the music.

_Don't leave now, not yet_

_There were times for regret_

_And I'm sorry, somehow I only_

_Wanted to make you proud_

_If I could only let you know_

_I'd give up everything I own_

_For just one more day with you_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_I could not let it pass me by _

_I make every sacrifice_

_To bring me back your love_

_If only we could live twice_

_If only we could live twice_

_When you told me, I froze_

_It still echoes in my soul_

_Please forgive me if I didn't say_

_I love you every single day, ohh_

_If I could only let you know_

_I'd give up everything I own_

_For just one more day with you_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_I could not let it pass me by _

_I make every sacrifice_

_To bring me back your love_

_If only we could live twice_

_If only we could live twice_

_Nobody told me we'd only get one chance_

_I didn't know that our time would turn so fast_

_Why we have to say goodbye, I don't understand_

_If I could only let you know_

_I'd give up everything I own_

_For just one more day with you_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_I could not let it pass me by _

_I make every sacrifice_

_To bring me back your love_

_If only we could live twice_

_I could not let it pass me by_

_Nothing I give to sacrifice _

_To bring me back your love_

_If only we could live twice_

_If only we could live twice_

_We'll meet in another life_

_If only we could live twice_

(Darius Danesh – Live Twice)

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that Edward and Mia were both looking at her with different expressions, Mia had tears in her eyes and Edward looked like he was experiencing many different emotions none that she could quite work out. "Bella that was beautiful" Mia said as she wiped her eyes

"Thank you" Bella replied quietly finding her voice and feeling her own tears in her eyes as she looked at Edward who was holding himself rigid whilst staring at her, she lost herself in his gaze for a moment before he spoke, "did you write this yourself?" he asked quietly causing her to nod her head not trusting herself to speak again, "it's fantastic" he said, "if I was already frozen I swear that it would give me chills" he said with a gentle smile at the girl in front of him that continued to amaze him. She gave him a small smile before clearing her throat and turning to Mia, "so what would you like help with?" she asked her, "how did you manage to get that level of emotion into the song?" she asked, "it's simple really the song was written about someone that I loved and lost" Bella replied as they started to talk while Edward went over to the side and picked up a guitar that he had seen lying there in order to try and occupy his mind.

_EPOV_

_I have no idea what is happening to me … when Mia asked Bella to sing I had no idea that she would have the voice of an angel or how beautifully she could play. I have found myself at a loss for words which normally would not bother me as I would just stay quiet but now I want to say something but have no idea what to say it is beyond frustrating. She continues to amaze me and I would not believe unless I had seen it through my own eyes how passionately someone could feel about what they were singing but it had stirred up other emotions in me other then perfection and love … it had taken me the whole song to identify it but I had felt … jealousy._

_I have read about it a hundred thousand times, seen actors portray it in a thousand different plays and movies. I believed that I had understood it pretty clearly but it shocked me to the core that I could be possibly feeling it. The level of resentment, almost fury that I felt towards the person that she was singing about and getting emotional about angered me so much and if I hadn't already been aware that I loved her I know that it would be hitting me like a sledgehammer right about now. _

_When she had finished singing it was all I could do not to take her in my arms and to kiss her … to try and make her forget about the man that she was singing of until she thought of me and only me. I was gripping on tightly to the piano to try and prevent myself from doing anything stupid that I was sure that I was going to break the frame, upon feeling I realised that I had left finger indents in the wood so quickly I moved my hands alone to smooth the surface out then I found that she was looking at me and for a moment or two I allowed myself to stare at her fully losing myself in her gaze still jealous yet feeling instantly calm … while also desperately wanting to read her mind to find out who she was in love with. That thought was crippling me, I had never been in love before it was a new experience for me and something that I had not gone looking for yet the thought of her being in love with someone else … it was torture._

Edward was broken out of his thoughts by Mia asking Bella a question, "who was it written for?" she asked after she had finished questioning her about the depth of the emotions and how she should try to sing it to which Bella had replied that she should completely forget that she hadn't written the song herself and focus on how she would feel if she lost the love of her life or her close friend or member of family. Bella sighed and said, "a long time ago I was married … I loved him with everything I had and would of done anything for him but because … of what I am he was killed and I have never forgiven myself for it" she said quietly knowing regardless that Edward would hear even though he was playing gently on the guitar, "I'm sorry" Mia replied quietly sensing that Bella didn't want comfort "thank you" Bella said appreciating that she didn't try to comfort her, "now the best thing you can do for me is to sing that song and make it your own" she said realising that they should probably get a move on, "if you have anymore problems then don't hesitate to let Angela know and I will come in again ok?" she said hugging Mia

"Thanks boss" Mia replied hugging her back before releasing her again, "and you know you really should sign Edward too" she said indicating his guitar playing, "he's good" causing Bella to grin at her

"Well funnily enough I was planning on mentioning it to him" she said looking over at him seeing surprise flood his beautiful features while she wished she could go over to him knowing that he was probably feeling a little put out at all the things that she was keeping from him, "why?" he asked breaking her from her thoughts

"How can you seriously ask that?" she asked in amazement, "you are probably one of the most talented pianists that I have ever heard … and you deserve to be heard" she added as she stood up and walked over to him, "you have never heard me play" he replied, "oh but I have" she said with a small smile, "dad is forever sending me clips of you playing in the hope that I would contact you but I wasn't brave enough to" she said carefully, "and you are now?" he asked eyeing her and seeing sincerity in her face, "yes" she replied lost in his golden gaze realising that Mia had left the room already, "you let me know when you are ready and we will begin but we now have to go as Emmett is on the rampage through the building" she said with a smile at what her brother was getting up too which caused him to smile too, "ok I will think about it" he said gratefully wondering if that meant they would be able to spend more time together. "Let's go safe my staff" she said as he reached for her hand causing electricity crack between them, "I am very grateful for the offer" he said as she looked at him wondering what he was planning on next before Emmett crashed through the door causing them both to sigh in both annoyance and relief, "Bella it was awesome" he shouted running over to her, breaking her from Edward's hold and swinging her in his arms, "Emmett need to breathe here" she said as he tightly hugged her

"Oh sorry" he said abashed causing her to laugh at the worried expression on his face, "that's ok" she replied, "did you have fun?" she asked trying not to be disappointed about the interruption, "endless" Emmett replied his voice full of joy once again as he pounced on Edward, "I believe you" Edward said through gritted teeth though inwardly pleased, "let's go find the others shall we?" Bella said wanting to get Emmett out of wrecking range of the studios.

Once they were all back together again and Rosalie and Alice had finished singing the praises of the fashion area and the staff, before Emmett had then jumped on the band wagon about the stunt work he had been doing, leading on to Edward talking about Bella and her music abilities and then finally Jasper praising Bella for her vast collection of books they had been chatting for nearly an hour in her office. "I should probably get you back" Bella said seeing their faces fall, "don't worry you are more then welcome to come back when I am here" she added causing them all to smile as they all filed out of her room but she realised that Jasper was hanging back to talk to her, "question?" she asked seeing his face being kept carefully neutral

"Yes" he replied

"What's up?" she asked touching his arm trying to get her to look at him

"It's about what you said to Cameron" he said finally looking at her making her realise that she had been very stupid and selfish "you want me to show you don't you?" Bella said immediately understanding "I want to know what Cameron meant" Jasper replied appreciating that he hadn't needed to go into full detail with her, "I am sorry Jasper I should have thought to make this a priority for you all and especially for you" she said, "I will show you what you want to know" she said before disappearing out of her office.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"Why have you brought us to the middle of nowhere?" Rosalie asked in a bored tone of voice wondering why instead of going home they had appeared in the middle of a desert and Carlisle and Esme had suddenly appeared with them, it was quite a contrast to the building that they had just left. "Technically it's not the middle of nowhere as it took us seconds to reach it" Bella pointed out as she turned to face the now fully assembled Cullens, "now I don't know whether anyone has heard Carlisle's theory about vampires and heaven?" she asked the group watching as they all nodded their heads, "did you challenge them to a bet?" she asked her father grinning causing him to nod his head, "let me guess … Emmett took you up on it?" she queried as he started to laugh, "well did the boys tell you all anything about a boy that we helped earlier this week?" she asked the group

"Jasper said that he could see souls" Alice replied causing Bella to smile as she looked at Carlisle, "what did Emmett bet you?" she asked him

"100" he replied with a grin looking at his son

"Sorry Em you are going to be paying up to Carlisle" Bella replied, "though dad it really wasn't a fair bet as you already knew the answer" she pointed out as she could heard Emmett complaining about the injustice, "you are the one that made the bet … no one forced you" Carlisle said to him causing the others to laugh.

"Anyway … back to the reason that I brought you out here you all doubted Carlisle's beliefs as to whether there is an after life for vampires and at the time you were right to doubt him as there was no such thing" she said breaking off and seeing the carefully concealed expressions on their faces knowing that they were all feeling dejected and now confused, "however … that all changed the day that Carlisle made a choice …"

"The day that he chose to feed on animals?" Jasper said quietly

"Yes … the day that he chose to silence the monster within and think for himself … thinking with his brain and feelings rather then letting the thirst control him … that day changed all the rules for everyone" she said, "and it continues to change the more that people decide to fight for who they want to be the stronger the soul that you thought you had left behind in your human life becomes" she said dropping a couple of barriers and suddenly being enveloped in light blue causing them all to gasp in surprise, "can you see that?" she asked smiling gently, "this is my soul or an aura as some people call it … it follows me wherever I go and even though you can't see it … you can feel it" she said breaking off as she looked at the others and still feeling like they didn't entirely believe her, "I want to show you something … all of you hold hands" she said as Carlisle took her hand, followed by Esme, then Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and finally Edward took her other hand causing her to feel sparks jumping up and down across her body.

"Right now I want all of you to close your eyes and look deep down inside yourselves … look for the people that you used to be and then bring it up to the surface … embrace the human lives that you lost … set them free" she said seeing a white light from the corner of her left eye knowing that Carlisle would find it easier then the others until she looked and then saw Esme bathed in a warm amber, Emmett in a deep purple, Rosalie in blood red, Jasper in dark blue with hints of other colours, Alice in hot pink and finally Edward in emerald green with black spots present, "open your eyes" Bella said quietly as they did as they were told and she openly smiled seeing their shock and feeling their surprise and happiness that what she had told them was true, "never forget that everyday you fight the voice within it brings your human selves closer to the surface … your souls have never truly gone and that is thanks to the choices that you have made … that's why they are worth fighting for" she said watching the colours stretch up to the sky lighting up the desert.

"What do the colours mean?" Esme asked her eyes shining as she looked around her family and saw the happiness that she felt reflected, "they are individual to your personalities, no one else in the world will have the exact same colours as you do … there are of course variations but you all have pure colours which I must admit is very rare … though I have a feeling that is due to your uniqueness" she said smiling, "who would like to find out first?" she asked before laughing as she saw the hyper active pixie jumping up and down, "why am I not surprised" she said seeing the rest of them smiling, "how do you manage to put up with her?" she asked Jasper with a grin as he openly laughed, "I am lucky that I have lots of patience" he said looking lovingly at his wife, "ok I had better spill to Alice before she dies … again" Bella replied with a smirk as Alice continued to jump up and down, "pink is a symbol of someone who is emotionally excited, warm and passionate but also vibrant and energetic" she said looking out to the others as Alice smiled and looked so happy that her aura suddenly intensified in colour smiling Bella looked at the next willing participant which turned out rather surprisingly to be Emmett.

"Deep purple represents someone who is physically strong but has a gentle heart and is deeply in love, someone who is willing to ensure that their loved ones come first" she said causing him to have almost an embarrassed look about him before standing tall again proud, "next?" she said as Rosalie indicated, "somewhat ironic that the only one besides Carlisle that has never tasted human blood has an aura of blood red isn't it?" she said to the blonde who for once looked very unsure of herself, "anyway blood red is actually a good colour believe it or not it … it means that they are self confident, self assured which sometimes comes across as vain or pigheaded when in actual fact they are protective of whom they love" she said causing the blonde to look thoughtfully around the group before a small smile appeared.

"Jasper I have a feeling you have a question right?" she said sensing her brother's confusion, "why do I have other colours in mine?" he asked looking concerned,

"Ok let's start off with your colour first it will help explain I promise, dark blue is for someone who is relaxed and sensitive to their environment, they are alert but also calm and happy … now you can see the other colours? Take a look at which ones they are … remembering what I said about being sensitive to your environment" she said watching as he looked closer at his aura looking intently at the different streaks of colour before looking around the group, "they are all of your colours" he said in amazement "yes … your environment is peoples emotions … you were always a good reader of emotions in your human life and that is a trait you have brought to this one it is a good gift to have and one that can be used to do a lot of good things in the world if you chose to do so"

"But am I stealing people's souls?" he asked looking concerned

"Far from it … if anything you are helping them to adapt to the lives that they are in … it might be hard to believe Jasper but the people who's colours are currently in your aura have had their lives made better because you have helped them …as you are the only one that can sense them you are sometimes the only one that can help them" she said seeing a reassured and relaxed look cross her brother's face and aura. "Esme …amber is a warm colour meaning that you are a warm hearted person with a lot of love to give, you are also of a calm and rational nature" she finished smiling at the woman who her father had fallen in love with who looked thoughtful before smiling back at her almost looking as though a weight had been taken off her.

Bella smiled before turning to look at the two men in her life Edward and Carlisle, "who's first?" she asked as Carlisle indicated that he had no problems with going first, "you already know yours though" she said sticking her tongue out at him causing him to laugh. "White is a sign of goodness and pure of heart you have been pure of heart since the day you were born … you are able to put others first … you are a healer and above all you are a calming presence in world full of chaos" she said squeezing his hand as he smiled again, "you ready?" she asked turning to Edward who nodded his head while griping her hand unconsciously tightly almost as though he was wary about finding out about himself, "you are creative, passionate about the things and the people that you love, when you are happy you are calm and confident but when you are not these black patches appear" she said indicating with her head what she was showing him, "you all get these when your moods change into negativity, however you have slightly more then others because of the resentment you feel towards what you are" she said quietly to Edward, "once you lose that or are able to let some of it go I can guarantee you will be shining as brightly as the others" she said squeezing his hand in reassurance as he looked deep in thought. "What are these colours around the outside?" Esme asked curiously seeing that her amber aura was surrounded with a white barrier causing Bella to inwardly sigh but not in annoyance at her but because it was a difficult question, "that is who protects you soul" she said quietly making sure that there were no green lines around hers. "So you mean?" Emmett asked not seeing where this was going causing her to inwardly curse the stupidity of her brother, "your soul mates" Carlisle replied saving her having to answer to which she looked at him gratefully as he knew how hard it was for her.

On hearing this everyone that was coupled together were so happy that their souls were almost blinding to which she felt even worse because Edward had nobody protecting his while even though she couldn't show him she had his protecting his as she had known since the day that he had left her that no one could ever replace him but since his memories of her had been wiped his soul was still up for grabs as it were. Luckily none of the others chose to comment on the lack of protection around either of theirs choosing instead to focus on their own happiness. _* You should talk to him * _she said quietly to Carlisle referring to Edward who was still standing there quietly she saw him nod his head as she dropped hands with them and watched him walk over to Edward taking him away from the group while Jasper made his way over to Bella, "happy?" she asked him seeing his spirits soar

"Yes … I didn't truly believe until I saw it for myself" he said smiling so wide that it looked like his face would split, "good I am pleased" she said also smiling as she wondered what Carlisle was saying to Edward but for privacy sake she had put a shield around them so that they could talk freely.

"How are you feeling son?" Carlisle asked Edward once they were out of hearing range of the group, he too had seen the way that Edward had reacted to the news of soul mates and he had felt his dead heart break for him and for Bella having seen how happy they were together but because of the choice that Bella had been offered his son was destined to be alone. He could still feel how conflicted he had been when Bella had begged him to save Edward, he had known how difficult it was for her to ask him to do that and the risk that she was taking but Edward had been so important to her that she had completely dismissed the consequences of her actions choosing instead to save him. The downside of that choice was that Edward resented who he was even though it meant that he could live forever he like Bella had no idea what to live for anymore as while she was living for him he had no idea. "Confused" Edward admitted, "I don't know what is going on anymore" he said to his father causing his father to nod in understanding, "I do know how you are feeling" he said causing Edward to look sharply at him, "it is exactly the same feeling I had when I first changed you and the rules changed for us" Carlisle said to him

"Do you ever regret it?" Edward asked

"Definitely not … you are my son for all intent purposes … you are my family and for a time you were my only family when Isabella had to leave me" Carlisle said admitting the truth for a change, "but why did you never tell me about her?" Edward asked getting round to asking his main question, "it's not that I didn't want to … please believe me when I tell you that … but she and I made a decision that went against Peace Keeper policy resulting in Bella being taken from me before you changed" Carlisle said with a sigh as the feeling of desperation that he had felt when he had left Bella resurfaced again, "it nearly killed me to lose her but then I found you and I don't regret that for a single second" he added placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

* * *

**Ok three whole chapters in one day!! i am getting back in the swing of it again but my daughter has now woken up i am currently reworking Chapters 13-16 so hopefully I might be able to get them up tonight or tomorrow - thanks for all my reviews so far!!! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

"Hey mom how is it going?" Bella heard the familiar voice on the phone which never failed to bring a smile to her face, "hey baby girl … how you feeling?" she said as she walked down the street of Forks with her takeaway coffee slightly surprised that she had managed to pick one up, "I am big and uncomfortable how on earth did you manage this in the 1920s?" she asked laughing

"With difficulty … don't insult my future grandchild just be grateful that they are happy and healthy … oh and the fact that you will have pain meds in labour" she replied laughing as she took a sip of her drink relieved that it was quiet in the town as the heavens were about to open, "true" Beth replied also laughing before coming around to the real reason for her call, "how you doing really?" she asked having heard through the grapevine what she was currently up to and knowing how difficult it must be for her mother right now, Bella sighed knowing that she could be honest with Beth but also not wanting to make it difficult for her, "it's hard you know? I mean he is so alike in so many ways that it physically hurts to be around him but then he is different as he views himself as a monster and that is my entire fault"

"Mom … you can't blame yourself for this the position The Council put you in was selfish and wrong" her daughter said having always felt strongly about the decision that was made not just because she lost her father but because it had made her nearly lose her mother who had been lost in her grief while trying to hide it from her "I know but I was also selfish for not wanting to let him go to"

"I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing if I had been in your position" Beth replied, "baby girl I have got to go as I am being summoned somewhere but I promise I will call you back when I am free … you take care of yourself you hear me?" Bella said realising that someone was behind her,

"Ok mom … I love you"

"Love you too" she said with a smile as she flipped her phone shut and immediately saw a piercing pair of topaz eyes looking down at her, looking up she looked into the face of Edward and felt her heart freeze, "you have a talent for sneaking up on me" she said with a forced smile on her face desperately trying to control the urge of wanting to run her fingers through his untidy auburn hair, "it's what I do best" he replied with a grin, "I am curious though as to what possessed you to walk in the pouring rain with no jacket on"

"I was lost in my thoughts … I hadn't realised it was raining" she replied looking up and feeling the rain on her face not noticing that he had now shrugged off his black jacket and put it around her shoulders, "you didn't have to do that" she said, "I am not as breakable as you might think" she said feeling his scent all around her knowing that it hadn't changed in eighty years, "I know but my mother raised me to be a gentlemen" he said,

"I know she did" she replied without thinking causing his eyebrows to raise, "Carlisle has kept me well informed of you and your past" she said quickly silently cursing herself for slipping up, "you seem to know my past better then I do" he replied curiously, "well when you have lived as long as I have you tend to know most things" she replied with a grin, "what are you doing out here anyway?" she asked changing the subject taking a long sip from her drink trying to calm her nerves, "well everyone was thinking so loudly at home that I had to escape and Carlisle was worried as to why you haven't been home recently" he said with a poker face, "Carlisle was worried?" she questioned knowing full well that he knew why she wasn't around the mansion a lot.

_* FLASHBACK *_

_After Carlisle had finished talking to Edward he had indicated to Bella that he wanted her to block them off from Edward, * I think he is going to need some time * he said not to hurt his daughter but also to make her realise that he was upset and unsure of things. * I know I was planning on staying away for a couple of days * she replied knowing that the time had come again to start distancing herself from him as she could feel herself wanting what she couldn't have * you will look after him for me won't you? * she asked anxious about leaving him again especially when she had accidentally hurt him * you know that I will do * he said touching her shoulder in a comforting gesture before pulling her in for a hug, over his shoulder she could see Alice look at her sadly and realised that she had had a vision of her leaving but still staying in Forks as Bella smiled sadly back at her sister, * we can go shopping * she said to her silently causing the pixie to smile softly._

"yes … so I thought I would find out what you had been up to" he said glad that she had apparently brought the lie as he for some reason had found himself drawn to this girl and even though he couldn't hear her thoughts he had found her presence in the house or anywhere with him reassuring.

There was an awkward silence developing as they continued to look at each other, without thinking he reached forward and tucked a stray piece of hair that had been in her face behind her eye and heard the sharp intake of breath that she took as she shied away, "sorry" he said knowing that he had over stepped a boundary and feeling depressed that she feared him, "no it's not your fault … it's just strange to have someone so close to me … normally I am a shadow no one sees me" she said struggling to breathe properly at having her husband suddenly so close to her again after a century apart.

He smiled her favourite crooked smile showing that he understood what she meant and he did more then she could possibly know, "you seem happier" he stated changing the subject but noticing her spirits seemed lifted, "I am" she replied happily, "talking to my daughter always makes me happy no matter what has happened during the day" she said feeling a smile come to face naturally making his smile widen, he had found out from Alice that she had a daughter but didn't know anything else apart from that so he had presumed that she was from her marriage which even now still made him feel depressed, "how old is she?" causing her to look deep in thought as she mentally worked it out, "Officially she is twenty-five … technically speaking she is ninety"

"So you had her when you were seventeen?" he asked causing her to laugh without thinking, "Yes and for once I actually was seventeen" she said making him chuckle knowing what she meant and wanted to keep talking he decide in a human moment to offer her his arm which after a slight hesitation she accepted both of them still surprised to feel the now almost familiar electricity running through them, "she was born in the November of 1918" she said as they started to walk at a slow human pace down the street being the only two to do so during the downpour, "so why did she choose to start aging?" he asked sensing that after her showing them their auras she would be more willing to share information about herself, luckily he had not noticed any difference with Jasper and Alice since she had revealed all of her secrets to them as the block was still holding.

She sighed causing him to look at her, "she fell in love at eighty two with a boy named Matt … things were a lot easier for us back in the day when school was not compulsory for anyone under the age of eighteen … Beth and I were living in England as emancipated teenagers attending school when Matt transferred in from the States for his last year … they were in classes together and gradually they fell in love and she decided that she trusted him enough with out secret … luckily it was the right decision … she then decided that she wanted to age as a human with him … I remember how scared she was of telling me … she was as worried about leaving me as I had been about leaving Carlisle in 1917 … so as much as it pained me to do it I gave her my blessing and here we are ten years later"

"You considered becoming human?" he asked

"For her father I would have done anything to ensure we were together" she said with another sigh, "unfortunately time just wasn't on our side" he heard the upset in her voice and felt guilty about asking his next question, "Do you mind me asking what happened?" he asked curiously, "I find it strange to not automatically be able to read your thoughts"

"You know humans would kill to know what the other is thinking" she said with a grin trying to change the subject "I know but right now the only thoughts I am curious about are you own" he said noticing that she had avoided his question and that when she was asked before by Mia she had said that he had been killed because of her, "whenever I try to listen to you … all I get is a headache" he added with a grin

"I did warn you!" she said shoving him gently with her shoulder causing him to smile again, "I know but I was hoping that it might have been a one off" he said laughing and thinking that he couldn't remember when he had laughed so much. "It is definitely not unless I choose it to be" she said once they had settled into walking again, "and why do you choose not to let me in now?" he asked

"It's complicated" she replied with a sigh, "I have learnt over the years to keep my thoughts concealed … it tends to hurt less people that way" she added while he looked deep in thought, "what are you thinking about?" she asked him causing him to look surprised, "I can't remember the last time anyone asked me that" he admitted still in thought while she waited for him to answer, "if I asked you would you go somewhere with me?" he asked speaking carefully causing her to wonder where his thoughts were heading, "depends … I might have an issue if you asked me to follow you to Hades" she said referring to the Greek underworld causing him to smirk,

"I could think of nicer places to go" he replied, "but you still haven't answered my question" he reminded her

"Where would you like to go?" she replied as they turned off onto a side street before he casually reached for, "what are you doing?" she asked confused

"I want to keep where we are going a surprise and in order to do that I will need to take control of our travel arrangements" he said with a grin seeing her expression before it materialised into his familiar crooked smile, he watched as she nodded her head slowly not used to not being in control as he gently moved her onto his back with very little effort holding tightly into her legs and clamping her arms around his neck suddenly becoming alive in high spirits that she felt her own heart soar at how happy he seemed.

Suddenly the scenery around her shifted as he streaked through the rest of the town and out to the forest, it felt strange Bella mused as he ran as she was so used to running herself that it was different to be have someone else do the leg work for a change. Tightening her arms around him not because she was scared of falling but because she wanted to inhale his scent and convince herself that it could be real once again she clung to him trying to commit it all to memory. "Exhilarating, isn't it?" his voice said completely high with excitement, "fantastic" Bella agreed happily holding onto him as the lighting in the trees started to change she knew that they were nearly there as after breaking through the last fringe of ferns she saw that they had entered a beautiful meadow though while small was perfectly round and filled with wildflowers of violet, yellow and soft white; turning up her hearing she could hear the bubbling music of a stream causing her to feel calmer. Edward sensing that she was taking in the view did a couple of loose circuits unwilling to let her go before he had to, when he felt that she was ready he reached up and gently unloosened her grip on him before pulling her around to face him cradling her in his arms still completely unwilling to let her go. "It's beautiful here" she said almost breathlessly still taking in her surroundings, "thank you" he replied softly still watching her, "this is my personal haven for when I need to think" he said as she looked at him finally caught once again in his gaze before blushing and moving out of his embrace "you seem afraid of me … why?" Edward asked finally asking the question that had been bothering him for a while, Bella took a moment to take in her surroundings and the beauty of the place she had been brought to trying to compose her thoughts before she needed to voice anything but she could sense that he was getting impatient, "you're right" she said finally deciding, "I am afraid of you … but would you believe me if I said that it wasn't for the reason you think?" she asked watching as she saw his face fall and he moved away from her trying to get his feelings and thoughts under control, "would you believe me if I said it's not the vampire I fear … but the human within?" she asked causing him to stop thinking and look at her sharply as she jumped up into the branches of the tree behind her so that she could overlook the beauty of the place he had brought her feeling calmer then she had done in a while.

"I don't understand" he said looking up at her confused,

"Because I think the vampire can forgive me for the things I have done over the last five hundred years but I am not sure the human could" she said feeling tears form in her eyes and cursing herself for appearing weak in front of him, "what makes you so sure that my human self has survived?" he asked curiously suddenly appearing on the branch next to her, "because I can sense it and we have both seen it" she said turning her head upwards to look at the sky and he was surprised by the level of confidence in her voice, "you think that you are a monster Edward and you are not … for someone that never asked for this life you have adapted extremely well" she said suddenly feeling his icy hand on her cheek forcing her to look at him as his topaz eyes locked on hers, "I wish I had your confidence" he said softly as she hesitantly reached up to cup his face with her warm hand, "trust me when I say that at the end of this I will be the one viewed as a monster" she said sadly as she closed her eyes and felt a tear fall down as she silently slipped down from the tree quickly followed by Edward unwilling to let this go now that he had was finally starting to get her to open up to him, "I don't believe that" he said softly as he stepped closer to her trapping her against the trunk of the tree before dropping his head to hers deciding to finally take a risk, "forgive me" he whispered as he gently touched his lips to hers.

Hot met cold as once he realised that she wouldn't push him away he felt his body relax then felt a thrill run through him as she ran her hands hesitantly up his stone like arms and connect at the back of his head curling her fingers in his auburn hair. Sighing in pleasure she opened her mouth drinking in his scent as she drew him closer to her encasing him in her warmth yet both of them safe in the knowledge that they couldn't hurt each other with their strength. As he felt her tongue run across his lips his mouth was flooded with venom causing him to pull away, "what about …" he started to ask, "it's ok" she replied, "it doesn't affect me" she added breathlessly stunned to find that his kiss hadn't changed in over eighty years, this caused him to smile as he pulled her closer to him once again wondering why in many ways this felt so familiar when he was fairly certain he had never met this girl before. But it almost felt like he was coming home to the missing piece of him that had upset him a couple of nights ago when he had seen the black spots in his aura, for the first time in eighty years he felt complete.

* * *

**Ok story is starting to speed up a bit now! hopefully you are still going to like it though a couple of chapters might take longer to get posted as i am not happy with how i have written some of it so is going to require a small rewrite - i promise it won't take me too long - please don't abandon me just yet!! xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Bella's concentration was broken sometime later by the annoying ringing of her phone, knowing that not many people had the number aside from her family Bella reluctantly broke the kiss with Edward as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver phone looking at the caller id she saw that the number was blocked curiously she flipped it open, "Bella?" she heard the voice on the other end of the phone say urgently as she automatically recognised the voice causing her to sigh at the interruption "Aaron? What's wrong?" she asked her attention still focused on Edward who was looking at her with burning eyes knowing that she probably had the same passion clouded look "Boss … Beth turned up about 5 minutes ago in floods of tears" he said coming straight to the point of the conversation knowing that she hated talking by mobile as she never knew who might be listening even if she spoke at vampire speed "To PK? Why?" she asked immediately refocusing her attention on the call concerned and also confused knowing that it was more difficult for humans to access PK despite Beth's past history as a peace keeper, "I don't know she suddenly appeared through the inner city entrance and burst into tears on me" he said worried

"Put her on" Bella replied moving out of Edwards embrace reluctantly but knowing that without a shadow of a doubt her daughter took priority, she looked impatient as she waited for someone to pick the phone up, "Mom?" she heard a tearful voice say  
"Honey? What's wrong?" Bella asked feeling her heart wrench as Beth broke out into full blown sobs "It's Matt" she said struggling to breathe and sob at the same time  
"Beth I need you to calm down for me ... what's happened to Matt?" she asked now worried, "he has been really distant the last couple of days and then he came home from work tonight really angry about something ... telling me that his life was fine before he met me and had to deal with all the other things in my life … then he got really up in my face and I was scared he was going to hit me until he slipped me a note" Edward by this point had finished cursing the interruption when he heard the sobs of Bella's daughter down the phone line "what did the note say?" Bella asked wondering why her mild mannered son in law had suddenly undergone a personality change, "it said to forgive him and that he needed to see you straight away ... he also said that I needed to come to the club where I would be safe before calling you ... mom what's going on?" she asked still crying,

"Baby girl I have no idea ... but I promise you I will find out ... I am going to call your grandfather and have him take you somewhere safe ok? And then I will go and speak to Matt … I am sure that it is nothing to worry about and that he meant nothing by it" Bella replied trying to do some damage control knowing that she needed to get Beth to calm down "Mom I want to go with you" her head strong daughter immediately said "Beth I know that but there is obviously a reason that he sent you to PK ... you know that ... I need you to promise me that you will wait for Carlisle to get there ... if not for your safety then for the baby's ok? I know what I am asking is not easy believe me I have been there myself but you have to stay calm and in control"

"I know mom … it's hard though sometimes I wish I was still immortal" she said knowing that her mother was right, "oh believe me when I say its not everything its cracked up to be" Bella said looking at Edward and mentally cursing herself for being weak, "everything is going to be ok ... I promise you ... I love you" she said as she mentally started to form plans as to what the safest moves would be now "Love you too" Beth replied sounding calmer

"Can you put Aaron back on the phone please?" she asked as a plan finished formulating in her head with regards to Beth and Matt, "ok" as she heard the phone being handed back to Aaron she sighed causing Edward to look at her in concern, "Bella?" she heard Aaron's voice say waiting respectfully for instructions  
"I am going to send Carlisle and Jasper to come and get Beth she is not to leave with anyone else do you understand me?" she said leaving no room for argument  
"Loud and clear" he replied knowing it would be more then his life was worth to disregard her wishes "I will send Carlisle with a key code so that you will know that it is him ... Aaron I want you to discreetly check that privacy is still intact ... something really doesn't feel right about this" she said hoping that he would catch the drift without her having to go into too much detail "Ok Bella ... I will keep Beth in the office so that I can keep an eye on her" he said knowing how much Bella valued her daughter's safety, "thanks Aaron ... I will come to the club once I have met up with Matt and found out what is going on" she said as she hung up the phone and put her head in her hands as she paced up and down trying to think before being stopped by Edward who was looking at her in concern.

"What's the plan?" he asked holding her by her upper arms in order to get her to stay still having heard the entire conversation with his vampire hearing and while he was still slightly confused he knew that Bella's daughter was in danger and that was enough for him.

"I need to speak to Carlisle ... but I don't trust the phones and I don't want to appear at the hospital in case he is being watched ... so there is only one option I am going to have to stretch the old ability" she said sighing as she knew that from where they were it was going to be pushing the boundaries "what can I do to help?" he asked already knowing that at the distance it would put a lot of strain on her as he had tried once before and found it extremely taxing to concentrate at a distance. Over the last ten minutes he had watched a range of emotions run across her face and for the hundredth time wished that he could read her mind and see what she was thinking, looking her deep in the eyes he knew that even though he had only known her for a week or so she had somehow managed to find her way into his dead heart and he knew that he would do anything to help her even sacrificing his life for hers "can you hold me?" she asked breaking her gaze from his, knowing that she needed more then support at the moment as she had the strangest feeling she wasn't going to be this close to him ever again "I think I can manage that" he replied with a grin as he took her in his arms and felt her lean heavily against him holding him tightly as she started to concentrate while he memorised holding her in his arms hoping that he had made his feelings clear earlier.

Back at the house Alice and Jasper had been laying on their bed in each others arms talking occasionally about all the things that they had learnt from Bella. Jasper was feeling calm and almost hopeful for the first time in decades since seeing his soul and realising that despite who he was he could still help people. Suddenly Alice turned to stone and Jasper realised that her visions had come back on again

_* APOV *_

_* Dad … I need you and Jasper * Carlisle stopped filling out the forms that he was doing at the nurses station and started listening._

_The front door crashing open quickly followed by Carlisle racing through it to meet Jasper in the basement before entering the tunnel._

_Arriving in PK to be greeted by Aaron before being led to Bella's downstairs office behind the bar to where her daughter was waiting._

_Jasper and Carlisle bringing her back to the house_

"You have about twenty minutes to get up, hunt and be back in the house ready for Carlisle" she said coming out of the vision and looking up at Jasper who now looked confused having only hunted a couple of days ago, "why?" he asked knowing that he would do as he was told anyway but still looking for an explanation, "because Beth is coming here" Alice said partially worried but also ecstatic, "I need to go tell the others to prepare a room for her while I go shopping as she is travelling very light" she added quickly getting up and dressed leaving Jasper still in bed, "honey hang on" he said trying to wrap his head around this, "Beth is coming here?" he questioned, "Beth as in Elizabeth?" causing her to nod her head excitedly "as in Bell's Elizabeth?" he clarified, "oh this is going to be interesting" he said as Alice zipped off completely unconcerned as to the emotional anguish that was probably about to be inflicted on Jasper. He sighed as he got out of bed and wondered how much more chaos could possibly happen in such a short space of time.

_* Carlisle *_ Bella called out feeling her thoughts stretch out through Forks trying to find him _* Bella? What's up? *_ he asked sounding quite faint to start with but improving as she fed more energy into the connection causing the link to become stronger  
_* Dad … I need you and Jasper to go to PK immediately and pick up Beth ... something has happened with Matt and I need to find him *  
* why do you need Jasper?_ _*_ he asked knowing that his youngest son struggled with his self control around humans sometimes and he knew how strongly Bella felt about protecting Beth since she had lost her special abilities _* I need someone to keep her calm as I have a feeling that all of this is linked with Victoria and if I am correct she may of gotten to Matt somehow and you know what that will do to Beth … there is a walk way ready for you in the basement of the mansion *_

_* Ok ... are you taking someone with you? *_ He asked concerned about her going alone _* I am with Edward at the moment I will see if he is willing to come with me *  
* you sure that's a good idea? *_ he asked knowing how she was trying to desperately keep her two lives separate from each other, sighing Bella quickly thought what he had said through and realised that she was running out of options knowing that the truth was going to come out sooner rather then later, she knew it was probably in her best interest to let Edward see what life was like before she told him everything  
_* No but not many things seem to be recently ... Aaron will ask you for a code as I was talking openly on a phone give him my real DOB that should be enough for him ... can you take her back to the mansion? I will then decide what to do from there … ideally I would like Jasper with her at all times to make sure she stays calm for the baby *_

_* Of course *_ he replied knowing how important this was to her and quickly indicating to the nurse on duty that he was finishing for the day

_* Thank you dad_ * she said as she closed the link and looked up at Edward with tired eyes.

_* Carlisle is going to her as we speak with Jasper * _she said silently looking into his topaz eyes that were staring worriedly down at her, _* so what next? *_ he asked surprised to hear her but realising she was worried about being watching so he lifted one of his pale hands and ran it through her long brunette wavy curls to try and help relax her, _* my son in law Matt has asked to see me urgently … I can only assume its got something to do with why I am here … that would be the only logical reason as to why he sent Beth to PK as he knew it would be the safest place for her *_ she said closing her eyes at the contact, _* you don't have to … but it would be easier if you_ _were able to come with me_ * she added,

_* there was no way I was going to let you go without me * _he replied his topaz eyes glittering in amusement at her lack of assumptions, _* thank you *_ she replied smiling gently up at him, _* not a problem *_ he said looking down into her chocolate brown eyes as he pulled her closer to him not ready to lose contact with her as they disappeared.

"Where are we?" he asked once they had reappeared in an empty side street next to a large housing estate, the sun had completely disappeared now having been replaced with a pale moon and there had been a massive drop in temperature that while it didn't effect either of them it was enough for Edward to notice, "Southampton, England" she said quietly as they continued to lean against the wall of a house

"You are kidding" he said causing her to smile

"No … didn't you wonder why you could feel a drop in temperature?"

"Yes … but I thought Alaska or something" he replied with a grin

"Definitely not" she replied with a shudder seemingly listening for something before looking up at him, "ok we are good … let's go" she said as they slowly walked out of the alley way and down into the estate that was filled with three storey townhouses, the night was quiet … almost too quiet for Bella's likening especially at 9pm in the evening when people should be getting ready for bed or chilling out in front of the television.

_* I don't like this something feels wrong *_ she said silently to him

_* How so? *_ He questioned surprised to hear her in his head once again

_* It's going to sound stupid but it's too quiet … I can't hear as many people as I_ _should … can you? *_ causing him to focus before shaking his head

_* It's strange I should be able to hear the people of the houses I am passing but I can't *_

_* That's what I was afraid of *_ she said dully as she sped up her walking

_* Where are we going? *_ He asked

_* Go pick any house near 100 and see if you can get in *_ she said making a decision

_* Why? *_ He asked

_* Please just trust me *_ she replied as she sped off at vampire speed leaving him momentarily confused but he did as he was asked.

Bella arrived at number 98 and quickly ascertained that she could easily get in with no problems, quietly she slipped in through the back door and followed the noises from the television keeping her posture wary in case of attack, moving softly through the house she found the living room and felt the smell of blood move into her senses, her heart sinking she knew what had happened as she walked into the room, "fuck" she said softly as she saw the bodies of a man, woman and a young girl … looking up at the wall she saw a message written in blood 'I will find her' causing her anger to swell so much that she ended up punching a hole through the wall causing the house to shake before silently calling for the cleaners.

Edward had slipped into house number 93 after trying one other house and finding the entry way locked, he could smell the stench of death already and now he knew why Bella had asked him to check the houses. Walking down through the house he knew there was no life in there but his attention was drawn to the smell of blood unknowingly mirroring Bella's actions he saw written on the wall 'hide and seek' he then felt the vibrations from the house across the street knowing that Bella must of lost her temper with either something or someone. Quickly he hurried outside where he found Bella waiting angrily for him outside before taking off at a run towards house 102.

"Jasper?" Carlisle called as he ran into the house

"I am already waiting for you" his son responded from the basement as Carlisle continued to run towards him, "how did you know?" he asked once he had arrived

"Alice had a vision" Jasper explained, "the other's are preparing for her arrival as we speak" he added as they both entered the tunnel.

Reaching house number 102 Edward watched as Bella wave her hand over the door lock,

_* Why did you do that? *_ He asked

_* My daughter lives here I made sure there are more then just human locks on the door *_ she said wryly as he felt the door unlock

_* Protective mother aren't you? *_ He asked with a grin

_* You have no idea … she is one of the only good things in my life *_ she added as she pushed the door open "please whatever happens just stay close to me … after what we have just seen I think it is safe to say there is a blood bath on the estate" she said speaking normally worried that the blood might make him lose control if he wasn't prepared, "your wish is my command" he said as they slowly entered the house.

Aaron had been standing by the security door for the last ten minutes waiting for the arrival of Carlisle and Jasper, he had known something was very wrong when Beth had somehow managed to activate the walkway to get to the club and that had only been compounded when the Cleaners who had been relaxing in the bar had all stood up and disappeared at the same time presumably to wherever Bella was. He was not looking forward to the arrival of his boss especially if something had happened to Matt as he knew how personally she took things that she believed she could have stopped. His thoughts were broken into as the security door unlocked itself after Carlisle had presumably entered in the key code that he had been given. "Carlisle, Jasper" Aaron greeted respectfully

"Aaron good to see you again" Carlisle replied quickly scanning the arrival room that they were in and looking for Beth "I wish it were under better circumstances" Aaron replied grimly as he quickly shut the door automatically locking it once again, "Beth is still in the office but I have put a barrier around her to shield" he said quickly

"What's happened?" Jasper asked sensing Aaron's mixture of feelings

"Bella has summoned for the Cleaners so it's bad news whatever it is" he said as Carlisle's face turned grim as they started to walk up the magnolia staircase to the main floor of the back of the club, "how is Beth doing?" Carlisle asked in concern

"She has calmed down slightly but she had me worried initially as she arrived, spoke to Bella before promptly having a panic attack" Aaron replied remembering how helpless he had felt especially when he had known her since she was a baby. They got to the office door and watched as the barrier almost fell away from the room before Aaron knocked on the door, "Beth it's me" he said before opening the door and leading them inside to an almost carbon copy of Bella's office at PK Records minus the books. Sitting curled up on one of the sofa's was another carbon copy of Bella though slightly older she was gripping hold of the sofa arm tightly and starting straight at the wall, "Beth?" Carlisle said gently as he walked over to her and crouched down in front of her while Jasper kept his distance to start with depending on how potent her blood was, "honey it's Carlisle" he said when she didn't automatically look at him, gently he raised his pale white hand and touched her cheek, "it's going to be ok" he said as tears filled her eyes before she finally looked at him, "granddad?" she asked quietly causing him to smile

"Now you know it makes me feel old to be called that" he said with a small laugh causing her to smile gently before he put his arms around her and held her tightly, "it's going to be ok" he said again into her hair

"I just feel so helpless" she said as tears streamed down her face

"I know" he replied, "but you are going to come and stay with us for a bit" he added, "and I for one can't wait to have all my family under one roof again" he said moving away from her, "this is your Uncle Jasper" he said smirking at his son who looked stunned, "and we are going to look after you till your mother comes back" he said helping her to stand up as being six months pregnant she was starting to have balance issues. Jasper could feel despite her outwardly calm persona that she was panicking inside and completely terrified so he did his best to try and calm her down, when he felt her relax he said to his father, "we should get her back now" as Carlisle nodded his head, "can you let Bella know that we have gone" he said to Aaron who nodded his head also wanting her out of the club before Bella arrived incase she didn't bring back good news. "I will see you later kiddo" he said to Beth affectionately ruffling her long brunette hair in an almost brotherly gesture, "can you have mom call me when she gets back?" she asked looking at him

"I doubt I will be able to stop her" he said forcing a grin to his face, "the walkway is set for the return journey" he added to Carlisle who nodded his head again before they headed out of the club.

Quickly Bella and Edward covered the ground floor of the kitchen and dining room finding no trace of who they were looking for though their search was hampered by the chaos that had been caused by someone ransacking the house, "this isn't good" she said quietly as they made their way to the stairs before someone appeared in front of her causing Bella to lower her stance and put her hand out protectively in front of her keeping Edward firmly behind her, it automatically reminded her of the past when she used to do exactly the same to keep him safe, "relax Bells it's Rich" she heard a voice say, causing her to lower her hand and return to her normal posture, "any reason you felt like sneaking up on me?" she asked looking at the head of the cleaners who standing at nearly 7ft tall was an intimidating presence "what the hell happened here?" he asked getting straight to the point "Victoria" she said simply

"Shit" he said knowing the consequences behind this

"How many houses?" she asked not really wanting the answer

"Fifty" he said knowing what her reaction would be and he wasn't disappointed as he suddenly saw lightening appear in the sky, "Bella?" Edward asked seeing how tense she looked and putting his hand on her shoulder realising that the lightening had come from her, "sorry I am in control now" she said forcing herself to smile though feeling calm through the power of his touch, "where is Beth?" Rich asked in concern

"She is safe … I am trying to find Matt now … start the clean up" she said looking at him as he disappeared. "This is my fault" she said to herself

"Why?" he asked confused

"Long story" she replied looking angry as they walked up the rest of the stairs and into a room that from the looks of it had been an office until Victoria had ransacked it, "what you looking for?" he asked as he watched her scan the walls

"You will see" she said as she walked to the far wall, "stand back" she said quietly to him, before punching a hole through the wall causing the rest of it to fall loudly to the ground to reveal a metal door quickly she typed in a code to the door causing it to swing open to reveal a body on the floor, "no" she said softly walking straight into the room and crouching down on the floor, "Matt?" she said softly already knowing that there was a faint heartbeat as she rolled him over, "Matt … I need you to look at me" she said knowing she was running out of time as he blindly opened his blue eyes which appeared almost lifeless while his blond hair had blood streaked through it, "I'm … sorry" he managed to say as Edward crouched down next to them, "are Beth and the baby safe?" he asked in concern, "yes … now I need you to focus on me" she said as she held out her hand over his wounds and felt it start to glow as his eyes started to roll into the back of his head, "Matt … please focus on me … don't do this" she said as she felt his heart start to slow and tears form in her eyes, "I'm sorry … tell her I love her" he said as his eyes closed, "no … no … please" she said as she felt the glow from her hand stop and the tears roll down her face, "come on" she said trying to force her hand to start glowing again, "come back to me Matt" she said knowing that it was no good as she felt the tears wanting to overtake her, it wasn't until Edward reached out and took her hot hand in his icy one that she knew it was over as he pulled her away the body of her daughters husband and in to his icy embrace cradling her as she cried, "this is my fault" she repeated over and over again as the tears continued to stream down her face while he rocked her back and forth doing his best to quell the joy that he felt for holding her in his arms.

* * *

**ok quite a big chapter to get through so hopefully it will help you all hold up while i rewrite the next chapter hopefully ready for posting by tomorrow depending on how things work out xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Aaron saw the look on his boss's face as soon as she walked into the club which had closed once the Cleaners had taken off to Bella's location and quickly had three shots of tequila ready and waiting for her by the time she got to the bar, "I knew there was a reason why I hired you" she said with grim humour as she quickly downed the shots and sat heavily down on a bar stool causing Edward and Aaron to look at her and each other, "Aaron this is Edward Cullen" she said introducing him for appearances sake, "Edward this is Aaron one of my most trusted members of staff"

"Pleasure to meet you" Aaron said holding out his hand to Edward while raising his eyebrows questioningly at Bella as she subtly nodded her head, "likewise" he said shaking his hand, "Aaron … Matt's dead" Bella said emotionlessly indicating him to refill the glasses which he quickly did before cracking open a bottle of mountain lion for Edward who sniffed it to start with before grinning at him, "What? How?" he asked shocked causing Bella to hold up a CD, "he left me this … the person that James was tracking was him he knew this and that's why he sent Beth here as he knew she would be safer here"

"What's the plan?" Aaron asked knowing that trying to comfort Bella would be useless at the moment as he could sense how angry she was at herself and knew that she would be happier talking business, "I need you to send word out to everyone that there has been a breach … to relocate their families to the safe havens before meeting here … how did you get on with checking the privacy spells?" she asked after a moment of thought ignoring Edward's questioning look at her, "they were all intact … no one has spoken out of turn" he replied

"Privacy spells?" Edward asked confused annoyed that he couldn't read Aaron's mind either, "you know the history of PK?" she asked him causing him to nod his head having had to listen to Alice repeatedly talk about this cool club that she had found, "well the witch that put the non violence spell on the club also put privacy spells on all of the peace keepers homes and we made one human from each family the secret keeper meaning that our enemies could be standing right outside that person's house without realising that they were in there … unless that person had spoken out of turn … that's why Victoria had to go through so many houses in order to find Matt … are we absolutely sure he didn't speak out of turn?"

"Positive" he said relieved on her behalf

"Good" she replied pleased that something was going right and also relieved that she didn't have to worry about hiding anything from Beth, "did Carlisle get to Beth?" she asked indicating a refill of her glasses as Edward silently sipped his drink "Yeah he picked her up about six hours ago and they went back through the mansion exit … Rich has just finished with the clean up"

"What's the story?"

"Gas leak … they have blown up most of the homes on the estate to make it look realistic"

"Terrific" she replied sarcastically downing the rest of her shots, "get on to the others … we need to get sorted before we head to the mansion … can you sort Edward out some clothes?" she asked causing him to look at her questioningly

"I am going to have to tell my daughter that her husband is dead and I really think it would be slightly easier if we turned up at the house not covered in his blood" he looked down at his clothes, "good point" he said as Aaron lifted up a bag sheepishly

"Actually Jasper turned up with these … a present from Alice I believe he said there were also clothes for you too Bella" causing Edward to grin, "after spending time with her the other day all I can say is I am glad that she doesn't drink coffee" Aaron added with a smile, "just be grateful that you don't have to live with her … thank you" Edward replied taking the bag off him, "can you get me all the details of who was killed on the estate and have then on my desk upstairs by the time I am dressed?" she said turning to Aaron, "of course … but boss you know that blaming yourself isn't going to help … no matter what you think this isn't your fault" he said knowing that he was wasting his time "well if it isn't mine I would sure as hell like to know whose it is … can you make sure that Matt's body is kept safe until Beth decides what she wants to do" she said tiredly as she indicated for Edward to follow her around the bar and up the stairs leaving Aaron to wonder when or even if his boss was going to stop blaming herself for things that she couldn't control.

"How many rooms does this place have?" Edward asked in awe as he watched Bella open the door to an apartment that seemed to go on for miles, "this place exists outside of time and space … there is no limit to how far it can go" she said with a small smile on her face, as he walked around the wide open space that was light in colour and tastefully decorated in furniture, "this place is my home away from home … I tend to share properties with Carlisle so I move around a lot but this is where I feel most at home … ironic really that there are only two places that I feel truly at peace … here in a place that doesn't exist in time much like myself … and my home in Chicago where this mess started" she said without thinking

"You lived in Chicago?" he asked curiously

"Yes … Carlisle moved there when I was five … so 1906 and we lived there until he changed you … then he had to leave me to take you somewhere safe … that's when the fun and games really began" she replied walking over to the window and gazing out into the abyss, "Carlisle left you for me?" Edward asked having never heard this before causing her to sigh at her slip up, "what's wrong?" he asked coming to stand next to her "I have never had to speak about this before … there has never been a reason to … but somehow you make me want to tell you everything about my horrific past … and believe me when I say it would make your ten year rebellion look like a carnival ride" she said intently looking out fiddling with her necklace,

"You can trust me you know" he said upset that for some reason she still didn't despite everything that they had gone through together, he still couldn't believe that it had only been that morning that he had kissed her with no concerns before being pulled in her life "I do …" she said turning around to face him, "and I have no right to ask this but I need some time" she added looking scared

"Well you are lucky as I appear to have boat loads of time" he replied with a small smile on his face wondering how this angel in front of him could be so scared of her past, "as I said to you before you will view me as a monster and rightly so … I need to apologise to you in so many ways … but I can't do that yet … unfortunately things are not quite how they appear" she said sadly

"I am curious to know what you are talking about … but I will try and wait though it is infuriating to not be able to know what you are talking about" he said unable to believe that she was a monster or that he had managed to go this long without meeting her and remembering her "I am truly sorry for that" she said kissing him lightly on the cheek, "I need to go shower … there is another one in the guest room if you don't want to wait" she managed to get out despite feeling her body tingling all over from the brief contact that she had had with him as she walked away, "I will wait forever for you" she heard him say quietly causing her heart to fill with pain.

As she walked into her bedroom with its light coloured walls and simple features since she didn't spend much time in here she felt herself wanting to break down at how stupid she had been not to think that Beth and Matt could have been at risk from Victoria and her group. Through the walls she could hear the shower on in the guest room and knew that she should really be doing the same but the CD that she had found on her son-in-laws body was intriguing to her so quickly she moved her laptop in from the office to her bed before sitting down on the light blue bedspread and inserting the disk, sighing in annoyance as she waited for it to boot up.

When it had finished loading she wasn't too surprised to see Matt's face on the screen but she was when he opened his mouth to speak, "hello Bella" he said his face looking tired and full of worry lines, he definitely didn't remind her of the easy going twenty-five year old that she had seen the previous month, his eyes looked stressed, his once almost dirty blond hair looked dull as did his pale skin had had dark shadows under his eyes almost as though he had not been sleeping very well. "If you are watching this now it means that I am most likely dead and that I failed to get my message to you in time" he said running a shaking hand through his hair, "the last couple of weeks have been stressful to say the least and I just pray that Beth and the baby managed to get to PK before they made good on their threats" he added before reaching for a glass that looked like it was full of alcohol. 'Oh Matt' Bella said softly reaching out to touch his face, "A couple of weeks ago I was contacted by a man named Riley on a networking website asking questions about Beth's whereabouts – he said that he was an old friend of hers and had lost contact which I knew to be a lie even before I asked her if she knew him" he said breaking off and taking a deep breath "I ignored it and then the messages started … they were easy to ignore at first … and then they started to get threatening. I knew we were safe because of the privacy spell on the house but still I felt … I guess anxious which turned out to be a good idea when a man with dark skin, black dreadlocks and red eyes hidden behind contacts turned up at my work" he said causing Bella to take in a sharp breath as she realised she knew who he was talking about, "he said he knew that I knew where Beth was and offered me vast sums of money to give her up and then offered to spare my life in exchange for hers … I couldn't do it … not even for a second did it cross my mind to give her and the baby up" he said taking a long sip of his drink, "I knew that I needed to speak to you but I didn't know if they were listening in or not … I agonised for days about what to do praying that you would decide to take us to PK so that I could talk to you in guaranteed security but when I realised that I was running out of time I knew that this was the only way" he said taking another break and his eyes filling with tears, "please don't blame yourself … there isn't anything that you could of done differently and as along as they are safe that is all that matters to me … but I needed to tell you something" he causing her to look intently at the screen, "they are coming for you Bella … they know that Edward is still alive and they know that he is with Carlisle … they are searching for anyone with the Cullen surname and I fear it is only a matter of time before they find you all … according to the man who came to see me who almost seemed to be both warning me and threatening me at the same time … Victoria is mad and she is hell bent on revenge … now that she has realised that Edward is still alive … Bella please … just be careful … I love you and thank you so much for bring Beth into my life I know it was difficult to let her go and allow her to be human but I wouldn't change any time that I spent with either of you … you definitely made my life more interesting" he replied with a small smile and with tears in his eyes before raising his glass, "just do me one favour? When you kill Victoria and I know you will for taking Edward and Carlisle away make sure it's painful for taking me from Beth" he said in a choked voice as he drained the glass and the screen faded to black, leaving Bella to sit on her bed stunned.

Edward had headed straight to the shower after Bella had left him and had turned it up to the highest possible heat in order for him to feel vaguely warm; standing under the spray he found his thoughts begin to drift back to that morning when things had seemed perfect. Bella had started opening up to him more about her past and for the first time he had seen how scared she was about her past and he had confused as to why; kissing her had been a revelation. When he had, it had felt like the world had stopped and that they were the only two present, for him it had felt like coming home and he couldn't remember ever feeling like that before. The way that his body had reacted to hers and vice versa was enough to make him finally see what the rest of his family had been experiencing over the decades, he was upset that she still didn't appear to trust him but he had agreed to wait until she was ready to talk to him and for once he was going to try and abide by that.

Eventually he moved out of the boiling water and changed into the clothes that Alice had sent for him which made him smirk as to how fashion obsessed she could be even for the slightest thing. Looking in the mirror he quickly ran his fingers through his hair trying to settle it down into some sort of style before giving up and letting it do whatever it wanted. He could a male voice in the background of the apartment, curious he moved out of the guest bedroom moving like a shadow through the rooms until he got near to her bedroom, 'just do me one favour? When you kill Victoria and I know you will for taking Edward and Carlisle away make sure it's painful for taking me from Beth' he heard a male voice say to which he could only presume belonged to Matt, he heard Bella shut the screen of the laptop before moving into her bathroom where he then could hear the sounds of water flowing. Now he was even more curious as to what was going on having heard his name mentioned by Bella's son in law, 'why is it I always seem to have more questions then answers?' he wondered as he went over to the piano that he had noticed earlier and began to play softly.

Standing under the warm spray Bella felt her composure finally begin to slip once again as she thought about what had happened that evening and in the last hundred years. As she leant against the wall she felt tears form in her eyes again as the memories of the past started to surface her brown eyes filled with tears as she slid down the wall and felt the warm water pound her head as she tried to stifle her sobbing knowing that it was a useless gesture as Edward would be able to hear her anyway. So she wasn't too surprised to find him waiting for her in her room once she had let the water run cold, he saw that she was just in a towel and quickly had a dressing gown around her before she could even blink before lifting her up into his arms and sitting down on the large double bed with her on his lap, "despite what you might think, this isn't your fault" he said quietly to her knowing that she was still blaming herself for the massacre, "my daughter is going to hate me" she said brokenly, "I should have been able to save him … I can't believe I failed again" she whispered under her breath but he still heard her as he inhaled the scent of her hair, "what do you mean again?" he asked holding her tightly

"I couldn't save her father either" she said pressing her head against his neck like she used to do when he was human, she missed not feeling his pulse and hearing his heart beat she was grateful however that his scent hadn't changed "why?" he asked intrigued "because I hadn't learnt how to heal … you want to know the truly ironic thing?" she said causing him to nod his head, "a week after … he died I acquired the ability … a fucking week!" she said angrily before calming down again as he rubbed her back "I'm sorry" he said meaning it with every fibre of his being at everything that she seemed to of gone through throughout her life, he felt her move her head and nodding softly with a sigh, "I have to go into a meeting quickly will you be ok on your own?" she asked really not wanting to move from his embrace but knowing that it couldn't be put off, "I am sure that I can find something to do" he said also unwilling to let her go, "where will you be?" he asked

"In for a meeting with the powers, hopefully I won't be too long" she said as she looked up at him, "thank you" she added causing confusion to flood his beautiful face once again, "for what?" he asked

"Coming with me" she replied touching his cheek lightly with her hand, "and I am sorry for dragging you into this mess" she added as he moved his face into her hand "as I said earlier I wouldn't dream of letting you be alone" he replied with a small smile before hesitantly reaching down and kissing her lightly on the lips, "I had better go" she said reluctantly moving out of his embrace and changing into black jeans, converse trainers, blue vest and black hooded top which weren't exactly what Alice had left for her but they were close enough, "if you get bored Aaron is downstairs or there is a piano or plenty of books and music" she said before disappearing leaving him to contemplate everything that he had heard and seen that night.

* * *

**sorry for the delay in posting - we seem to be away constantly at the moment plus i have been doing some major rewrites to the story as it wasn't really following through, the way i write is when i have ideas i write it down and then have to go back again later to finish it off and pad it out - so apologies again! xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Walking down the long corridor that was barely lit she always felt nervous, there was no real reason to be but it seemed to be a fairly typical reaction among the others no matter how old they were. It was because walking along the passage meant that you were about to enter the realm of the most feared and widely respected trio of the supernatural world and you had either done something very wrong or very right.

As she reached the large oak doors Bella took a deep cleansing breath before announcing her presence, "Isabella Cullen" causing the doors to open automatically leading into a dark room, she walked forward the dark having no fear for her, not since she had left her birth parents behind and found Carlisle. "Welcome Isabella" she heard one of disembodied voices say, the trio did not often show themselves and it was generally considered a bad sign when they did as they preferred to remain free to roam in their quarters of PK. She had offered them refuge at a time when it had not been safe to be associated with Peace Keepers for fear of being attacked, they had gratefully accepted and had even admitted to being surprised that she could be so forgiving towards them, but as she had pointed out what had happened had happened and despite her feelings towards them Peace Keepers were needed in the world. "Good evening" she replied evenly standing to attention waiting for them to speak again, "we understand that there has been an incident"

"Yes sir" she replied, "Victoria or someone working for her led an attack on the estate in Southampton finishing once they found Beth and Matt's property"

"What are their statuses?" they asked almost in concern

"Beth is with my father and Matt is … dead" she said managing to say it evenly, there was a moment of silence before they spoke again, "we are sorry to hear that Isabella you have our sympathy"

"Thank you sir" she replied, "it seems as though Laurent paid a visit to Matt in the days before he died to bribe him into giving up my daughter" she said as sparks flew up around the room in anger, "the traitor is still alive then?" the voice questioned in anger, "apparently so sir and if he is then …" she said before the voice broke in again

"Then James must also be alive too" the voice replied in anger again before moving into silence.

"How are you holding up?" Aaron asked as he walked into the apartment where Edward had been softly playing the lullaby on the piano, having been debating whether or not to go and see him "it has been a strange night" Edward replied as fingers moved flawlessly across the keys, "I agree" Aaron replied softly as he walked over to Bella's desk and placed the information that she had asked for down as Edward looked curiously at him, "why can't I read your mind either?" he asked causing the other man to smile both in jest and in relief, "because Peace Keepers are taught to keep their thoughts hidden as much as possible" he replied simply, "there are quite a few mind readers out there and so it is in our best interest to stay silent as much as possible" as Edward nodded his head in understanding before looking at the memory stick that Aaron had put on the table alongside other paperwork, "is Bella always so interested in cases like these?" he asked as Aaron sighed

"Yes … she always takes things so personally … she walks round with the weight of the world on her shoulders and doesn't want anyone to go through what she has done" he replied leaning against the desk, "when she lost her husband?" Edward clarified causing the other man to look sharply at him, "she told you about that?" he asked almost sounding stunned, "a bit … I don't think she is comfortable talking about it with me yet" he replied

'I'm not surprised' Aaron muttered under his breath forgetting that Edward could still him, "what's that supposed to mean?" he asked looking at the Peace Keeper who instantly swore under his breath, "it means you wait for her to tell you" he said firmly but in a nice way, "also if I were you I would start playing a different tune" he said indicating the piano as he walked towards the door sensing he was going to be needing to get the tequila out again, "why?" Edward asked now even more confused

"Because you're playing her lullaby" Aaron replied shutting the door behind him leaving Edward with his mouth hanging open.

As Bella waited for the Powers to speak again she remembered when James and Laurent had been part of the inner circle back in the days before they had betrayed the Peace Keepers; in those days the powers had been made up of three representatives, one Peace Keeper, one Vampire and one Werewolf it had seemed the logical choice so that the main three sources of the supernatural world had their say in how it should be protected from the mortal world. Agreements had been made about how the vampires would feed, that they would mix their diets rather then constantly feeding on humans or use special blood banks mixed with other forms of blood to keep their thirst sated, the werewolves would have their own lands that would be kept vampire free while the Peace Keepers were responsible for overseeing the harmony of the world. For thousands of years the system had worked until James had come on board as the new vampire representative with his initially quiet ways he had impressed most who had met him with his continuation of the old ways while there were a small group of Peace Keepers who felt like they couldn't trust him as far as they could throw him.

This had turned out to be true in later years when his 'sporting' ways had come out almost bordering on obsessed with certain people that he met or certain animals to hunt until they disappeared in mysterious circumstances, before complaining that the old ways needed to change as they didn't work anymore. Bella inwardly shuddered at the thought of spending time alone with James especially when he had made it more then clear that he knew of her past and wanted her for himself; then she had found Carlisle and started socialising with him more which had infuriated James before she had been fatally wounded on a mission in Paris, it had been her own fault really not paying attention to her surroundings and being stabbed through the heart by a mercenary working for the powerful underworld Triad, she had been ambushed which silently she had suspected had been set up by James as not many people had been aware of her location at the time; and he had further compound her belief that he had been involved when he had come to visit her in the after life to offer her her life back if she spent eternity at his side. She had refused his generous offer despite knowing that it meant leaving Carlisle behind but had decided she wanted him to be there for her when she was reborn tot keep her far away from James, a request that both terrified and angered The Council who had just about tolerated her friendship with him in the first place.

Bella had kept her suspicions about James and his right hand man Laurent quiet for a while until she had found something to back them up, she had caught him snooping through books and files of Peace Keeper locations across the world that only certain people in very high up places had access to. He had laughed it off at the time making her nervous when he had turned his ruby red eyes on her now seventeen year old body looking at her with undisguised lust that thankfully had been broken by Aaron coming into the room, after which he had never left her alone when she was at HQ. She had managed to keep Edward hidden from him so that she was not placing him in James's wrath as generally when he was denied something he didn't take it particularly well and refused to take no for an answer.

After doing some digging both she and Aaron had discovered that James and Laurent routinely disappeared for long periods of time every couple of weeks after they had hunted and no one seemed to know where they went so one night she had decided to follow them in shadow form down to a warehouse on the outskirts of New York which upon entering had turned out to be a massive blood bank with humans being routinely drained of their fluids. She could still remember the scared looks on the people's faces as they watched Laurent and James drain two others that had been imprisoned along side of them, quietly she had disappeared torn as to what to do but knowing that she needed to speak to the other Powers first to find out if they knew what had been going on. The looks of disbelief on their faces when she had told them what she had seen had taken her by surprise and she knew then and there that James had been working solo and needed to be stopped which had then ultimately led to Edward being taken from her.

"Isabella?" she was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of his voice which had obviously been trying to get her attention for a while "sorry you were saying?" she asked clearing her head of the past and focusing on the present once again, "are you certain that Elizabeth is safe with the vampire?" he asked in a disparaging tone causing her to sigh, "my father brought me up for seventeen years completely unaided not counting the centuries before my death … he loves my daughter and he has never brought me harm" she said in annoyance and her eyes flashing dark, "would she not be safer with the wolves?" he asked again

"Maybe … maybe not but at the moment she is with my father and that is where she will stay until I believe she is in danger … she is also with her father" she added hesitantly, "does this mean that you have told him the truth?"

"No … but Victoria has involved him again regardless of whether he knows or not" she replied, "how so?" they asked curiously

"Because she knows that he is alive and she is after him and my family again" she replied, "what do you ask of us?" the voice asked again

"I have asked Aaron to notify all Peace Keepers that there has been a breach and that they need to relocate their families before heading here … I think we then need to meet with them all to see who is willing to end this" she replied her voice holding steady, "you are asking us to send them into battle?" the male voice questioned

"Yes sir" she replied evenly, "they must pay for what they have done … between the three of them they have killed repeatedly over the years I believe that the count is well over five hundred people now and that is not even taking into account the Peace Keepers that they murdered in cold blood … even you must admit this can no longer continue not now that they are turning their attentions to Peace Keepers again"

"We will not risk open war"

"Open war is upon you whether you would risk it or not" she replied crisply

"Says the voice of someone who has not suffered the loss of a loved one to them" another male voice replied causing her to shake angrily, "with respect sirs you are more then aware of my history with Victoria and James because of them I lost my husband, my father and any chance of being accepted into his family …"

"But you had the choice to change that" the voice pointed out

"It was an option offered three decades too late" she replied stonily, "regardless of that I will not sacrifice anyone else to them. We have made too many compromises already; too many retreats. They invade our lands and we fall back, they kill dozens of people in one night and we fall back. The line needs to be drawn here! This far and no further! They need to pay for what they have done to hundreds of families across the world" she replied angrily before taking a couple of deep breaths, "the very least we should do is put it to a vote she added knowing that regardless of the result she would do what she needed to do"

"Very well" a female voice replied, "we will vote in the next twelve hours" she said causing sparks of outrage from the other two, "thank you madam" Bella replied respectfully before leaving the chamber.

* * *

**Sorry this has taken so long to get out! Because i have changed some parts of the story others have had to be rewritten so trying to do whilst carrying on with my life plus trying to set a wedding date - all fun and games!! hope you like the chapter and we will hopefully be moving back to the Cullen House in the next chapter where things are going to start taking another twist xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

"Carlisle? Jasper?" Bella called later on that evening as she and Edward reappeared at the mansion, both men appearing by their sides instantly, "how's Beth?" she asked automatically "she is ok … sleeping now as she was exhausted but I managed to keep her calm enough" Jasper said his eyes nearly black

"Thank you" Beth replied gratefully to him seeing how much it had taken out of him

"What about Matt?" Carlisle asked causing Bella to sigh

"He's dead" she said quietly feeling Edward's hand on her shoulder, and trying to draw strength from him, "oh no" Carlisle said taking her in his arms as she held onto him tightly, "she stormed and killed fifty households to get to him and to Beth … I think it is safe to say that she means business this time" she said, "it's not safe to leave her here" she added moving away from him and he nodded his head understanding as they began to walk through the house "why?" Edward asked confused as to why he couldn't see why Carlisle understood "because she is going after my family … though Carlisle isn't by blood he definitely is by love … I have to assume that everyone I know is now a target" causing Jasper to nod his head too,

"I see what you mean … though she doesn't seem to be a logical thinker her sidekicks definitely are … I think you are right to want to move her away from the mansion" causing Edward to then look at him wanting to know how he knew so much "the wolves?" Bella asked looking at Carlisle to see if it was a viable option "they are still around" he said seeing where she was heading

"The treaty is still being honoured?" she asked

"Neither side have broken it … and they would be more able to protect Elizabeth" he said, "is Sam still the leader of the pack? Or has Jacob wised up to his responsibilities yet?" she asked

"Sam is still leader" he answered

"I'm sorry are you considering letting werewolves look after your daughter?" Edward asked in alarm, "that is exactly what I am suggesting" Bella replied calmly

"But they hate us … the made the treaty with us grudgingly"

"Officially that is true but they didn't make the treaty with you they made it with me present, which gives me power to negotiate" she replied as she paced for a moment or two, "do you think they would be willing to take her?" she asked looking at Carlisle again, "I don't see why not but it would probably require some sacrifice" he replied as she nodded her head in agreement. By this point they had reached the dining room and Bella quickly pulled out a chair and sat down resting her head on her hand, "are you ok?" Carlisle asked in concern sitting down next to her

"Not even close" she replied dully staring at the table which made Edward want to go to her and Jasper want to calm her but upon seeing the look on Carlisle's face they stayed where they were "it wasn't your fault" he said gently to her which caused her to scoff "everything has been my fault dad … I should of finished this decades ago but instead I was a coward going with the majority vote … and now eighty years down the line we are doing the same thing again" she replied

"What do you mean?" he asked looking confused

"The Powers are still unwilling to order us into battle against them despite everything that they have done" she said

"What?" he said shocked as the rest of the family walked in

"They would rather hide like cowards then stand and fight" she replied angrily, "they told me that as I had not suffered the loss of a loved one to them that I couldn't talk"

"What?" Carlisle replied angrily, "you of all people know what they are capable of" he said, "that doesn't matter to them because I then broke the rules" she said quietly

"But to save …" Carlisle began before she cut him off

"It doesn't matter dad they will always hold it over me no matter what I do" she replied "they are holding a vote later to decide what to do"

"What if they vote against doing anything?" Jasper asked causing her to sigh

"I will go ahead without them" she replied turning to look at him as he looked at her determined look before making his own decision "and I will go with you" Carlisle replied as the others nodded their agreement with him, "but you hate to fight" Bella replied amazed at their support despite the fact that they barely knew her, she also knew that if Edward was willing to fight then she needed to talk to him "that maybe so but they have taken my son in law from us and now Matt ..." he said breaking off as they heard a gasp from the door as they all turned in horror to look at the mirror image of Bella standing in the doorway.

"Beth …" Bella began to say seeing her daughter standing in the doorway to the room that she had been talking to the family in, "NO! Don't say it!" her daughter said backing away from her as anguish filled her green eyes causing Bella's heart to break, "baby" Bella said stepping forward

"Mom … don't say it!" Beth said again feeling the tears form in her eyes

"I am sorry"

"You promised me" she said finally standing still as her back came into contact with the hallway wall, "I know" Bella said cautiously taking a step forward seeing Beth begin to sink to her knees, "you promised me" she said again as she fell causing Bella to blur forward and catching her before she hit the floor even as Beth tried to fight her off, "I hate you" she said over and over again as she continued to try and fight her off as the tears continued to fall, "I know" Bella replied holding her tightly as her daughter tried to fight her off gradually Beth's movements slowed down into hysterical sobbing "Jasper?" Bella called desperately feeling him by her side in an instant sending out calming vibes, her daughter's movements then turned into clinging onto her mother like she was her life raft, "mom? Why couldn't you save him?" Beth asked weakly,

"Because … sometime you can't save everyone"

"But they let you save dad" she said causing tears to roll down Bella's face as Carlisle quickly came over to them ignoring the confusion from Edward, "they didn't … not really … if they had truly let me save him then he would of always been with us" she said weakly

"You could have turned him …"

"You know that wouldn't of worked and if it had you know as well as I do what he would have been like as a newborn … you wouldn't of been able to go near him or you would have had to of made the same decision that I did" Bella replied trying not to be angry with her but the weather betrayed her as it kept shifting from thunder to snow storms and finally to lightening and hail, "Isabella" Carlisle said sharply indicating the sky outside, "sorry" she said closing her eyes and forcing herself to calm down as the pounding on the windows finally lessened and everyone looked slightly in awe of her temper that seemed much fiercer then Edward's or Rosalie's.

"Jasper?" she said quietly feeling him sending out waves of sleep to Beth and she felt her daughter release her iron grip on her, "thank you" she said quietly once Beth's breathing had slowed into slumber, "not a problem" he said putting his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, "how long will she be out for?" she asked resting her head against her daughters like she used to do when she was a baby, "At least a couple of hours" he said desperately trying to control the thirst that was running through him "I need another favour" she said ignoring the people behind them, "What?" he asked confused and worried wondering how long he could stay in close proximity to Beth without hurting her, "I need you to stay with Beth and keep her calm for me … but I also know that you need to hunt so I have a solution for that if you will let me?"

"Is that wise?" Carlisle asked in concern already seeing where this was going

"I think so … it will fuel him for longer … help with his control … besides it worked last time" Bella replied quietly as she held onto Beth thoughtfully

"Last time was different … Edward was a newborn" Carlisle said before realising he had spoken out of turn, "I know that … but I am running out of time especially if I now have to go speak with Sam you know how difficult he can be sometimes" she said ignoring his slip up but knowing full well the others now had questions, "Jasper you have met Peace Keepers before what do you know of their blood?" she asked still holding onto her daughter, "Just that while it is not as potent for vamps it is still drinkable" he said warily not sure where she was heading especially now that Edward had been mentioned "true … it also fills you up for longer meaning that you wouldn't need to feed for at least a month possibly two … you would have no thirst and it also extends and perfects your control … I guess you could almost call it protein blood" she said with a smile, "I will be honest and say that I am worried as to how much energy you are going to have to use on Beth's emotions I don't want you to be placed in the situation that you need to feed suddenly and you can't get away from her"

"Do it" he said looking determined realising that what she said was true

"Esme? Could you take Beth somewhere more comfortable please?" Carlisle asked as his wife quickly moved and encased Beth in her icy embrace, "I will stay with her I promise" she said causing Bella to smile at her

"I knew I would love you" she replied seeing the love that she had for her daughter coming through already as she watched her new mother disappear out of the room with her daughter, "knife" she said holding out her hand and feeling the cold metal object appear in her hand, "cool" Emmett said impressed

"Dad was so scared throughout Edwards transformation … constantly questioning whether he had done the right thing … it was heartbreaking to watch" she said as she and Jasper stood up and moved to the sofa, "I sat with them both for the three days and listened to their thoughts … he was then worried as to how Edward would react to being a newborn and whether he would be able to control him on his first hunt … so I offered to be his first drink when he woke …" she said breaking off when she saw him looking at her strangely, "what? You must have wondered why it took you ten years to defy Carlisle … why all of a sudden you started craving human blood" she said using leading statements designed to get him to think back

"But why did it last ten years for Edward and only two months for Jasper?" Rosalie asked confused, Bella was about to answer before Alice did for her, "because you let him almost drink you dry" she said in awe

"Yes … I was already in enough trouble for standing by and allowing Carlisle to change Edward could you imagine what would have happened to me and to my daughter if Edward had slipped up at all in those first years? I am just grateful that when he did defy Carlisle the Council were in hiding unable to do anything about it"

"So I have met you before" he said curiously

"In a manner of speaking" she said cautiously before looking at the others, "can you guys give us a minute … I don't think it would affect all of you but I would still rather not risk it" she said as they nodded their heads and disappeared out of the door eager to see the end results, "right I am going to open the vein on my wrist … my neck would be far too weird" she said as she quickly ran the knife across her wrist and blood began to flow through the cut she held out her wrist to Jasper and saw the hesitation on his face, "it is ok … I trust you … you can't hurt me" she said as he slowly took hold of her wrist and began to drink causing her to wince at first from the pressure but she then settled down.

Ten minutes later Jasper was fed and Bella lay back against the sofa feeling slightly drained, "are you ok?" she heard Alice ask sitting down next to her as the others looked in awe at Jasper's eyes, "I will be fine … it just takes a bit out of me" Bella replied tiredly wondering when they had come back in, "why aren't his eyes red?" Emmett demanded looking intently at him, "because he hasn't had human blood" Bella replied trying not to yawn, "How do you feel?" she asked Jasper who was still sitting down "a little strange … I feel different from how I would normally after a hunt … I feel stronger … more in control like the thirst has completely disappeared for the first time I feel relatively normal" he said with a smile

"You will for a time … I almost wish that we could donate blood to vampires on a regular basis so that the thirst disappears but it would not be a viable solution for long term" Bella replied

"Thank you" he said gratefully, "it is a nice change to be able to think clearly"

"Not a problem" she said yawning again

"You ok?" he asked looking concerned at her

"I will be … I think I just need a bit to recuperate" she said smiling reassuringly at them, "why don't you have a sleep before going to see Sam?" Carlisle suggested as her phone rang; "hello?" she said picking it up so quickly that the others didn't even see where it had come from, "what? When?" she said as the others strained to listen in to the conversation but found that they were unable to, "tell me you are joking … what's the time frame?" she replied with a groan, "I will be there in an hour to brief them … I need to deal with something else first … you haven't sent it out yet? Good … send it to me now" she said hanging up before going into a trance.

_Three vampires entering Forks_

"Fucking hell" she replied with a sigh coming out of the trance and completely ignoring the questioning looks on their faces as she flipped her phone open again and dialled quickly, "pick up" she said standing up and pacing whilst rolling a ball of fire across her fingers of her left hand which made the vampires in the room keep their distance from her, "Sam?" she said

"Bella? What brings you back to these parts?" they heard a male voice say

"I need to see you now"

"Why? What's so urgent?" he asked sounding confused

"Sam … please you know I wouldn't ask unless it was important"

"Where?"

"The usual … I will have Carlisle with me … bring someone if you think it necessary"

"The treaty …"

"I know the treaty I was the one that created it … as I said bring someone … or come phased if you wish either way I need you to meet me in five minutes"

"Fine" he said shortly

"Thank you" she replied gratefully before hanging up the phone and dispersing the flames, "what's happened?" Carlisle asked looking at her concerned while the others looked on, "she caught the scent and is on her way to Forks … we have twenty four hours before they cross the boundary lines and that's only if she doesn't change her mind again … why can't she think like a normal vampire?" she asked in frustration as Carlisle came over to her "because she is not normal … she is thinking of revenge nothing else matters"

"Well that's ironic that's the same thing that I am after but I am still thinking logically"

"Excuse me … kinda clueless over here" Alice said breaking into the staring competition, "sorry Ali I had to deal with one of your visions … can you do me a favour?"

"Sure"

"Can you go and pack a bag of clothes for Beth? I know that you have probably already ordered a wardrobe full for her and the baby" she said breaking off as the pixie started laughing before running off up the stairs, "Emmett and Jasper would you mind escorting Beth to La Push when I ask you to?" as both of their mouths dropped open "but the boundary …" Emmett said

"Won't be a problem … at least it won't be in five minutes" she said with a sigh, "I wonder what it is going to cost me this time?" she said mostly under her breath

"Knowing Sam probably a new house" Carlisle said with a false smile

"Probably … or a record deal for Leah" she said with a forced grin knowing that it would cost her a lot more then that, "you ok to come with me?" she asked him

"I wouldn't dream of letting you go without me"

"Thank you" she replied gratefully smiling at him as he and Esme disappeared out into the entrance hall along with the rest of the family leaving Bella and Edward behind.

"Promise me you will be ok" Edward said once they were alone as he reached for her hand scared about the idea of her going to meet the werewolves as they were extremely unpredictable in nature "I promise you that when I get back I will tell you everything" she said looking at their clasped hands knowing that the time had come for total truth no matter how much it was going to hurt them both, "that doesn't sound very promising" he said forcing himself to joke at the seriousness of her words, "I know how much you are scared of doing that" he added the truth had been all he could think about ever since he had spoken with Aaron "you are right I am … but I also know that I can't be with you until you know everything" she replied causing his dead heart to feel like it was bursting out of his chest as he pulled her closer to him, "it will be fine love" he said holding her tightly as she clung onto him almost as though she was trying to memorise him, "I hope so" she whispered squeezing her eyes tightly shut as she silently prayed for a miracle. "I have to go" she said pulling away and looking into his eyes, "promise me" he said simply lifting a hand to cup her face

"I promise" she said closing her eyes at the contact as he bent down to kiss her, it started off softly and tenderly until it grow into an urgent and passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to move away from until suddenly he let her go, "go before I don't let you" he said gasping for breath even though he didn't need to breathe slowly she moved her hands away from his hair despite her body screaming out for contact and quickly she ran to where Carlisle was now waiting for her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

_BPOV _

_Oh my god! What have I just agreed to?_

_I have stupidly agreed to tell him that he is actually my husband that the reason he is a vampire is because I begged Carlisle to change him … and I expect him to still want me after this??? I swear I must be crazy._

_The problem is though being with him feels right … it feels like coming home and I have been away from home for so long that I can't run from it anymore. I know that the chances are high that he won't be able to forgive, nor my daughter for not being able to save Matt just the same as I can't forgive my parents for what they did to me … but I have to know otherwise I will continue on regretting the decisions that I have made._

Bella and Carlisle flew through the streets of Forks at an impressive speed as they raced to get to La Push as quickly as possible so that Sam didn't get any further annoyed then he probably already was. "So you are going to tell him?" Carlisle asked breaking the silence between them, "it's time" Bella replied simply, "he says he will wait forever for me … but he needs the truth first" she said knowing that as casually as she made that statement it did nothing to quell the fear that she had that he would never forgive her for the things that she done to him "I think you are right" Carlisle said carefully, "but you know whatever happens I will always be there for you" he said knowing as well as she did that Edward was probably not going to take the news well and that he had developed a severe temper since the days that she had known him "I know" she replied with a small smile glad to know that her father would always be there for her no matter what happened just as he always had been. They came to a halt on the edge of the boundary line on the wooded side of La Push where they had smelt from miles away the two wolves that were currently waiting for them fully phased pacing up and down anxiously looking around to make sure that they were not being pulled into a trap..

"Sam" Bella greeted as the larger of the two wolves made itself known, she knew it was him as he was black in colour "and I assume you have brought Paul with you" she added noticing that the wolf was big like Sam and had notably dark grey fur, she was annoyed that he had brought Paul as he was the more volatile out of them all she had been hoping for Jacob who while he was Sam's second in command was actually the true alpha but did not want the title … though she knew that it was only a matter of time before he accepted his birth rite. Both wolves nodded their heads at her in acknowledgement and both glared at Carlisle, "look this is a difficult enough situation as it is … we are not going to cross the boundary line and you are perfectly safe it would be easier for us all if you phased back as I have a favour to ask of you and it is something that is right up your street … I don't have time to argue about this" Bella said impatiently as Carlisle waited in the background knowing at this point in time he would be a hindrance, Paul looked at Sam who nodded his head as they both disappeared into the trees to phase back walking slowly over in 3/4length trousers when they were done. "Thank you" Bella replied gratefully before throwing up a barrier around them so that they were cut off from the outside world to be able to speak privately "what are you doing back in these parts Bella?" Sam asked looking uncomfortable having seen the barrier go around them, "I am here on Peace Keeper business" she replied, "how are things?" she asked having not seen him in a while "the pack is growing" Sam said tightly looking at Carlisle, "we have more then enough strength to take you on now" giving Carlisle reason to smirk

"That is good to hear but we are not looking for war" he replied, "Bella was wondering if you would be interested in something else though"

"Go on" Sam replied unable to help but be curious

"I need your help to protect my daughter from another coven" Bella said coming straight to the point, "forgive me but why does she need protecting when half her family are vampires anyway?" Sam asked

"Because this coven is like no other … you remember the tales of Victoria and James?" she asked knowing that the wolves were well versed in Peace Keeper history "yes" he replied instantly

"They are back and are taking another interest in my family and I … Beth is no longer a Peace Keeper and is also heavily pregnant she needs protection while Carlisle and I go after them"

"I thought there were privacy spells on the houses" Paul asked speaking out calmly for a change, "there is however they managed to get through them and kill … Beth's husband" Bella said managing to keep her emotions in check apart from fisting her hands tightly, "what protection does she need?" Sam asked now realising that this was a more serious problem then the Cullens were at that moment in time. "I would like permission for my brothers Jasper and Emmett to escort Beth to La Push and for her to be under werewolf protection during the time that she is there"

"You want me to allow two vampires into La Push?" Sam clarified to make sure that his hearing was still working "yes" she replied looking steadily back at them, "its not that I don't trust you but Emmett and Jasper can get her into La Push quicker then you can without being phased … if necessary Jacob, Embry and Quil can escort them both ways over the line but I just want her safe in the village as quickly as possible" she added hoping that he would believe her,

"You can't be serious" Paul said looking at her in amazement,

"When it comes to my daughter's safety I don't joke" she replied looking deathly serious at them as Sam looked her in the eyes to see if there were any trace of deceit in them, "I know you have no reason to believe me but please all I want is for my granddaughter to be safe and she will be safer with you then with us at the moment" Carlisle said coming forward with his hands out in an open posture, Sam looked at him long and hard before turning back to Bella, "isn't that the truth" Paul replied sarcastically as Sam continued to look thoughtful until he made his decision "fine … Jacob, Embry and Quil will be waiting to escort them both ways" he said as she smiled gratefully at him, "we can discuss what I would like in return at a later date" he added knowing that she was about to ask before he nodded at Paul to go and phase to tell the others as she whipped out her phone and rang Jasper.

Back at the house it was a hive of activity as Alice raced around packing things for Beth before they got the phone call, she had already tried to look into the future but since wolves were now involved everything was now dark she felt like she was blind again. So in order to distract herself from worrying about what what was potentially going to happen she was packing things up ready for Jasper to leave. She had been surprised by how much Beth had looked like Edward in the flesh and she also found it hard to believe that he himself hadn't been able to tell that he was her father but she guessed that his memory from back then was so hidden that it would take some exceptionally strong magic to bring it back again. As she went through the living room she could see that Jasper and Emmett were talking quietly with Emmett trying to ease Jasper's concerns about potentially walking into werewolf territory while Jasper was trying to calm Emmett down telling him not to cause trouble if they had to cross the line.

Moving on through the house she found Esme in the kitchen with Rosalie talking quietly to her how strange it was that Bella seemed to know everything about Edward and his past while he didn't appear to know anything of her; Esme nodded at all the right intervals and agreed that she had noticed it too but added that she was going to wait until Carlisle decided he was ready to tell her, quickly Alice walked off before Rosalie could start questioning her.

She heard the piano being played and knew that she should go and see Edward

_*_ _how's things? *_ she asked as she walked towards him

"I wish people would stop thinking so much" he said quietly causing 'sorrys' to echo around the house _* how are you doing though? * _she pressed anxious to know what he was thinking, "when you first told me to come home I was so annoyed at you but then when you met me and told me about Bella to start with I was intrigued about meeting her … thinking that she would mean nothing to me …"he said breaking off and moving into silence, "so what do you feel now?" she asked quietly holding her breath which she didn't need anyway, "I love her" he replied simply causing a smile to form on his face from saying those three words aloud to someone else, "when I am away from her it physically hurts and I feel like time has ground to a halt until I see her again … I have never felt like this before" he said causing Alice to inwardly wince which he noticed, "what's wrong?" he asked looking at her and seeing the expression on her face causing her to sigh, _* it's nothing I am just curious about that vision that I had of you as a child I guess * _she said covering

"So am I" he replied quietly, "and from the way things are I am going to assume that I met her and Carlisle a long time before I met him in the hospital" he added having given this a lot of thought, "so what are you going to do?" she asked hearing the ringing of a phone, "I am going to wait until she tells me" he replied as they listened into Jasper's conversation.

"Jasper" he heard Bella's voice say as soon as he had opened up the phone

"What's the plan?" he asked knowing that she didn't like modern technology

"You have a go to cross the boundary lines … three wolves will meet you there and escort you to La Push before taking you back again … please don't do anything to give them a reason to hurt you" she said quickly knowing that asking two mortal enemies to work together was probably asking just a little bit too much, "we will be fine" Jasper replied trying to send out calming waves to all the family including Bella and himself causing her to chuckle, "it will be ok J as long as we keep to the rules" she said soothingly to him as she sensed how he was feeling, "I will not let anything happen to you" she added

"OK" Jasper replied as he hung the phone up, where everyone had now gathered round, "are you ready?" Esme asked looking at both of her sons who nodded their heads, "I will go and get Beth" Jasper said quickly darting out of the room as Rosalie moved to Emmett, "if you do not come home in one piece we are going to have an issue mister" she said poking him in the chest before bringing in for a hug as Edward put his arms around Esme and Alice who were both nervous about the boys going over boundary lines _* I hope they will be ok * _Esme thought anxiously never having come into such close contact with the wolves before _* I wish that Jazz didn't have to go but I know that Beth needs him * _Alice thought to herself nervously holding her hands as Jasper came back down the stairs lightly carrying Beth whose thoughts seemed to be all over the place even though she was asleep causing Edward to wince.

"Jasper can you calm her down anymore?" he asked moving over to them and lightly placing his hand on her hair, except for the eyes if she had still been a Peace Keeper Beth could of passed for Bella in an instance which made him instantly protective of her, "I am trying but she is unwilling to go into a deeper sleep" Jasper replied sounding frustrated but also happy that he could be around her without fear of her blood taunting him. "Maybe we should let her wake and deal with whatever she throws at us?" Emmett said uncertain never having had to worry about a human before, "I mean putting it off is only going to make it worse isn't it?" he asked looking at Esme for advice since she was a mother to them all, "I know" she replied thinking long and hard, "Jasper stop trying to put her further under and go from there as you go to La Push" she said quietly as the young girl started to stir opening her eyes she instantly looked around and took in her surroundings, "where's mom?" she asked warily as she focused on Edward and started to block out certain emotions and thoughts. "She has gone to deal with an issue at La Push we are going to take you there" Jasper said gently to her knowing that she was all over the place at seeing her father for the first time, "Matt's dead isn't he?" she asked quietly already knowing the answer but wanting clarification, "yes he is … I'm sorry" Edward replied looking at her, "your mom did everything she could" he added wanting to let her know that she shouldn't be angry with her mother, "but again it wasn't enough" she replied looking at him and taking in his features having never thought that she would see her one hundred and eight year old father still trapped in his seventeen year old body and realising that her mother's memories had not done him justice. "Where are we going?" she asked realising that she was in Jasper's icy embrace wrapped in a blanket, "we are taking you to La Push as Bella believes that you and the baby will be safer there while we deal with Victoria" Rosalie said finally speaking up after having stayed quiet through most of the new developments of the day but more then ready for a fight. "Ok" she replied settling back with Jasper again as he nodded at Emmett, "we should be going" he said as Esme stroked Beth's hair softly

"Everything will be ok sweetheart" she said knowing that Beth was probably not processing that she had lost her husband and that she was going to be a single parent. Alice opened the door and said, "I can't see if the coast is clear so you should go now" as the boys moved to the door where Beth had fallen asleep again,

"Stay safe" Esme said as they took off into the distance all of them more then anxious to have the family back together under one roof.

* * *

**Chapter 18 up finally!!! yay!! I had one review asking me how many chapters is this story going to be?? which is actually quite a difficult one to answer due to the random way i write - you definitely have a few more to go yet as Victoria won't be the only challenge that the Cullens have to deal with across the story arc. I am now gearing up for chapters 19 and 20 that need some changes but hopefully shouldn't take too long - the main reason that this took so long is i got writers block with trying to get my thoughts down and i decided that even though i might not be completely happy with the chapter i wanted to get it up for you as soon as possible - please keep reviewing as i would love to get further in double figures!!! xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

_* Dude you won't believe this * _Paul's voice echoed in his head as he patrolled the boundary lines, _* what is it? * _Jacob asked already annoyed with him for practically moving into his house after having imprinted on his sister Rachel, _* Sam wants you to escort two vampires in La Push * _causing Jacob to momentarily forget how to move

_* Tell me you are not being serious * _he said for as long as there had been vampires in Forks there had been wolves in La Push in order to protect the human population even though they never knew it. _* Deathly serious … Peace Keeper Bella is back and begged Sam for protection for her daughter_ _… Sam agreed to two vampires crossing the line under escort by the three of you in order to drop her off before taking them back to the line again * _

_* I still don't believe it * _Jacob replied even as he caught the scent of two vampires making him feel sick to his stomach as a gut reaction then the normal smell of a human _* Embry … Quil I need you to meet me at the northern line we have got a job to do * _he said silently to his wingmen while silently wondering if Sam had gone mad.

Back on the southern side of La Push Bella smiled in relief as she ended the call with Jasper before looking at Sam, "thank you" she said to him smiling properly at him and blinding them all unconsciously with her beauty, "they are just as nervous as you are about crossing the line but I feel happier knowing that they are with her"

"I just hope that I haven't made a mistake" Sam replied seeing the relief on her face and realising how fearful she had been, "you won't of I can guarantee it and even if you have you know that you will be compensated" Bella replied turning her head back to business again. "What's the plan now?" Carlisle asked as Paul walked over to them, "the bloodsuckers have just arrived" he said more to Sam then to anyone else causing Bella to clear her throat at the insult to her father, "sorry" he muttered as she glared at him, "The Council are due to vote on the issue of Victoria as to whether we go to war or not" she said moving the conversation on

"I'm sorry let me get this straight she has been attacking people for over one hundred years and you are voting?" Sam asked incredulously

"I don't like it anymore then you do … there should be no vote!" she replied icily, "but the Powers have decided that there will be and so I am going to have to state my case and pray that others follow my lead" she replied ending with a sigh

"Talk to me" Sam said having both known of her reputation as a Peace Keeper and worked along side her for a couple of missions so he knew that there was more to this then met the eye, "my visions tell me she is coming here … she is coming after Edward and she needs to be stopped" she said looking at him intently

"Victoria is coming here?" he asked seeing the look on her face and knowing what she meant "apparently so … are the wolves ready?" she asked seeing where his thoughts were heading, "we are always ready" he replied determined

"Even if it means working with those that you despise?" she asked curiously

"If need be" he replied his eyes flickering to Carlisle causing both he and Bella to smile softly, "good" she replied, "I need to get back for the vote" she said, "shall we meet here early tomorrow to compare notes?" she asked looking at the wolves able to tell that they were itching to get away from Carlisle. "Yes" he replied, "but I would rather have it away from La Push" causing her to nod her head

"That is understandable" Carlisle replied, "would you still like to keep to the boundaries?" he asked

"I think that would be wise for the time being" Sam replied not willing to get to friendly with the vampires yet "there is a meadow five miles away from the end of the one-ten do you know it?" Bella asked thinking of where she had last been with Edward,

"I believe I do" Paul replied looking edgy

"Meet there?" she asked looking at Sam for confirmation before Carlisle touched her on the shoulder, "what about Beth?" he asked in a low voice despite the others being able to hear anyway, Bella sighed, "dad she is too angry and upset with me at the moment … it will be safer for her if I stay away from her and she doesn't leave the village" she replied causing the others to look at her curiously, "The estate that Beth lives on was attacked my vampires trying to track her down they ended up killing her husband Matt … I arrived too late to save him" she said causing them to nod their heads in understanding, "Sam I am entrusting you with my world … look after it" she said as he nodded his head again before she and Carlisle took off into the woods.

Jasper and Emmett had taken off from the house at a fast pace hoping to get the trip over and done with. Despite Emmett's comments to the contrary Jasper knew that his brother was more then a little nervous about walking into werewolf territory and being escorted by the dogs that were already volatile in nature. He knew that was how his brother felt because he was currently experiencing the same feelings about the situation but he also didn't have the same confusion as he did for he knew everything that was going on and understood who Bella wanted her moved. Looking down at the young woman in his arms he was still able to feel her sorrow even through waves of sleep and wondered how helpless she must feel after once having been so strong like her mother. Earlier he had seen how alike the two of them were and how close their bond was even when they were both upset, it had had a profound effect on him as he had realised that it was obvious that Edward should have been with them it was almost as though the three of them were part of a puzzle coming together with ease. He had felt Edward's protectiveness towards her and also Beth's confused feelings towards the father that she had heard so much about but had never had the opportunity to meet, he could also occasionally feel Bella's conflicted thoughts as she tried to decide what the best course of action would be for everyone in order to keep them safe, even though he knew he was only feeling a small amount of what she was he could feel like the weight of the world was on his shoulders slowly suffocating him so he could only imagine what it must be like experiencing it first hand. As they neared the boundary line new smells entered his senses and he knew that three wolves were waiting to escort them over the line, throwing a quick glance to Emmett who also confirmed that he could smell them they increased their pace in order to get to the line quicker.

Jacob, Embry and Quill had been waiting at the line impatiently waiting for the vampires to come closer with their delivery. Each one's fur was raised and they were finding it difficult to remain in one spot for any period of time; each of them were wary about the fact that they were going to have to escort the Cullen's over the line but since the order had come from Sam they knew that they could either carry it out willingly or they cold be ordered to do it and there was no way then to disregard the order. Once they had caught the scent they each let out an involuntary growl which they managed to stifle before it reached the ears of Jasper and Emmett _* I can't believe that we are doing this * _Quil and Embry muttered to each other

_* Believe me I know * _Jacob growled in his head not liking the situation anymore then they did but realising that if Bella had asked for werewolf protection for her daughter then there must be something bigger then the Quilates vs Cullen treaty at stake.

Jasper and Emmett burst through the tree line and they instantly slowed down until they were a couple of meters from the wolves who refused to change into human form for fear of being attacked. The two sides looked at each other for a moment before Jasper raised his voice to speak, "we mean you no harm we are just here to escort Beth to the village" he said in a calm and controlled manner, Jacob walked forward a couple of paces and nodded his head feeling strangely drawn to Jasper and not knowing why _* Quil … Embry take the lead I will follow up * _he said silently as the other two slowly nodded their heads before indicating for the vampires to follow them as the group of five plus the sleeping girl took off at a run once again.

_* So where are you headed now? *_ Carlisle asked as they raced through the trees once again _* I have to get back for the vote, I can't take the risk that they will vote for ignoring the problems if I am not there to present my case * _Bella replied silently knowing that if that was what they chose to do then she would be left with no choice but to take action even if it were on her own _* I meant what I said earlier Victoria must be stopped … not only for the crimes that she has committed but also for the risk that she poses to our world * _he replied knowing that if she were to continue her mass murders throughout the country it would start drawing attention to the vampire world _* I agree dad … but it could put me up against The Council once again and I need to have a plan * _she said as they neared the house _* I have to go can you please apologise to Edward for me and tell him that I will be back soon? * _She asked looking longingly at the house wishing that she could go inside again _* of course … stay safe Bella and I will let you know when Jasper and Emmett return home * _he added as he knew that would be her next thought causing her to smile at him before she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**all i seem to do to you guys is apologise to you!!! But finally chapter 19 is up and i am trying to take on board all comments that i have received i am hoping to get chapter 20 up before i have to go away for the weekend and then hopefully 21 once i get back xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

When Bella walked up the stairs to the main floor of PK she knew at once that the others had all gathered there the amount of power and electricity she could feel flowing through her veins brought both comfort and fear to her at the thought of what her brothers and sisters could be thinking about the current situation. Reaching the main floor she took a deep breath before walking through the door trying to mentally and emotionally prepare herself for all the arguments that could potentially be about to be unleashed.

"Bella" she heard different people greet her as she walked onto the floor of the club which was not open for business and all gateways had been automatically sealed to everyone bar Peace Keepers so that they could talk in private. She nodded her head tightly as she made her way to the bar where Aaron was pouring drinks for everyone alongside the other bar staff, even though he was a Peace Keeper he didn't always feel happy with what the life entailed and so when he had been informed about the path his life would take he had not been happy about it and refused to believe the counsellors when they had come to talk to him; eventually Bella had gone and instead of seeing what everyone else saw – him being difficult … she saw a scared and confused teenager and she remembered how she had initially felt upon finding out what she could do so she had convinced him to try this life and had taken him under her wing and treated him like her little brother and that had never changed. He noticed her walking towards the bar and quickly had a drink ready and waiting for her to which she smiled gratefully at him before sitting down, "how's things?" he asked looking at her and noticing that she looked stressed, "fine" she replied shortly, "what's the word on the street?" she asked looking around and seeing that everyone were currently mingling in groups talking quietly, "mixed" he replied quietly, "some don't even seem to know what has happened" he added before they heard a summoning noise in the main meeting room that was away the main area of the club, "let's get this over with" she said draining her drink and feeling her stomach clench and twist into knots, "it will be ok" Aaron said quietly noticing the look on her face as he moved around the bar and put his arms around her while the others moved into the main conference room, _* I am scared that they will vote for not doing anything * _she said silently to him knowing that aside from Carlisle he was the only person that she could truly be honest with _* you know that they won't do that * _he said to her reassuringly

_* I'm not sure about that * _she said needing the reassurance from someone who knew all sides of the world that they lived in. _* you have to have faith in them … they have all been hurt by her over the years * _

_* I hope you are right * _Bella replied as they stood up and slowly walked into the main room.

"Carlisle" Esme said happily as she saw her husband walk through the door of the house where they had all been standing anxious waiting for everyone to come home, he smiled at all of them and immediately went over to his wife embracing her feeling bad that he had made her worry but knowing that there was no way that he would of let Bella go by herself. "Carlisle what is going on?" Rosalie asked immediately sounding uncharacteristically anxious, "did they make it across the line?" she added

"Yes they did" Carlisle replied, "and providing that they are sensible there should be nothing to worry about" he added before looking at Edward _* Bella has had to get back for the vote but she will be back soon * _he said having seen his son's face fall at the fact that she had not return with him. "Is she ok?" he asked trying to cover how much it had upset him that she wasn't there, "hard to tell at the moment she is trying to focus on getting the Council to side with her"

"Is there a concern that they won't?" Alice asked having never received visions any visions from the Peace Keepers so she was kept in the dark as to how they worked behind the scenes, "I believe so … from what she said about her earlier conversation with them the majority were not of mind to do anything" he replied

"Even after everything that happened in Southampton?" Edward asked remembering the path of destruction, "The Elders don't like to have confrontation unless absolutely necessary" Carlisle replied

"So what do we do now?" Esme asked looking anxious again as he sighed

"We need to wait for Jasper and Emmett to come back and then wait for news from Bella" he said causing them all to sigh with impatience once again not used to having to sit on the sidelines.

After a couple of minutes running the three wolves, two vampires and ex Peace Keeper had finally arrived in the La Push village where the two vampires took a couple of seconds to take in their surroundings noticing the wooden houses and the community that had been set up there, Jasper was also drawn to the emotions of some of the people that they could see wandering around, their emotions fearful of them in case they were going to attack them, "we mean you no harm" he said in a clear voice while sending out calming waves, "can you please show us somewhere for Beth" he said to the wolves in front of them causing them to turn to look to Jacob who nodded his head as they walked over to one of the huts at the opposite end of the village and from the sounds of it a five minute walk from the beach. "Thank you" Jasper said once they had reached the door which Emmett quickly opened before they all trooped inside with Jasper and Emmett taking a point in the far corner of the room causing the russet coloured wolf to whimper, "I know this is difficult for you but I would like to speak to one of you face to face if that is acceptable so that I may tell Bella who is looking after her daughter" Emmett said looking at the wolves and realising that he wouldn't be happy with the situation until he could see who they had been talking too. The wolves looked at each other and two of them growled at the other until Beth started to stir in Jasper's arms, "what's going on?" she asked sleepily opening her eyes to look at him, "we have arrived at La Push" he replied looking down at her in concern seeing how tired she still looked and how jumbled her thoughts and feelings were, "so what's with the growling?" she asked looking at the wolves "I asked to speak to one of them in person so that I could tell your mom who was looking after you" Emmett replied coming into her line of vision

"I would also like to know who is looking after me" Beth replied looking hard at the wolves and in particular the russet coloured wolf who stared back at her before letting out a massive sigh as he disappeared out of the door, leaving the others to look at each other in confusion.

_Jacob POV_

_I can't believe that I am walking out of the door of my own home to change back into my human form while two vampires are still present in the village … all because of some damm girl!_

_Ever since we met the bloodsuckers at the boundary line I felt drawn to the blond one and I had no idea why especially as it made me physically ill to be around him. I told myself it was because I wanted to make sure that they were not going to try anything funny but that didn't play right in my head … it was only when they moved away from me that I felt something tug at me and want to pull me closer._

_Then when the girl that Jasper was carrying sat up it was like my world involuntarily stopped moving especially when she turned her piercing green eyes on me and practically ordered me to reveal myself to her. I then sighed feeling my body wanting to comply and I knew instantly what had happened and in my eyes it was probably the worst possible thing which is why I am currently outside cursing so loudly that I am probably starting to bug every wolf that is connected in the link before changing because I am not ready to deal with imprinting on a relation of a bloodsucker!_

Bella gingerly took her seat on the platform looking down at her fellow Peace Keepers as they filed into their seats; walking into the main meeting room was always as a daunting experience as walking into the Powers chambers, as the room was only used when there was a problem that needed to be voted on. Bella always cringed when a vote was needed as she hated leaving anything to chance especially when it was something like this.

The room was set up in theatre style with rows and rows of comfy chairs for the six hundred old Peace Keepers that still existed in the world, their numbers still severely diminished from the last of Victoria's rampage against them. At the front of the room where all the seats were facing was a platform that Bella was currently sitting on as due to the loss of the Peace Keepers over the years she was currently the eldest, there was also space left in the middle for the Powers to appear in whatever form that they wished. She knew that Aaron was sitting out in the crowd as anxious about the vote as she both of them knew what she would end up doing if the vote ended up going against her both of them silently praying that it wouldn't come down to it as Aaron knew how Bella had struggled to put The Council back together again. Suddenly the room was plunged into darkness as the final Peace Keeper settled in their seat and a ghost voice filled the room. "Welcome all of you" the gruff male voice said echoing around the room, "it is a pleasure to see all of you in one place again" another male voice said that was quieter then the first, "you may or may not be aware of why you are here but a situation has arisen that we would like the opinions of yourselves for" a third voice said that was female, "I now invite Isabella to take the floor" she added as all eyes fell onto her again causing her to hate the fact that she was the centre of attention but knew it was the only way. "Thank you" she said clearing her voice and raising her eyes to the ceiling before looking back at her brothers and sisters who were now watching her intently.

"thank you for all coming at such short notice" she said as she stood up and moved herself to the centre of the podium, "I am aware that there has been a great source of confusion as to why the relocation call was sent out and I am here to tell you why" she said pausing for breath as she realised that she now instantly had everyone's attention, "at precisely 8pm Greenwich Mean Time there was a breach on the privacy spells …" she said breaking off as a collective gasp ran through the group, "I went to investigate to find that an entire estate in Southampton had been attacked by vampires decimating over fifty households of men, women and children … including my daughter's household … Beth had arrived at the club earlier that evening but I am sorry to inform you that her husband was killed hence the reason the relocation call was activated" she said trying to compose herself for her next statement, "it was no random killing spree it was targeted for one thing and one thing only – to capture Beth" she said as she heard a voice in the distant crowd

"Who was responsible?" they asked as the rest of the crowd also asked the same question, "Victoria" she replied finally seeing waves of anger and shock appear across the room, "so what are we doing sitting here?" Chris asked who Bella hadn't seen since before she had disappeared for Washington, "we are here to vote as to whether we end this once and for all or we sit back and allow her to continue" Bella replied causing another round of chatter to go through the crowd, "you can't be serious" another person said who she recognised as Denise

"The Powers are unwilling to allow me to send you into battle" Bella replied struggling to remain tactful, "which is why we are now at a vote situation as I believe that Victoria should not be allowed to continue her rampage and that this should have been dealt with long ago" she added letting her personal feelings take over

"We will not risk open war" she heard the gruff voice say again causing her to roll her eyes "But that is not your decision to make" came several voices in reply, "she has done enough damage to us over the years she should be made to pay" causing Bella to smile slightly as a Peace Keeper named Greg came to her defence

"Stop being cowards and show yourselves" another voice shouted from the back which caused even Bella to look in surprise as nobody had ever demanded such a thing from the Powers, "very well" they heard the female voice say causing the other two male voices to such bickering back and forth, "it is my decision to show myself and as the Peace Keeper Representative I side with them" the voice added as a bright light appeared on the platform blinding them all leaving a long blonde haired woman typically Peace Keeper age of seventeen wearing a long red robe as their eyes adjusted there was an awed hush across the room as the woman stepped forward, "hello Bella" she said with a smile as Bella felt her mouth drop open in shock at seeing a face she thought had long since disappeared.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Bella's scrambled brain was trying to make sense of what she was seeing but even with after all the years that she had spent on the Earth having thought that she had seen everything her brain was refusing to acknowledge what was apparently right before her eyes, "hello Bella" the girl said again kindly seeing that she was still in shock, "Emily?" Bella replied hesitantly looking at the reason for having confessed to Edward her Peace Keeper status all those years ago. The blonde smiled at her old friends recognition however hesitant it was as she knew that if the roles were reversed then she would be having some issues about seeing her dead best friend suddenly appearing in front of her.

The rest of the room were currently quiet as they watched the two girls look at each other, some of them remembered Emily when she had been alive where as some newer to the life were clueless as to who she was. It was the first time in all of their memories that they had ever met the Peace Keeper representative or that they had heard the three Powers bicker between them but it was because the issue was so strong between them all that it was difficult for any of them to think clearly. They watched as Emily smiled again at Bella before turning to face the stage, "I agree with Bella that Victoria, James and Laurent must be stopped" she said in a clear voice, "they have taken so much from us over the years that it is now time to end it once and for all … as you can tell my counterparts do not agree with my decision to side with you or to even reveal myself but in my mind it is the right thing to do" she said before looking at her friend quickly, "it is your decision to make and no one will force you but I make my stand with Bella" she said smiling over her shoulder back at her friend who even though she was still stunned managed to raise a smile as she came to stand with her, "it will also appear that our current partnership is no longer working under it's current conditions and I personally feel that if the werewolves and vampires are unable to support us despite the continued threat to all our world then we should think about dissolving it" she added hearing gasps around the room at the thought of what it meant for all of their futures.

Jasper, Emmett and Beth continued to stand in the corner of the room where they had been left waiting as one of the wolves had disappeared out of the door leaving the other two to guard it until he return. Beth had decided that she was strong enough to stand and Jasper had gently let her down to the ground so that she could move around freely though under the watchful eye of both the vampires and the werewolves. A minute or so went by and all them except Beth could hear what sounded like muffled cursing coming from outside causing Jasper and Emmett to look at each curiously as they could of sworn they heard 'that dam human girl' mentioned more then once, Beth by this point had walked over to the kitchen and put the kettle on as the wolves watched her warily, "I am making myself a cup of tea would anyone like one?" she asked trying to make conversation while the vampires looked at her like she was mad, "is she ok?" Emmett asked quickly so that she couldn't hear him causing him to shake his head, "no" he replied, "she is trying to calm herself down and apparently keeping busy is the way forward" he said just as quickly sensing her feelings and knowing that she was doing her best not to process the fact that Matt was dead nor how she had spoken to her mother which the feelings of guilt were starting to surface. The door to the house then opened and a boy no older then eighteen entered the room standing at 6ft 7 so that he towered over everyone even having to duck under some things hanging from the ceiling, his long black hair was loose around his shoulders and he was wearing blue cut off jeans, "you asked to see me" he said in a deep voice looking directly at Beth who had finished waiting for the kettle to boil and was now busying herself making tea looking through all of the cupboards for tea bags, "yes" she replied distractedly, "what is your name?" she asked as the other two wolves started to growl, "would you two knock it off?" she said looking at the wolves in annoyance, "the world is not going to end with him telling me his name" she said glaring at them before her attention turned back to the cupboards, "where are your tea bags?" she asked as the other vampires and wolves kept to the background watching the two interact with each other. "My name is Jacob" he said before walking over to where she stood wanting almost involuntarily to be closer in her presence and reaching into a cupboard on the other side of the kitchen that she hadn't looked in yet, "tea bags" he said throwing them to her which she aptly caught which had surprised him, "thank you" she replied as she finished what she doing "so I am supposed to be babysitting you?" he said leaning against the countertops causing her eyes to flash in annoyance, "I do not need a babysitter!" she replied icily taking a sip of her drink and coolly observing him, "well according to your mother you do" he countered cheekily intrigued by her aloofness whilst also seeing that while she appeared to be able to joke she was constantly doing things with her hands almost as though she had no idea what to do with herself. "Well she obviously wanted you to annoy me to death" she replied before looking at Jasper, "do I really have to stay here?" she asked seeing a small grin on his face having obviously sensed what Jacob was feeling, "I'm sorry but your mom believes it is the safest place for you and if she didn't there is no way that we would of crossed the line" he added, "are you going to be ok?" he asked looking at her still sensing that she was all over the place "yes thank you" she replied giving him a hug and then Emmett too who had been strangely quiet, "can you tell mom that I am ok?" she asked eventually as she moved away from them both seeing them nod their heads, "stay safe kiddo" Emmett said ruffling her hair feeling strangely protective of her having really just met her as they made their way to the door, "Jacob … you look after her" he said in a warning tone of voice as he nodded his head, "Embry … Quil can you please escort them to the line?" Jacob said causing them to almost glare at him before nodding their heads as the four of them took off out the door.

"What is taking so long?" Edward asking having been pacing up and down the hallway at human pace for the last thirty minutes or so, "I don't know" Carlisle replied from where he sat in the armchair the picture of calm and serenity but from scanning his thoughts Edward knew that he was anything but; he was so worried about both Beth and Bella that even for a vampire mind it was almost all consuming, Rosalie and Alice were looking at shopping online and Edward knew that they weren't doing it because they were so fashion obsessed that everything paled into comparison but they were also trying to calm themselves and keep out of the way so that they didn't causing him anymore irritation. Esme was also sitting at another computer trying to focus on doing some design work for a client that lived across a couple of states. Suddenly Alice went into a trance like state and Edward quickly scanned her thoughts

_APOV_

_Jasper and Emmett coming out of the darkness towards the house._

"Yes!" Alice said happily as soon as the vision switched off causing the others to look at her in amazement as Edward also breathed a sigh of relief, "what is it?" Carlisle asked from where he sat, "Jasper and Emmett are on their way back now" she said happily jumping up and down in her seat causing the others to smile with relief, "but nothing about Bella?" Carlisle asked causing her to shake her head as the front door suddenly crashed open, "we are home!" Emmett shouted in his booming voice causing all the others to turn their heads to the door and race over to them with their arms open wide coming together as a family for the first time in a long time. "Are you ok?" Esme asked them checking them both over for any injuries before they moved out of the hallway and over to the living room "we are fine mom" they replied laughing as they hugged their wives before throwing themselves back into the sofas causing Esme to wince as they all heard the frames bend slightly "is Beth ok?" Carlisle asked them looking concerned about his granddaughter causing them both to sober up immediately "she is as good as can be expected … though she sure put Jacob in his place" Emmett replied quietly as he remembered what had happened,

"Why?" Edward asked curiously seeing that Jasper thoughts were full of concern but he wasn't sure as to what as Rosalie dragged Emmett away and up the stairs to their bedroom which stopped everyone from wondering what they were up to! "I think that Jacob has imprinted on her" he replied causing Carlisle to wince,

"Oh that's not good" Alice replied for once not looking quite so bubbly

"I know" Jasper replied

"But you only think right?" Edward asked looking at him knowing that since Beth had just lost her husband she would not be looking for anything now, "yes … but she ordered him to reveal himself to her and he did … not without a lot of cursing outside the door but he followed her request and when we were crossing the line and entering the house he wouldn't move very far away from me at all … which I found strange but it was because I was holding Beth"

"Who is going to tell Bella?" Esme asked as they all looked between Carlisle and Edward, "oh no" Carlisle said standing up, "I want to still be able to walk tomorrow" he said with a small smile which then turned into a worried look as to how his daughter was going to take this latest piece of news.

"Is it really you?" Bella asked after Emily had called for a short recess to allow the other Peace Keepers to mull through their thoughts in order to be able to vote, so the pair of them had left the meeting room to go and still on some comfy chairs down the hallway. Emily sighed and moved her hair out of her face so that she could look at her friend, "yes it's me" she replied, "though I don't blame you for thinking that it's not" she added as Bella looked carefully at the piercing blue eyes that were now looking back at her and feeling like she had almost been transported back in time. "But how?" Bella asked still trying to force her brain to work but knowing that once you were dead and decided not to come back to life then you were dead and that if your physical body was destroyed then you couldn't come back to the same one again. "I was broached by the then Peace Keeper Rep to see if I would be interested in taking on their place" Emily said, "I knew that I was dead anyway and that there was no way that I would be able to come back to Michael but I wasn't ready to leave until I knew that he was settled so I thought what the hell … and yet I am still here"

"I still can't believe it" Bella said knowing that along with feeling guilty for allowing Edward to be changed she had carried the guilt of Emily's death to as she had died to save her, "I know" Emily replied, "I didn't believe that I would have the strength to disobey the others but I have grown weary of them always wanting to hide and of how controlling they can be sometimes" she said before taking her friends hand, "also as to the way that they have treated you over the years" she added

"It was my fault" Bella said with a tight smile and voice, "I thought that I was above the rules"

"Maybe … but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't of done the same for Michael" Emily replied, "and for your information it wasn't my decision to offer you that choice in fact I argued against it which annoyed the others greatly having been so used to have complete and utter compliance"

"Thank you" Bella replied quietly only ever had her father tell her that she had done the right thing "are you going to tell him?" she asked having been shocked over the years by the changes in her friend since she had lost Edward though proud of the way that she had steered the Peace Keepers knowing that she was a natural leader even after everything that the Powers had done to her. "I said I would but now I am not so sure … I am scared that I am going to lose him and I have only just got him back" Bella said knowing that back in the day Emily had been her confident about her feelings for Edward just as she had been about Michael as the pair of them had struggled at to what to tell both the men when they had disappeared off on missions.

She could still remember the way that Michael had reacted when Emily had decided to tell her about her status and the way that he had struggled to believe her at first until she had been able to offer him proof in the form of her Bella both appearing and disappearing in front of his eyes. He had then come to be quite accepting of them, helping them to hide from Edward what was going on as the four of them used to spend most days together, when Emily had died they had been in the midst of planning their wedding with Bella as her maid of honour and Edward as Michael's best man. Though that had all changed the night that Bella had turned up in the pouring rain to Michael's door step having to bring him the worst possible news that the love of his life had been killed and was not able to come back in her current form … that he was going to have to potentially wait seventeen years to marry her. He hadn't taken it well and had asked her to leave causing her to accidentally go to Edwards where she had broken down and finally told him everything leading to where she was now.

"I don't think you will" she was brought back to the present by Emily's voice

"You have to say that though" Bella replied, "you're my friend" she added smirking

"Maybe" Emily replied, "but I also knew Edward fairly well back then and believe me nothing should have been able to tear you apart …" she started to say before Bella interrupted "apart from a psychotic vampire hell bent on revenge"

"Well apart from that" Emily agreed smiling gently

"I never apologised to you either" Bella said suddenly after a minute of silence causing Emily's head to crease in confusion, "for what?" she asked

"For causing your death" she replied looking at her hands, "it was my fault I wasn't paying attention …" she said breaking off as Emily hit her lightly round the head lightly, "don't be so stupid!" she said in amazement, "you would of done the same for me … we were both in the wrong place at the wrong time and I could of come back but that would of left Michael waiting for me … I wasn't willing to do that to him" she said before seeing that Bella was looking to protest, "but nothing" she said, "I am here now and that is all that matters and it appears that they have made their decision so let's go hear what they want to do" she said pulling her friend to her feet before embracing her, "it is so good to see you" she said smiling at having a physical form once again as they both then broke away and headed back into the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Walking back into the room again didn't feel so scary this time now that she had Emily by her side and from the way that there was rumbling coming from the ceiling she guessed that the remaining Powers did not sound so happy, whether that was because her brothers and sisters had voted for going to war or because they were still angry at Emily she didn't know but she was definitely hoping for the first option!

As they walked to the platform they both took the opportunity to look across the seats to see what reactions were and they were both stunned to see little smiles on each of the faces, "please be good" Bella whispered under her breath repeatedly really hoping that she wouldn't have to defy the rules again. Emily indicated for her to speak which surprised Bella as her friend had seniority over her now but Emily asked her to continue as normal, "I hope that the recess was long enough for you all" she said to them, "have you all had time to cast your vote?" she asked hearing her voice shake a little and knew that it was down to nerves, both of them heard a collective yes around the room, "very well" she replied looking at Emily with a slight hint of nerves as a PDA then appeared in front of her taking a deep breath as she open up the window she felt the atmosphere in the room become electric as everyone wanted to know what the results were including the remaining Powers who had now gone quiet themselves. "Out of six hundred Peace Keepers that are currently in attendance … twenty of you opted not to vote …" she said breaking off as boos went around the room, "it their choice" Bella replied firmly making the room silent again as she opened her mouth to speak suddenly smiling in relief, "one hundred and fifty of you opted to … do nothing" she said as cheers went up around the room and thunder began rolling round the ceiling as Emily threw her arms around Bella, "while four hundred and thirty of you want this ended forever" she said breaking away from her friend and looking out at the cheering crowd with a wide smile on her face.

Once she had finished her cup of tea Beth had begun pacing around the house looking in all of the rooms and generally driving Jacob crazy! He had been given a heads up by Sam who had explained to him before he had changed out of his wolf form as to why Beth was currently staying with them and he had thought that she was coping quite well for a heavily pregnant woman who had lost her husband nearly twenty four hours ago so he was trying to retain his patience with her knowing that she wasn't trying to wind him up on purpose instead she was trying to keep herself busy and her mind occupied to avoid dealing with things. "You have a lovely home" she said breaking the silence that had stretched between them since Emmett and Jasper had disappeared, the last time he had directly spoken to her was when he had informed her that her uncles had managed to cross the line safely which had filled her with relief even though she had only met them properly a couple of hours ago after hearing about them for years. She had said a quiet thank you and smiled at him before continuing to move around the house, "thank you" he replied, "it is easier when my sisters are away as they usually take over when they are home" he said with a grimace, "but one of them is home now?" she asked looking at a well used bedroom that obviously belonged to one of his sisters, "yes Rachel is home on break from college but I don't think she will be going back anytime soon" he said his grimace increasing, "how come?" she asked continuing to move to the next room

"Because Paul has imprinted on her and he doesn't like to be separated from her for too long" he replied with a sigh thinking of the situation he had now found himself in still finding it difficult to believe that he had imprinted on her in a split second, "imprinted?" she questioned having heard it before when she was a Peace Keeper but not always able to remember everything from that life as her brain was only able to store so much information these days. "Yeah … it's like a soul mate kind of thing" he replied carefully knowing that she really didn't need to know about imprinting at the moment, "soul mates?" she queried finally standing still and giving him her full attention, "yeah … the theory goes we are made for our soul mate and that once imprinted we will become their ideal mate" he said now starting to move around the room tidying up slightly to avoid meeting her gaze, "can it happen with anyone?" she asked curiously feeling as though the memories were in her head but she couldn't fathom what they meant, "yes … Quil one of the wolves that escorted your uncles back over the line imprinted on Sam's girlfriend's niece" he said wondering why he was telling her this until he realised it was due to the imprinting, "oh" Beth replied, "is it a voluntary process?" she asked

"Definitely not" Jacob replied thinking of the irony of his situation, "for example Quil's Claire is only two years old" he said as he saw Beth's mouth drop open in shock and knew that he had probably told her too much, "a two year old?" she asked as they now both stood still again looking at each other across the table, "yes" he replied looking at her, "that's sick" she said outwardly flinching as she thought about the potential ramifications that it could have on Claire, "no it's not" Jacob replied, "it sounds bad but there is nothing romantic about it … Quil will be whatever Claire needs him to be throughout her life whether it be a brother … a friend … a protector or even a lover" he replied knowing that now was not the time for jokes as he was going to have to tell her about imprinting properly in the future but knowing that now was not the right time. "Have you imprinted on anyone?" she asked turning her emerald eyes on him 'oh crap!' he thought to himself before he could sense that someone was heading their way, "Jacob? You there?" he heard Sam's voice and inwardly he cheered at being saved from a very awkward discussion, "yeah man come in" he said as the front door opened and in walked his alpha. "Beth this is Sam … he is the alpha of the wolves" he said introducing them before seeing how tired she was starting to look. "Would you like to have a lie down?" he asked her gently as Sam looked at him in almost bewilderment having never seen him act like this before. "Thank you that would be nice … I'm suddenly starting to feel wiped out again" she said feeling shattered again with her head buzzing from all the new information that she seemed to be learning. "Not a problem you can have my room it's third door on the left he said seeing that it was the next door that she was about to open, "Thanks" she said smiling slightly at them both, "it was nice to meet you Sam" she said before disappearing into Jacob's room leaving them to talk.

"What's going on?" Sam asked looking curiously at Jacob as they spoke quietly

"I've imprinted on her" he said quietly trying to keep his voice low so that they didn't disturb Beth and also so that she didn't hear anything that she wasn't ready to hear yet. "Tell me you are kidding" Sam said looking in shock at his fellow brother

"I wish I could" Jacob replied with a sigh, "but I took one look at her and it was like my world just shrank to revolve around her"

"You are aware that Bella is going to kill you" Sam said realising the other implications of the imprinting knowing from first hand experience of the problems that it could cause, "oh yes I know" Jacob replied, "but I am definitely not telling her until I actually have to" he said with a hint of fear in his voice

"I can't honestly blame you" Sam said with a small smile

"So what is the plan now?" Jacob asked knowing that it must have been difficult for both Bella, Sam and the vampires to agree to work together but so far there hadn't seemed to be any major fallouts … but having said that they had only met once so far! "we are going to set up constant patrols across the lines and tomorrow I am meeting with Bella and the blood … I mean Carlisle to see how the voting at PK went and if there have been any more sightings of Victoria" he replied trying to sound calm and open about the whole thing "sounds like a plan" Jacob said, "but what are we going to do about Beth?" he asked

"Well looks like you will be staying with her for the duration … but what are you going to do about the baby situation?" he asked curiously know it was probably the worst possible situation to be placed in, "I honest to god have not thought that far ahead … can we just wait and see if we can get through the next couple of days in one piece?" he asked looking at him, "ok" Sam replied, "give me or Emily a shout if you need anything" he added before he headed out of the front door again.

Once she had safely shut the door to Jacob's room Beth could feel her composure slipping slightly and at once knew that she wanted her mom, the only problem being was that she wasn't sure where to even begin with apologising to her mother for the things that she had said when she had been told of Matt's death. The feeling of overwhelming hopelessness that had been following her around since she had been told what had happened to her home almost felt like it was going to suffocate her and she wished that Jasper was still around to be able to keep her feelings under control. She moved to sit on the double bed that was pushed up against the wall in the small bedroom before curling up into a protective ball … or as much as possible with her giant stomach where she could still feel her baby moving around silently comforting her despite feeling desolation that he or she would never be able to meet their father all because of what her mother was and what she had been. Feeling the tears form in her eyes as her hand slipped to her stomach she felt the reassuring kicks, "I am so sorry little one that we are now on our own … I can never make this up to you but I promise I will do my best too" she said before slipping off into sleep completely unaware that Jacob had now taken up residence outside the door doing his best to watch over her.

"What's the plan now Bella?" Aaron asked making his way through the crowd to where she stood with Emily still in shock that they had won, "I need to meet with Sam and Carlisle in the morning to compare notes on Victoria but for now I guess the priority is to try and track her … I had a vision saying that she would be entering Washington in the next twenty-four hours but that doesn't mean that she won't change her mind again" she said before the gruff voice said from above,

"We will not let you go to battle against them" as the rest of the crowd stopped speaking to listen, "I am sorry sir but that is no longer your decision … as asked we have voted and as a family we have made our choice we want this to end" Bella replied her eyes flashing in annoyance, "but you have not agreed it with us" the other male voice said almost sounding as though they were smiling, "that maybe … but we haven't asked you to join us unless you wish too" Emily said, "and if this is the way that you feel then maybe we should bring our partnership to a close" she said before looking at Bella who nodded her head in confirmation, "but firstly I think that we need to focus on the current threat" she added

"It is strange though" Bella mulled over in her head, "that the Quilate tribe is more then willing to help us and yet their own werewolf representative is unwilling to help us" she added before turning to her brothers and sisters, "no one will force you to go to war against Victoria but I will be going … the decision is yours" she said before seeing hands raise around her, "Bella regards of what the other Powers believe … we are with you" Aaron said seeing the nods of agreement go around the circle as the thunder started rolling again in the ceiling causing her to smile, "I guess we had better get planning then" Bella replied as they all walked out of the meeting room to the main dance floor of the club so that they could talk and plan.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Edward leaned against the wall in his room as he watched the early sun's rays begin to come to life signalling the start of a new day and he sighed. It had been a long night for him waiting for Bella to reappear and when she hadn't he had gone down to the basement and entered the tunnel to head to PK before finding himself ending up back at the house again, having been confused by this he had gone to see Carlisle who had explained that once the Peace Keepers had arranged a private meeting all the tunnels were automatically shut down for their privacy. He could tell that his father was worried about what they were deciding at PK and that his thoughts were all over the place so he had left him to his thoughts before coming to stand against the windows to see twilight once again and wait for the new day to start. Edward could feel himself becoming impatience for her return wanting to know that she was ok, to feel her in his arms again and to also finally find out what she needed to tell him, from Alice's vision he had apparently met her when he was human but he didn't know anything else, he had been struggling to rake through his memories of his human life all night but he couldn't find her in any of them which was leaving him more and more confused.

So now he was waiting … it felt like all he had been doing was waiting ever since he had become a vampire life continued on for everyone else and it was though he was stuck in a moment unable to break free and only able to watch as the sun rose and fell at the end of each day. He heard Carlisle decide that he was unable to sit and wait any longer before saying to Esme in a reassuring voice that he was going to go for a walk hoping desperately that if he took his mind off things then Bella would make contact. As the front door shut Edward was still amazed that he had never heard anything in Carlisle's thoughts about her before bearing in mind that now she seemed to be the only thing that he could think about. He wasn't sure whether to be angry yet with Carlisle or not for obviously hiding something from him but he had no idea what and it was beginning to become frustrating, and there was only so much longer he could hang on for.

A couple of hours later Bella stretched in her seat and felt her muscles were all bunched up from where she had been sitting bent over plans with Aaron and one of the more militant style Peace Keepers while Emily had disappeared up into the 'attic' where all visions of future events were sent from, searching for any sign of Victoria and indication of what directions her thoughts were currently taking. "Excuse me please" she said to the boys as she stood up and let her thoughts flow for a moment so that she could try and formulate a plan but for once nothing was springing to mind, she knew that she needed to get Victoria and co away from Forks which was going to be the hardest part as from the last vision that she had had they were very determined to be heading that way maybe because she had heard of vegetarian vampires she didn't know but either way she had to keep them away from Carlisle. She sighed as she walked off the club floor and up the stairs to the apartment leaving the others to carry on working, as she sat down on the sofa she let her thoughts flow out into the apartment as she struggled to formulate her own personal game plan incase the remaining Powers stepped in to stop them. To Bella's utter frustration nothing was springing to mind and she was more concerned then ever that she would not be able to end this without serious casualties, her thoughts were interrupted when Emily walked into the apartment and threw herself down next to her, "any luck?" Bella asked looking at her friend who looked just as frustrated as she did

"Kinda" Emily replied, "there was a vision up there of you standing on the edge of what looked like a crane arm but I don't know why and I can't give you a time frame" she said, "well that sounds random" Bella replied trying to force a smile on her face at the sheer random thought, "true" Emily replied with a grin, "though I must say you did look very deep in thought about something"

"Well that never changes" Bella replied

"I think you need to go" Emily suddenly said causing her to look in surprise

"Why?" she asked

"Because you need to go and get the wolves and secure their help" she replied, "so that we have the help that we need incase anyone second guess's us" she added, "plus I also think that you need to go and make it up with Beth"

"I know" Bella replied, "I hate the way that things have been left" she said with a sigh as a glass of wine materialised in her hand as it did with Emily, "I know sweetie but as the saying goes life is too short"

"Very true … I just can't believe how I failed again" they said as they both took a sip of their drinks, "you didn't … you can't save everyone Bella you know that"

"It just doesn't make it any easier" she said with a sigh as Aaron then walked into the room before sitting on the sofa with them, "we good to talk?" he asked wondering if privacy was present in the room, "always" Bella replied curious as to what he wanted to say, "we have a plan but we need help from two sources" he said looking at the two girls, "because …" Bella asked

"Diversion tactics … how often do you see vampires and werewolves fighting with Peace Keepers?" he said

"Not often" Emily replied seeing where he was going, "which might work in our favour" she finished off with a smile on her face as she drained the rest of her glass thinking how nice it was to be back in her body once again, "I get it … so all I need to do is convince the Cullens and the wolves that they are more then capable of working together" she replied draining her glass as well knowing that it was probably going to be easier to get Elizabeth to forgive her then it would to get the mortal enemies working together in complete harmony, "you had better go" Emily said, "we will call you back when we are ready to go" she added as Bella stood up

"You may as well start taking bets as to who caves first" she replied with a smirk as she disappeared from the apartment leaving Aaron to look at Emily, "why didn't you tell her?" he asked in a cold tone of voice

"What that the reason why she is standing on the edge of a crane is because she hesitates?" Emily asked with a sigh, "and that her hesitation will kill Beth? Do you really think that she needs to hear that with everything else that she has going on at the moment?"

"No … but we need to have a plan to prevent that because to lose her and Edward will kill her" Aaron replied as she nodded her head in agreement.

Carlisle had taken off at a brisk jog from the house out into the early morning haze, his head would not stop spinning and he knew that he could no longer sit and wait for his daughter to call him. It was strange he mused that he had managed to last decades with only seeing her once a year and now that she had been back with him a week it felt like all that time had disappeared. He wondered how he was going to cope without her again as he knew that he would have to especially when Edward found out everything and he knew that he was in danger of not only losing his daughter but his son as well. He was broken out of his depressive thoughts by the ringing of his phone, "I'm back" she said causing a smile to appear on his face

"Do you want me to meet you there?" he asked

"Yes please" she replied before hanging up again as he felt relief spread through him as he now had a sense of purpose again.

Jacob was moved from his protective stance at his bedroom door by a loud knocking, quickly he uncurled himself from his uncomfortable position that he had stuck himself in for god knows how long to see his alpha waiting on the other side, "what's the word?" Jacob asked stretching

"Bella just called I need to go meet her … are you good here?" Sam asked

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied, "did she say anything else?" he asked warily

"She asked how Beth was doing … I take it you don't want me to mention anything?" he asked with a small smirk on his face, "not yet would be good" Jacob replied wincing, "you got it" he replied, "I will come find you once I am back" he added before walking off to the words leaving Jacob to return to his original stance.

Bella had arrived in the meadow and was currently lost in her thoughts about the last time that she had been there. She wished that Edward was with her now; he seemed to calm her thoughts and make her stop thinking about everything that threatened to consume her. Quickly she did a tour round the meadow to make sure that no one else was present with her so that they would be able to talk in privacy and she wondered how she was going to be able to get them to see eye to eye but nothing was springing to mind so she knew that she was going to have to wing it and hope for the best, she knew that once this difficult conversation was over she then needed to speak with Beth and Edward, and she had no idea how she was going to even contemplate talking to either of them, her daughter and her had always been close due to the fact that they had adopted the 'us against the world' policy which had kept them alive throughout the decades and on the rare occasion that they had had a falling out they had always resolved it pretty quickly. Whereas she and Edward had always been able to talk about everything and had never kept anything from each other obviously except for the 'my father is a vampire' and the classic 'I am an immortal' conversations but even then they had resolved those quite quickly too. So to be in a position where she had not spoken to her daughter in nearly two days and where she had no idea as to how Edward would react were both new positions for her and she didn't know what to do.

She heard a gentle footfall and she knew that Sam was heading towards her so she moved into the centre of the meadow to wait for him knowing how difficult he must be finding it too leave the safety of the village to meet in the open with her and she respected him all the more for doing it; she just wished that she didn't always have to give things up for them in order to make deals, the last time that she had needed his help had resulted in them redesigning the village for them and giving them better housing and other facilities which had been covered up by an apparent lottery grant. She knew what Sam wanted this time … better protection for the village to be put under the same privacy laws as the Peace Keepers homes, which meant that she would need to call on the services of her old friend once again.

Sam had stopped in the woods to transform back into human form once again so that he could take part in the conversation more easily then he had done before Bella had ordered him to change. He knew that she had trusted him with her world and he also knew that he needed to be more trusting in her and that she would not let Carlisle hurt him in any way. Plus he knew that the wolves were going to have to get along with the Cullens due to Jacob's rather unfortunate sense of timing but he knew better then to be annoyed at him after all his own imprinting on Emily had brought chaos to her family. After dating Leah Clearwater throughout high school his sudden transformation had brought it to its knees though as he had been forbidden to tell her what he had become. The final nail had been put in it though once Emily had turned up for a visit to her second cousin and in the split second of seeing her his world had changed and begun to revolve around her breaking every single promise that he had ever made to Leah. He still felt guilty about it no matter how happy he was with Emily he still felt guilty for the person that Leah had become … bitter and depressed; but he hadn't been able to fight the natural urge even when he had accidentally hurt Emily whilst phasing into his wolf form while angry … it was another thing on a big list that he had never forgiven himself for. He pulled on his trousers once the transformation was complete and after taking a deep calming breath walked out into the open.

Bella smiled welcomingly at Sam as he made his way into the clearing, "how you doing?" she asked seeing the slight tense look that he was currently carrying around himself, "I am ok how about you?" he asked seeing that she looked tired

"I'm good" she said as he finished walking over towards her, "how is Beth doing?" she asked feeling the fear raise as she thought about her daughter, "she is ok … I checked in on her before I left and she had Jacob watching over her while she slept" he said seeing the relief cross her face, "I'm pleased" she replied hearing her father's footsteps through the forest as they both turned to look at the direction he was coming in, once he was close enough to them she threw up a shield around them in order to give them some privacy while they spoke. "Dad" she said with a wide smile as he gave her a hug, "don't go that long without contacting me again!" he said sternly whilst trying to hide his relief at seeing her, having been left to his thoughts for so long he had let his imagination get carried away as to why she had contact them, "I am sorry dad but things didn't go according to plan" she replied moving out of his embrace and looking at them both, "and I have more favours to ask of you both" she said, "start talking" Sam replied wondering what she needed now.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys**

**Firstly can i apologise to each and every single one of you for not updating as much as i have been - firstly the story has needed some rewrites to the bits that i am adding which is taking longer then i had hoped as i am struggling to get the words out that i want to say and put emotion into the story and i point blank refuse to put something up that i am not happy with!! I also want to apologise for any spelling errors and missing words throughout the last couple of chapters that i have put up - as i have noticed as i have gone back into the story to update and it is has now irritated me so i will try to do better in future!**

**The reasons why updates are going slow is because i have returned to work for the first time in eleven months and am having to adapt to putting my daughter into nursery three days a week before going off to work and attempting to relearn my job - fun times!! So generally i am shattered at the end of the day and no matter how much i want to write my brain just can't get with it to write properly.**

**I hope you like the chapter and please keep the reviews coming!! xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 24

Morning came too soon for Beth's liking, when she finally opened her eyes she looked around the cramp room that she was in and for a moment she couldn't work out where she was … then the last couple of days resurfaced in her memory and she felt things begin to crash around her. She had expected to wake up like she normally did with Matt asleep with his arms around her pretending that he couldn't hear the alarm that was continuously bleeping as he tried to prevent himself from waking up. Knowing that she was never going to experience any of that ever again felt like the pain was all consuming freezing her to the bed and then she felt the baby kick almost as though he or she was trying to reassure her that she was going to be ok and that she was not on her own. Swallowing her pain she forced herself to get up remembering that she was currently staying at Jacob's and knowing that he was going to have no end of comments towards her she thought that she would go have a shower before he was awake. Opening the door she was surprised to find him already awake standing by the window at the end of the hallway intently looking out of it, "morning" she said quietly deciding that she needed to be sociable despite how she felt, "morning" he replied turning to face her and flashing his pearl white teeth at her, "how did you sleep?" he asked seeing how tired she looked

"Ok I guess" she replied realising that she had fallen into a pretty deep sleep but having no idea how long for nor what she had dreamt about, "how about you?" she asked, "I didn't" he replied seeing that she was about to protest he added, "I don't need much sleep … and I was also listening out across the perimeter" he said realising that her next question was going to be what had he been up to while she had slept, "you can do that?" she asked curiously struggling to remember everything about wolves from her previous life but her brain couldn't hold much more information. "Would you like some breakfast?" he asked finally remembering his manners as he continued to look at her and realised that despite everything that she had been through in the last couple of days she was very beautiful and even though he was sure that she was on the verge of a complete breakdown sooner rather then later the way that she was currently keeping herself in control was silently impressing him. "I was just going to have a shower if that's ok?" she asked looking at him hesitantly

"Of course" he replied, "your uncles brought you some clean clothes" he said remembering the rather large bag that they had turned up with when they had dropped her off, "really?" she asked looking pleased at the thought of something different to wear, "yeah I am glad that I am part wolf otherwise I would of broken my back trying to carry it" he replied with a grin trying to get her to smile again which when she did felt like his whole world had stopped spinning. "Right let's get you showered and fed and then we can find something to do" he said trying to keep his mind occupied to avoid doing something stupid.

About thirty minutes later Bella had explained about the outcome of the vote and the problems that it had caused within the community, Carlisle had been delighted to hear about the news of Emily having been accepted by her whilst other Peace Keepers aside from Aaron continued to shun him and had also been devastated to be told that she had been killed as it had been his second real experience of losing someone since becoming a vampire. While Sam had been disgusted by the news from the werewolf representative who was unwilling to support their fight with the vampire, when he had questioned why, Bella had replied it was because they had all suffered such heavy losses with fighting Victoria before that they were unwilling to go through it again despite the vast majority of Peace Keepers voting for action to be taken. When she had also explained that the current partnership was now up for review Sam had become wary until she explained that it was only a possibility and that nothing was set in stone yet, she had also added that while it was up for review her ties with both the Cullens and the Quileute would remain true, to which he had inwardly breathed a sigh of relief whilst also thinking that now that Beth would be part of the tribe then both Bella and the Cullens would also be. "So what's the plan with Victoria now?" Carlisle asked once they had finished catching up

"Well she is still heading towards Forks so we need to get her away from here and level the playing field … the others are currently formulating a strategy but Emily sent me here to ask for the assistance of both of you … we need to keep the element of surprise on our sides as from the bits of information we have been able to gleam all the mysterious break ins and deaths we have been investigating have been her attempts at creating a newborn army" she said causing Carlisle's eyebrows to arch in surprise, "you are kidding" he said flatly wondering how she had been allowed to do this, "I wish I were dad but from estimates she has at least forty onside so we will need the additional help" she replied knowing how much stronger newborns were to normal vamps, "how come the Volturi haven't stepped in?" Sam asked remembering the legends of the vampire world having had the stories handed down the generations already starting with Ephraim Black, Jacob's great-grandfather, who had been the first to meet the Cullens. "I don't know and that doesn't sit too well with me" Bella admitted having also been asking herself the same question since the numbers had come to light, "I mean an army of newborns that size rampaging through can't be that well controlled and they have been making slip ups so why haven't they done anything?" she asked turning to her father who was currently looking deep in thought "I see what you mean Bells … I am at a loss as to why they haven't acted but as you know Aro is a law unto himself"

"Very true" she replied still looking unsure, "I just hope that that is not going to come back and bite us in the arse later on" she added as Sam decided he had been quiet for too long, "if the Volturi do decide to step in then they will be too late as we will of taken care of their problem" he said trying to make her smile which worked

"I hope so as the last thing I want is Aro making his way to Forks" Carlisle replied, "I am already in enough trouble with him for not conforming to the 'true ways'" he said using quotation marks with his fingers causing Sam to smirk, "well if you are only going to be half a vampire" he replied stunned that he was feeling able to joke around with Carlisle, "I know I am such a failure" Carlisle replied grinning as the three of them started to laugh in unexpected companionship.

Back at the Cullen household the six remaining vampires were spread out throughout the house, Alice had for some reason decided that they needed to build a nursery for Beth and her baby, when Edward had questioned why as he hadn't been able to read her thoughts as for some reason she had been singing 'it's a small world after all' at the top of her mental lungs!! Which was normally a dead giveaway that she knew something that she didn't want him to know, from the looks of what she and Esme had designed for the room it looked like it was going to be an almost permanent residence, almost suggesting that Beth would not be going back to Southampton once all of this was over? He wasn't sure whether to feel pleased or apprehensive about this apparent decision as it meant that hopefully Bella would be around for longer and that she would be staying with him, yet apprehensive for the thought of having her daughter living potentially in the same house as the vampires with a new born baby. Emmett and Jasper had been roped into helping them move things and build the flat-pack items that Alice had either paid extra to have sent over on overnight delivery or sent Rosalie to Seattle to pick them up; to which had surprised Edward given how selfish she could normally be until he worked out that she was looking forward to having a baby in the house as she had always wanted to be a mother but had been killed before she had been given the chance.

He realised that they were all keeping busy so that time would move faster for them in order to find out what was going on, Carlisle had been gone for a couple of hours now and they had no idea whether he had gone to meet Bella or not so they all appreciated Alice's pet project but as the song entered its thirtieth language Edward realised that she was probably trying to kill him causing the little pixie to cackle wickedly.

Alice inwardly sighed as she switched to another language knowing that Edward was still listening to her thoughts trying to work out why she had suddenly decided to build an extra wing to the house but she couldn't tell him the real reason. Thoughts had come into her head about an hour or so ago of the repercussions of Jacob imprinting on Beth meaning that she would be more then likely to be moving to Forks to live so that she could be closer to him as she knew that Jacob would find it difficult to move away from the pack. She also had a feeling that once Edward found out about Beth he would also be reluctant to let her leave while finding it difficult to deal with Bella, though this didn't appear to be set in stone, nor like one of her usual visions as she had received a hazy idea of what could happen starting with a random bank vault that she and Edward appeared to be heading towards which she couldn't work out. All she knew was that the vision and anything else linking Beth and Edward together needed to be kept hidden, the only thing she could keep on doing was occupying her head and also getting the new part of the house ready for her niece to hopefully want to come and stay with them permanently whilst keeping her fingers crossed that things would work out between Bella and Edward.

Halfway through the random conversation that she was having with Sam and Carlisle, Bella suddenly swung around and raised her hand defensively, "what's wrong?" Carlisle asked not being able to hear anything that would cause her to be so defensive, "she is here" Bella said so low under her breath that he and Sam could only just hear her, "Victoria?" he asked looking out to where she was looking and not being able to see anything, she nodded her head as Sam came to stand on the other side of her, "I can't hear anything" he said looking confused wondering whether she was hearing things "she is definitely there" Bella said as they all then heard the sound of pounding tree "and she is coming quickly" she added as she quickly made a decision, "she has caught his scent … I need to lead them away from you" she said before turning to them, "join hands" she said quickly leaving no room for argument as they did as they were told before Carlisle worked out what she was doing, "don't do this" he said knowing that she was going to send them away from her completely, "don't argue" she said as they all saw a flash of flame red hair, "stay safe" she added as she transported them away from the clearing before quickly turning on her heel and running in the opposite direction trying to lead them as far away from Forks as possible.

In La Push Beth had asked to go for a walk to the beach and knowing that he would be ripped apart by both Peace Keepers and vampires if he let her go alone Jacob grudgingly agreed to go with her. After having spent most the day bantering with her he was almost surprised to see her be so quiet but he figured that things were starting to sink in for her so he decided to try and keep her occupied by making idle conversation about pack life which so far seemed to be keeping her somewhat amused as she had a small smile on her face even if she didn't comment on everything. It pleased him that he could make her smile as much as he did and also the occasional bits of skin to skin contact he had with her when she lost her balance or stumbled on some of the tree roots, "would you like me to carry you?" he had asked sarcastically after she had stumbled for the fourth time, "would you like to try being six months pregnant" she shot back, her first sarcastic comment for a while since she had been there. "Surprisingly no" he replied with a grin, "though if I remember correctly the way to get like that is extremely pleasurable" he smirked causing her to smile and try to stifle a laugh knowing that he was trying to keep her focusing on current life rather then the more depressing. "Tell me about you" she said suddenly as he sounded like he was running out of things to talk about, "me?" he asked not really used to talking about himself especially since being linked to the pack where talking was really unnecessary to such a point that they often wished they could shut each other out especially when Leah started having a go about things. "Yes you" she replied as the finally reached the beach and she felt herself start to relax at the sounds of the ocean attempting to calm her thoughts "what do you want to know?" he asked suddenly looking uncomfortable

"Whatever you want to tell me" she replied seeing that he didn't know where to start so she then said, "how old are you?" she asked having put him about eighteen

"I will be nineteen next month" he replied seeing that she wasn't fussed about what he told her just as long as he kept talking. "So you have just finished school then?" she asked inwardly pleased that her guess was correct but also strangely despondent that he wasn't closer to her in age but she put it down to the fact that if she was going to be here for a while then it would be nice to know people her own age. "Yes I have thank god … even though I have no idea what I want to do now" he replied, "you must of done a lot of school" he said and then seeing her blank look he added, "because of all your Peace Keeper years" as she nodded her head

"It's strange I used to remember everything that mom and I got up to when I was a Peace Keeper but the images and memories are starting to fade no matter how much I tried to keep them to start with and then I met Matt …and I didn't want to remember anymore … I wanted all my memories to be of him" she said suddenly as he looked at her wondering what he should do as she sank onto the sound, so he settled for crouching down next to her close enough to comfort her if she wanted yet far enough way to not intrude on her personal space. "I'm sorry" he said quietly not sure what she wanted him to say, she nodded her head unable to speak for a moment, "I am not ready to face it yet" she said softly staring out across the sea, Jacob stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "you don't have to yet" he said also lowering his voice,

"I don't know what I am going to do" she said almost brokenly causing the protective side of Jacob that he never even knew he had to surface wanting to protect her from everything, "you don't need to decide that now and even when you do you still have your mom and your blood … grandfather around to help you plus it looks like you have acquired some wolf like friends too" he said hoping that he w as saying the right thing all that he wanted to do was make things better for her. "Maybe" she said quietly before leaning into him both for reassurance and from warmth as the sea breeze was quite cool, this surprised Jacob but quickly he sat down and pulled her into him so that he was now able to offer her comfort and shelter.

Quickly Bella ran through the clearing almost as though her life depended on it which wasn't exactly true for her but it definitely was for everyone else that trusted her; trees and bushes whipped past her as she increased her pace sensing that there were two behind her and one on either side knowing that they were going to attempt to trap her. As she ran she tried to think through her options knowing that teleporting was not an option in case they turned back for Forks and picked up the other scents again, she could sense that the sun was getting ready to make an appearance in Port Angles so if she could get them there into the busy streets then the Peace Keepers would be able to deal with them for breaking the rules. Suddenly something dropped in front of her almost like an invisible wall and she couldn't run through it or past it; in that instance she knew that she was going to have to fight for her life in order to keep her family safe, if she had sensed correctly she had four of them chasing her and though it would be a struggle she believed that she could fight them off. Turning around she could feel the four of them coming towards her so silently she sent a message to PK to let them know her location while she readied herself for a fight that she had no choice but to win, hearing them coming closer she felt her muscles loosen and ready by her sides as she finally saw the red head come into her line of vision.


	26. Chapter 26

Hi Guys

I am more then aware that I have not been active on this site since November and as a result my favourite story Peace Keeper has not been updated.

I want to apologise to all of you for not responding to emails or for updating, unfortunately during this time I have been hit with numerous set backs and personal losses. Fortunately my daughter and my other half are absolutely fine and so my own small world manages to continue in its entirety, even if there are now a couple of faces missing RIP LKM

To answer numerous questions that I have been asked over the last couple of months I will continue with Peace Keeper as it means the world to me to have it out in the world. I am in the process of writing new chapters as we speak and will update once I have several chapters written to my liking.

I apologise once again and please watch this space

xoxo


End file.
